dragonvampire
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: hyoudo issei deja de ser demonio y vuelve aser humano pero devido asu historial academico es transferido a otra academia para poder graduarse, es asi como va a dar ala academia privada youkai y se comienza ver involucrado en una serie de nuevas aventuras junto a otras chicas aparte del club del oculismo y la enigmatica cantante eve (high school dxd/rosario vampire)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos si ya de nuevo con otro fic….he leído sus comentarios sobre que debo mejorar el tipo de redacción y lo tratare solo por favor mándenme ejemplos de cómo debería hacerlo para cumplir con sus expectativas.

Bien em antes de empezar les dire que okay trabajare en los otros fics que tienen un mínimo de capitulo ya que algunos quieren las continuaciones, am también comenzare a escribir otros tipos de fics que no sean solo de high school dxd

Ahora si sin mas preámbulos comencemos…

* * *

prologo:nueva escuela + vampiro

Hyoudo isse un alumno promedio de kuoh como cualquier otro y también un demonio y el sekiryutei actual ha vivido un sinfín de aventuras en el inframundo y la academia kuoh sin embargo algo que el no se esperaba ocurrio…

Durante su segundo grado tubo alas chicas mas hermosas de la academia kuoh enamoradas pero esto cambio con la llegada de un chico llamado Eric un rubio rebelde similar a kiba en aspecto pero mas hermoso a ojos de todas las chicas y además de tener buenos modalesera la envidia de los chicos ya que era alguien mas peligroso que kiba, este chico consiguió enamorar alas chicas del club del oculismo y ala misma rossweiser cosa que puso celoso ala castaño y Debido a su bajo rendimiento escolar y múltiples reclamos de las chicas del club de kendo por el espionaje del castaño en los cambiadores, se decido transferir al castaño a otra academia que solicito al chico para reformarlo, aunque dicha solicitud fue hecha por un sacerdote desconocido el director de la academia kuoh no pudo negarse vistas las ultimas acciones del castaño que ameritaban el cambio para poder graduarse, asi hyoudo issei emprende el viaje ala academia youkai la cual es una escuela privada sin reclamos

Las chicas del grupo gremory el dia que el castaño se fue decidieron retirarle las piezas al castaño de una manera no letal o mortal regresándolo a ser un humano (o en este caso un dragon humanoide), cosa que dejo en shock al castaño ya que sus piezas fueron destruidas por rias y su lugar como peon del grupo gremori fue ocupado por el rubio cosa ala que los otros dos gremory se opusieron, asi sin nada que lo atara a este lugar decidió irse a la nueva academia que lo albergaría durante lo que resta de su vida escolar.

Así mientras iba en un camión escolar de apariencia antigua veía un campo a afueras de la ciudad de kuoh, sentía nostalgia al ver el campo y por ultima vez su ciudad, realmente extrañaría su hogar ya que permanecería lo que restaba de la escuela en esa academia privada.

-vaya ahora que sucederá conmigo, literalmente ya no soy parte del grupo gremory pero era miembro de la dxd…..pero eso era cuando estaba con los demás….devere de seguir luchando?-era lo que se preguntaba el castaño

El viaje a su nueva escuela era largo, asi mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos el autobús entro en un túnel

-he, un túnel? Lo habran construido los humanos o sizchers?-se preguntaba el castaño ya que no había tuneles cerca de kuoh

El autobús siguió avanzando durante un rato, cuando finalmente salio del túnel se encontraba en otro lugar muy diferente a kuoh o sus alrededores, era un boste tétrico con cielo atardecer por la hora y una luna visible

-en donde estamos?-pregunto el castaño al conductor mientras bajaba del autobús

-en una dimencion de bolcillo creada por los tres grandes youkai-dijo el conductor sonriendo de manera tenebrosa y serrando las puertas

-en donde dijo? No lo oi- dijo el castaño pero al voltear atrás el autobús ya se derigia al túnel otra vez-vaya no crei que hubiera otra escuela tan cerca de kuoh?-dijo adentrandoce al bosque con rumbo a una gran estructura que se veía desde lo alto de los arboles

Mientras avanzaba por el camino rodeado de lapidas y arboles secos oyo un ruido

-que ha sido eso?-dijo tomando postura defensiva

En su rango de vista lo único que apareció fue un gato plateado, el cual mauyo y corrió a esconderse

-ha vaya era un gato por un momento crei que seria un…whaaaaaaaa-dijo al momento que una bicicleta lo atacaba por atrás, tirándolo junto al dueño de la bicicleta

-ghaaa-se escucho un gemido cosa que el castaño se percato al levantar la vista vio auna chica de pelo rosado con ojos verde muy linda y de buenos pechos

-(es hermosa )-penso sonrojándose

-he lo siento si te he lastimado es que me perdi-dijo la chica levantándose y haciendo una reverencia

-no hay problema, eto…..es un placer soy hyoudo issei-dijo el castaño

-mucho gusto soy akashiya moka-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-aléjate de ella¡-dijo aotra voz al ver el origen de dicha voz el castaño resivio una patada de una chica de pelo gris plata, la cual lo saco volando hacia un árbol

El castaño estaba k.o por la patada que tenia una fuerza sobrenatural

-vamos te he dicho que no andes por ahí sola moka-dijo la peli plateado

-lo siento akasha-dijo la peli rosa disculpándose

-esta bien pero apurémonos ya pronto será la hora de entrada y aunque somos nuevas no debemos rebajarnos ante nada-dijo la peli plateado con orgullo

-si, adiós issei-dijo la pelirosa retirándose junto ala peli plateada

-tu reconoce tu lugar-dijo la peli plateada viendo con superioridad al castaño

El castaño por otra parte estaba en las nubes ya que lo único que pasaba por su mente eran las dos chicas que eran muy parecidas y asi recuperándose se dirigió ala academia

* * *

Bien espero que eles haya gustado este prologo si ya se es extraño pero yo siempre quise ver alas dos mokas llevarse un poco mejor y poder verlas alas dos al mismo tiempo, y si el nombre de la moka interna es akasha, para evitar confuciones y asi poder tener diferencias.

El nombre de la inner moka es el nombre de su madre akasha bloodrive okay ya que segu el manga ella y su madre se parecen mucho asta donde yo se

Bueno si les gusto dejarlo en los reviews y esperen la continuación talves este sea el ultima histora de high schoool dxd si esque no me encuentro algo conque convinarla y perdón tomo siempre la traición contra issei pero admítanlo son las historias que mas nos gustan


	2. Chapter 2

sin mas preámbulos el segundo capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

capitulo 1: presentacion + vampiro

el castaño comenzaba a reanudar su viaje a la academia youkai si no fuera porque el chico es parte dragon seguramente habria muerto por la patada de la chica, asi despues de continuar caminando llego ala academia youkai,que parecia una gran mancion que rivalizaba con la de rias gremory aunque ahora lo que menos queria era pensar en su anterior escuela asi que decidio iniciar desde cero como un nuevo hombre, asi dando su primer paso dentro de la academia comenzaria su nueva aventura.

en el salon de clases de los de segundo grado el castaño llego portando el uniforme de la academia youkai aunque de manera similar a su uniforme de la academia kuou

-mucho gusto soy hyoudo issei-dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia

las chicas veian al castaño con ojos alrededor de ellas y corazones, y los chicos sin mucha importancia, al ver asus compañeros el castaño vio a dos chicas que habia visto esa mañana

-(que hacen ellas aqui?)-se pregunto mentalmente

-hola issei-dijo la peli rosa dejando atodos sorprendidos

-wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡-se escucho en la academia y asi todos los chicos del salon se levantaron y sujetaron al castaño

-que relacion tienes con moka?-pregunto uno de ellos

-seras su novio?-pregunto otro

-que? espera yo no...aque viene eso?-preguntaba el castaaño que era bombardeado por muchas preguntas, pero una figura se acerco al grupo de chicos, era la peligris que veia de manera retadora al castaño

-no pareces haber entendido verdad -dijo mientras se tronaba sus nudillos cosa que asusto al castaño-me gusta tu actitud no pareces tenerme miedo sea lo que seas, pero te lo dire una vez yo soy la mas fuerte de aqui y no me gustan lo que no reconocen su lugar¡-dijo mientras asentaba una patada al castaño lanzandolo por la ventana

-por que sienpre una chica de pelo claro me golpea?¡-dijo el castaño recordando a sierta loli peliblanca y saliendo por la ventana destruyendola

-bien asi entenderas que con...-dijo pero fue interumpida por un aroma que era irresistible para ella-...migo (ese aroma es... demasiado delicioso...nesesito ...)probarlo¡-dijo al momento de salir corriendo por la ventana destruida, aunque no fue la unica ya que su hermana peli rosa tenia sus ojos con espirales y sin decir nada tambien siguio el origen del aroma dejando a todos con cara de wtf

en el interior del bosque llacia el castaño en un arbol con un poco de sangre brotando de su frente totalmente adolorido, pero conciente

-porque siempre es asi-dijo mientras caia inconsiente

no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que se quedo dormido pero una voz muy dulce lo llamaba...

-eres muy dulce...tu aroma...-dijo la voz

-asi que soy dulce-dijo el castaño en la oscuridad-y mi ...aroma?-se pregunto abriendo sus ojos lentamente

en su campo de visison aparecia una cabellera gris y una rosada mientras unos labios se acercaban a el

-(sera posible mi primer beso en la academia youkai) -penso el castaño pero los labios que veia se desviaron asu cuello- que?-dijo con voz debil al momento de sentir dos mordiscos en su cuello con la palabra ~capu... chuuu~

el castaño por el dolor abrio de golpe sus ojos al sentir el dolor, pero se sorprendio mas al ver a las dos chicas que conocio con anterioridad en su cuello...sucionando su sangre¡, cosa que el castaño no se imagino pero despues sintio como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban comenzando adejar al castaño seco el cual comenzaba aquedar en los huesos

-oigan detengance¡-se escucho una voz haciendo que las chicas dejaran de sucucionar la sangre del castaño que estaba con espirales en los ojos casi apunto de desmallarse devido aque la succionaron dos litros de sangre en menos de un minuto

al voltear a ver el origen de la voz vieron a cuatro chicas dos de ellas eran magas aunque se diferenciaban por sus tamaños una chica de pelo negro y largo con pechos normales y otra loli de tamaño pequeño con pelo corto, por otro lado habia una chica de pelo azul celeste con ojos violetas y grandes pechos y finalmente una chica de pelo morado claro y pupilas azules

-alejense de el- declararon las chicas que veian alas vampiras con seriedad

-por que?-se pregunto la peli gris

-por que el es el famoso emperador dragon rojo del inframundo-declaro la bruja loli

-quien?- se preguntaron las vampiresas

-el es el mas famosos ser de todas las fracciones sobrenaturales del mundo-dijo la pei celeste

la informacion les callo como valde de agua fria le estaban succionado la sangre auna celebridad y lo peor entre las dos habian resivido en el transcurso del dia al castaño que llasia inconciente en el piso completamente palido y cun su alma escapando de su boca

* * *

bien espero que le haya gustado el capitulo ya se corto como los de los demas fics que he escrito pero no me culpen y bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

okai lei los comentarios y esto es lo que pienso

alexsero: si desde hace tiempo tenia esto en mente pero

red satoshi ketchum:devo admitir que poner a tsukune de mujer pero nesesito un nombre que vaya de acurdo a el personaje

issei: si yo tambien quiero eso pero sera mas adelante

sin mas preámbulos el segundo capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

capitulo 2: humana + vampiro

enfermeria de la academia youkai

en la enfermeria el ser mas poderoso de la academia se encontraba inconciente por perdida de sangre, todas las chicas estaban viendolo con mucha preocupacion ya que sabian la historia del dragon rojo asi como sus capacidades destructivas

todas esperaban que el castaño no comenzara a destruir el lugar una vez que despertara pero parecia que no seria el quien lo hiciera...

en las afueras de la academia youkai una chica de pelo castaño largo de unos 16 años vestida de una vestido blanco largo con mangas corria por el bosque de la academia, la razon unos demonios y magos la perseguian

-donde esta? que no se escape-decia un mago

la chica corria sin detenerse esperando perder alos demonios y magos que la perseguian aunque parecia inutil ya que aun escuchaba sus voces

-por favor quien sea...salveme-pensaba la chica mientras corria sin rumbo hacia la academia youkai

* * *

en la academia el castaño despertaba

-donde estoy?-pregunto pero viendo donde estaba vio a todas las chicas dormidas en la enfermeria-( sera mejor no molestarlas aunque no se quienes sean pero se ven lindas)-penso mientras sonreia apenas habia lleagado hace unas horas pero no tenia intenciones ostiles hacia los demas estudiantes asi que solo decidio salir en silencio para no molestar alas chicas que dormian muy tiernamente

asi mientras recoria la academia pensaba en como les iria alos demonios del grupo gremory en especial a cierta peliroja y su nuevo peon pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-*compañero escucha nose porque pero hay varias auras extrañas en el bosque*-dijo el dragon

-auras? y que se supone que devo hacer?-

-*no se pero parece que hay un aura diferente que intenta escapar de las otras*-dijo el dragon

-podria estar en problemas?-pregunto

-*talvez pero el que intenta escapar parece tener un aura sagrada*-dijo el dragon

-podria ser un angel?-

-*no se*-

-bien vamos a ver-dijo el castaño comenzando a correr por la academia rumbo ala salida

en la enfermeria una peligris despertaba junto asu hermana

-he...-dijo viendo hacia los lados buscando algo pero cuando vio que el castaño ya no estaba, abrio sus ojos rojos de golpe- donde esta?-pregunto despertando a todas

-he que sucede onne sama?-dijo la peli rosa inocentemente

-no hay tiempo issei no esta-dijo vuscando por afuera de la habitacion

-y eso es malo? crei que lo odiabas-

-no lo odio es solo que me preocupa que alguna perra me lo quiera arrebatar-dijo sin tomarle mucha atencion a sus palabras

-que te lo arrebaten?-

-dijo si es que su sangre es...es muy rica, si eso-dijo sonrojada por su descuido

-vueno es verdad es muy rica su sangre-dijo la peli rosa con rubor

-ahi va-dijo la yukki onna: misore

asi las dos vampiresas empujaron ala peli morado clara y se asomaron ala ventana para ver al castaño salir con prisa

-vamos-dijo la peli gris mientras su hermana asentia y salian las dos de la habiatacion

-he..que sucede desu-dijo un joven bruja

-issei salio y las dos vampiras salieron tras el-dijo la yukki-onna

-y no hiciste nada?¡-pregunto la sukubo despertando de golpe -( rayos con el mi raza seria invencible y lograriamos sobrevivir pero si se muere por esas dos vampiresas sera mi fin)-penso mientras veia con cara sombria hacia la nada, pero despues observo que todos ya se habian ido sin avisarle- esperenme¡-grito

* * *

en el bosque el castaño corria en direciion donde sentia las auras extrañas, pero se detuvo al escuchar algo

-que fue eso?-pregunto el castaño viendo hacia los lados

el castaño estaba en estado de alerta, pero algo salto hacia el sorprendiendolo ya que eran unos...PECHOSSSSSS los que vio, asi solo cayo por que estos lo golpearon en el rostro

-auch...iteiteite que sucedio-dijo levantandoce pero despues vio a una chica de pelo castaño que lo abrazaba y despues lo vio hacia los ojos, los ojos de la chica eran castaños cosa que para el castaño era como verse en un espejo

-salvame onni chan-dijo la chica aferrada cosa que sorprendiendo al castaño

-onnichan espera yo que ...-decia al no poder organisar sus ideas-este quien eres?-pregunto el castaño cuando se tranquilizo

-soy mitsuki sawa, por favor salvame-dijo aferrandoce mas al castaño

-oi a alguien por aqui-dijo un voz, el castaño la oyo asi que se levanto junto con mitsuki

cuando estuvieron de pie unos encapuchados llegaron, el castaño podia sentir sus auras y no eran nada amigables

-tu entreganos a esa chica-ordeno uno de ellos

-y por que? ella es mi linda hermana-dijo mientras se ponia enfrente de la chica

-no jueges con nosotros mocoso, ya eliminamos a su familia asi que ya no le queda nadie a quien ella deva llamar padre, madre o hermano, idiota-dijo el majo que tenia una mirada de psicopata, el castaño estaba sorprendido por las palabras del mago y por saber que la chica atraz de ella estaba huerfana ahora

-malditos monstruos eso es imperdonable-dijo el castaño

-oh y que haras nos mataras de aburrimiento nosotros somos magos de nivel 20 de la brigada del khaos asi que deverias de reconocer tu lugar-dijo el mago con superioridad

-ustedes son parte de la brigada del khaos?¡-pregunto aun mas molesto

\- ahora alejate y reconoce tu lugar estupido mocoso-dijo el mago acercandoce al castaño, cuando estuvo auno pasos tomo al castaño del hombro , pero la mano del castaño lo tomo

-no...ustedes deverian de hacerlo-dijo molesto mientras en su brazo aparecia un guantelete

-eso es¡...el bosted gear, no puede ser tu eres issei hyoudo¡-dijo el mago sorprendido

-si ahora alejate¡-dojo molesto mientras apretaba el brazo del mago hasta que algo se rompio, el mago grito de dolor y se alejo los demas estaban apunto de comenzar a imbocar magia para la batalla mientras los demonios preparaban disparos magicos pero antes de que comenzara la pelea todos tanto magos como demonios fueron congelados en bloques de hielo

-parece que llegamos atiempo-dijo la yukki onna

-issei san-dijo la peli rosa saltando y habrazando al castaño

-he que sucede moka?- pregunto ya que le sorprendio en poco la reaccion de la chica

asi los demas aparecieron de entre los arboles y asi comenzaron ha hacerle preguntas al castaño de que sucedia pero cierta vampiresa de pelo gris se percato de alguien

-oye issei quien es esa chica?-pregunto la vampiresa

-he yo..eto eto-decia la chica castaña ya que sabia que todos eran monstruos y ella era la unica humana entre ellos

-ella es mi hermana menor mitsuki hyoudo no es asi?-pregunto el castaño viendo ala castaña

-he...si es un plaser-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-mmm...bueno si eso dices esta bien-dijo la vampiresa aunque sentia algo diferente en ella

asi desppues de eso todos se diriguieron ala academia youkai mientras sierta castaña iba del brazo junto con su nuevo hermano

* * *

bien espero que le haya gustado el capitulo ya se corto como los de los demas fics que he escrito pero no me culpen y bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

okai bueno he decidido un opening espero que les guste y a darle

sin mas preámbulos el tercer capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

capitulo 3: club del oculismo + vampiro

(oir: boys over flowers op)

un cielo despejado que muestra la academia kuoh y cambia ala academia youkai

 _ **Almost Paradise achimboda deo nunbusin**_

issei aparece en la entrada cambiando su uniforme de kuoh por el de la academia youkai  
 _ **Nal hyanghan neoui sarangi onsesang da gajindeutae**_

issei ve una fotografia del club del oculismo y el consejo estudiantil con ojos tristes

 _ **In my life nae jichin sarme kkumcheoreom**_

alsa la vista y ve al club del periodismo  
 _ **Dagawajun ni moseubeul eonje kkajina saranghal su itdamyeon**_

moka y akasha jalan los brazos de issei

 _ **Neoui soneul japgoseo sesangeul hyanghae himkkeot sorichyeo**_

misore, kurumu, yukari y rubi viendo alas hermanas pelear por el castaño  
 _ **Haneureul georeo yaksokhae yeongwonhi ojik neomaneul saranghae**_

issei voltea aver hacia atras y ve al club del oculismo junto con a eric en frente  
 _ **Bamhaneul byeolbitgateun uri dulmanui areumdaun kkum Paradise**_

eric y rias se besan en los labios y el castaño solo lo mira serio  
 _ **Neowa hamkkehandamyeon eodideun gal su isseo to the my Paradise**_

issei y eric dejan a sus respectivos grupos y se lanzan con sus puños serados golpeando el rostro del otro  
 _ **Neoreul irheotdeon sigangwa geuapeum modu daijeobwa**_

una gran explocion ocurre y cambia la escena a una habitacion oscura con un trono  
 _ **Ijebuteo sijagiya neowa hamkke**_

alrededor del trono se encuentran rizevim junto auna silueta sentada en el trono  
 _ **Tteonaboneun geoya dallyeoganeun geoya loving you forever**_

se ve al equipo de vali frente a esta silueta en pose de combate junto a cao cao

 _ **Almost Paradise taeyangboda deo ttaseuhan**_

los lideres de las fracciones de todas mitolagias aparecen en otra sala viendo una pantalla flotante  
 _ **Nal boneun neoui nunbicheun onsesang da gajindeutae**_

la pantalla muestra a issei en balanze breaker enfrentandose auna version del scale mail negra y con capa

 _ **In my life nae jichin sarme biccheoreom**_

de un golpe issei sale volando por un golpe cubierto de sangre callendo inconsiente  
 _ **Dagawajun ni sarangeul eonje kkajina ganjikhal su itdamyeon**_

issei ve enfrente alos grupos sitri, gremory y el club del periodismo donde extiende su brazo tomando la mano de alguien

 _ **You are All of my love!**_

 _ **You are All of my life!**_

se ve al club del periodismo en bicicletas saltando desde una colina  
 _ **Nae modeungeol georeoseo naneunneoreul saranghae!**_

una a una las chicas que conocio aparecen y desaparecen mientras se acercan a darle un beso al castaño

 _ **Jeo pureunbada gateun uri dulmanui areumdaun got Paradise**_

finalmente issei besa a una chica que no puede ser distingida  
 _ **Neowa hamkkehandamyeon eodideun gal su isseo to the my Paradise**_

los solitarios pasillos de la academia kuoh cambian a los de la academia youkai

 _ **Neoreul irheotdeon sigangwa geuapeum modu daijeobwa**_

el club del oculismo cambia al de el club del periodismo  
 _ **Ijebuteo sijagiya neowa hamkke**_  
 _ **Tteonaboneun geoya dallyeoganeun geoya loving you forever**_

issei ve ambas escuelas, a ambos clubes frente a ellas

 _ **Almost Paradise achimboda deo nunbusin**_

sonrie y camina entre enmedio de ambos  
 _ **Nal hyanghan neoui sarangi onsesang da gajindeutae**_

y se detiene dando vista al inframundo desde una colina

 _ **In my life nae jichin sarme kkumcheoreom**_  
 _ **Dagawajun ni moseubeul eonje kkajina saranghal su itdamyeon**_

issei y todos los personajes de ambas series aparecen reunidos en la colina

 _ **Cheonsagateun ne misoga gadeukhan uri nagwone**_  
 _ **Neomaneul wihan kkotteullo yeongwonhi chaewo dulkkeoya**_

issei es rodeado desde la colina por todas las chicas de ambas escuelas

 _ **Almost Paradise taeyangboda deo ttaseuhan**_  
 _ **Nal boneun neoui nunbicheun onsesang da gajindeutae**_

issei intenta escapar pero cae por la colina rodando hasta abajo

 _ **In my life nae jichin sarme biccheoreom**_

todas las chicas se preocupan y ven al castaño preocupadas  
 _ **Dagawajun ni sarangeul eonje kkajina ganjikhal su itdamyeon**_

las chicas de ambos clubes se ven con caras poco amistosas y se voltean a lados opuestos  
 _ **Eonjekkajina saranghal su itdamyeon**_

* * *

despues de lo sucedio en el primer dia de clases del castaño en la academia youkai, todo comenzo con normalidad al dia siguiente...

mitsuki hyoudo hermana de issei fue inscrita ala academia youkai y al ser hermanos se les permitio compartir la misma habitacion (jejeje insesto xD), cosa que puso celosas alas chicas de la academia youkai que querian estar junto ala celebridad del mundo sobrenatural.

al dia siguiente la castaña llamo la atencion de varios chicos de la academia asi que termino ingresando ala lista de "top 10 de chicas hermosas de youkai" con la clasificacion 7 despues de akasha, moka , kurumu, misore, yukari y rubi en ese orden.

los dias continuaron en esa semana sin muchos problemas ya que issei y mitsuki se adaptaron bien ala academia aunque en parte ambos eran humanos (bueno uno era casi humano), al haber tambien clubes en la academia los dos castaños ingresaron al club del periodismo donde estaban las demas chicas, pero apenas una semana de haber ingresado una noticia los sorprendio y mas al castaño que desaba no fuera lo que el creia...

salon de 2°b...

-queeeeee?-pregunto el castaño siendo el unico de todos los del salon

-si issei kun veras el director vio tu historial y kuoh parece ser un lugar bastante agradable para que sea banco del viaje de estudio al mundo humano-declaro la profesora nekome sensei

-kuoh...-dijo una peli gris

-el lugar...-dijo una peli rosa

-de origen de issei...-dijo una peli

-y la union de las...-dijo ahora una peli lila

-grandes fracciones-termino una joven bruja

todas veian discretamente al castaño con miradas malisiosas planeando futuros planes para obtener al castaño y su fortuna asi como desendencia pero sierto castaño sol pensaba en aquellos conocidos de kuoh asi como en ciertos demonios y en un rubio que usurpo su lugar como peon.

asi mientras todos estaban emocionados el castaño solo se limito a ver por la ventana esperando que nada malo saliera en el viaje escolar, asi despues de clases todos los alumnos se prepararon para el viaje con muchas ganas, las chicas querian conocer kuoh y su bellesa natural mientras los chicos querian ver ala chicas de la acadmeia y de kuoh en trajes de baño ya que antes de regresar irian auna playa cercana al pueblo y despues a un onsen.

asi despues de una noche de meditacion el castaño decido ir ya que kuoh era un blanco constante de la brigada del khaos y al ser asi intentarian secuestrar o matar a mitsuki cosa que el no permitiria, asi que alisto esa noche sus cosas y planeo una serie de posivilidades que podrian ocurrir en el viaje a kuoh...

* * *

al dia siguiente multiples camiones se encontraban afuera de la academia youkai, todos los alumnos de segundo grado los abordaron, en el del grupo 2°b issei se sento en la parte media del autobus con vista ala ventana izquierda por donde observaba por el camino de regreso a kuoh los campos y bosques de ambos mundos, mitsuki se sento a su lado moka y akashia se sentaron atras de ellos mientras que mizore y kurumu enfrente de ellos y finalmente rubi y yukari alado de los castaños

asi fueron dos horas de viaje de la academia youkai ala kuoh pero lo que nadie sospechaba era que el castaño terminaria sufriendo demaciado en el viaje...

asi despues de el viaje los camiones finalmente llegaron a kuoh, el primer lugar al que fueron fue al hotel mas lujoso de kuoh, donde se dieron a dispocicion 50 habitaciones, oviamente los dos hermanos compartirian un cuarto, asi despues de designar las habitaciones todos se cambiaron sus uniformes por ropas casuales para que en lo que restaba del dia los chicos podrian recorrer la ciudad libremente.

issei por su lado consiguio despistar alas chicas del club del periodismo que querian seguirlo a donde fuera, asi sin percatarse llego ala academia kuoh cosa que lo sorprendio ya que no se habia dado cuenta de ello, se acerco lentamente alas barras de la entrada de la academia y desde lejos pudo ver asus antiguos compañeros de clase haciendo ejercicios con uniformes deportivos.

entre los que alcanzo a ver vio a asia juntoa a xenovia y irina haciendo estiramientos, mientras matsuda y kotohama veian alas chicas del salon con una mirada pervertida, eso hizo sentir muy triste al castaño no parecia que importara que el se hubiera ido, pero su tristesa fue cambiada de glope al ver aun rubio de ojos negros que habia tomado su lugar como peon de rias gremory.

el rubio de nombre erick salia de la cancha sin que nadie se diera cuenta hacia el bosque de la academia, el castaño no dudo en seguirlo desde afuera de la academia, al conocer todo detalle de la academia pudo entrar por un punto ciego del bosque siguiendo todavia al rubio, en el interior del bosque habia otra persona, una chica de pelo rojo, que esperaba al rubio.

oir:Gundam Wing OST 1 | 27 Hourglass of Sadness

la peliroja escucho unos ruidos cuando vio en la direcion de estos vio asu peon mas reciente

-rias sama-dijo el rubio haciendo una sonrisa

-te he dicho que no me digas asi en privado erick-dijo la peli roja con expresion feliz

-perdoname, rias pero aun despues de un año es dificil llamarte asi-declaro el rubio

escondido entre los arboles estaba el castaño escuchando todo, las palabras "despues de un año " resonaban en la mente del castaño, desde cuanto tiempo se conocian? y por que hablan tan informal?

-lo se pero espero que dejes de hacerlo cuando se anuncie nuestra relacion-dijo rias acercandoce al rubio y abrazando su cuello con sus brazos

-si claro-dijo dandole un beso ala peliroja en los labios, uno muy apasionadamente, el castaño entro en shock al ver eso, pero se percato de que erick lo veia mientras besaba a rias

-(maldito bastardo)-decia issei en su mente mientras lagrimas fluian de sus ojos y apretaba su puño con fuerza

cuando las cosas no podian ponerse peor erick comenso a apretar uno de los pechos de rias, ella solo gemia ligeramente mientras sentia como comenzaba a exitarse por las carisias, el castaño sentia como todo se comenzaba a romper en pedazos en su corazon y al no soportar la escena salio corriendo de ahi, en cuanto el castaño se fue el rubio dejo ala peliraja que estaba ya prendida pero vea al rubio con extrañesa por que dejo de acariciarla

-que sucede?-pregunto

-creo que alguien venia-mintio mientras veia alos lados simulando buscar algo

el castaño corria por las calles de kuoh, mientras trataba de despertar de una pesadilla, no se dio cuenta en que direccion corria todo oscurecia, cuando finalmente se tranquilizo comenzo a acaminar con los animos bajos, pero casi por obra del destino llego a otro lugar conocido para el, se trataba de su propia casa, un edificion de seis pisos altamente elegante.

el castaño dudaba si entrar o permanecer afuera, asi que decidio revisar las ventanas del departamento las superiores estaban apagadas pero la de la planta baja estaban prendidas, al azomarse por una de ellas vio algo igual de dolorozo que lo que vio en la academia kuoh todas las chicas de la residencia hyoudo estaban besando al rubio con mucha pasion, algo que en sus dias de pervertido hubiera deseado ahora eran su tormento, asi separandoce vio hacia arriba y subio por un tubo que estaba pegado a una esquina de la residencia, el castaño desde el tercer piso entro en una habitacion,era su cuarto en el que se encontraba vio todas sus cosas como si hubiera sido ayer el ultimo dia en que estubo en esa habitacion, asi tomando una mochila comenzo a guardar cosas indispensables, y otras no tanto, cuando termino de arreglar sus cosas vio hacia un estante donde estaba una fotografia en el estaban todos sus amigos de la academia kuoh, tanto el grupo gremory como el sitri, el castaño solo metio su fotografia en la mochila y haciendo aparecer su bosted gear con una minuscula esfera de energia roja en su mano, apunto hacia el conector de una pantalla de plasma que estaba en su enorme habitacion y sin importarle lo lujosa que fuera disparo contra el enchufe de esta generando una chispa en el conector y generando una flama en la habitacion la cual comenzo a propagarse por la habitacion, asi sin mas el castaño salio de la habitacion talcual entro despareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

en la residencia hyoudo todos los presentes estaban exentos de lo que sucedia unos pisos arriba de ellos la razon todas estaban embobadas con erick, quien contaba anecdotas de sus anteriores escuelas

-jajajaja, que gracioso erick-era rias la que estaba riendo completamente apegada al rubio- y entonces ella solo decidio irse asi sin mas?-pregunto la peli roja

-si asi es pero no me molesto ya que gracias a ella pude vinir a kuoh y conocerlas a ustedes-dijo el rubio viendo a todas las chicas que solo se sonrojaron por la mirada del rubio

todas estaban perdidamente enamoradas del rubio pero sierta nekomata sintio algo con ayuda de su senjutsu

-rias sama hay problemas-dijo la loli mientras se levantaba de un sofa

-que sucede koneko?-pregunto su ama

-algo sucede arriba-dijo

-arriba?-preguntaron todas al no entender nada

mientras la loli informaba, en el piso superior las flamas ya habian sido extendidas hasta todos los niveles superiores en poco tiempo devido alos muebles de madera cara que habia, estas flamas llegaron aun punto clave de la casa, se trataba de la caldera y tanque estacionario de la casa el cual estaba a minutos de ser alcanzado.

abajo todas comenzaron asentir un poco mas de calor asi que decidieron subir hacia arriba para investigar y cambiarse a ropas mas casuales, cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras del primer piso vieron las flamas que quemaban todo la estructura, dejando a todas sorprendidas

-pero que sucedio?-pregunto una mitad caida

-todos cuidado¡-informo la loli mientras que todas comenzaban a bajar de las escaleras y a salir de la residencia, en ese momento el tanque fue alcanzado por las flamaz detonando todos los pisos superiores, una explocio destruyo todo los pisos superiores destruyendo las ventanas y arrojando objetos en flamas, todas estaban sorprendidas por que la casa hiciera explocion.

-pero que sucedio-fueron las palabras de la peliroja perpleja y atonita por la destruccion de la casa ya que esta estaba diseñada para resistir una guerra de proporciones mundiales y ahora solo era un monton de bigas y madera quemanda...

* * *

 _ **E hakugin no honoo ten wo kogashite**_  
 _ **tatoe kokoro hikisaitemo**_  
 _ **anata dake ni sasagetai no**_  
 _ **watashi no mune no juujika wo**_

 _ **nemuranai VELVET no tsuki**_  
 _ **kazarareta himitsu no heya**_  
 _ **futari kiri sotto kagi wo kake**_  
 _ **odorimashou itazura na toki ni yudanete**_

 _ **yasashiku hi wo tomoshita CANDLE no youni anata**_  
 _ **aa torokasete agemashou**_  
 _ **chikainasai eien wo**_

 _ **ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai**_  
 _ **amaku kiyora na jumon wo kakete**_  
 _ **anata dake ni yurusareru no**_  
 _ **kinjirareta MELODY sae mo**_  
 _ **jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru**_  
 _ **tsukamaete... hayaku watashi wo**_

 _ **akeru koto wo wasureta yoru ni**_  
 _ **torawareta hoshi no izumi**_  
 _ **hitori kiri sotto inoru youni**_  
 _ **yume wo miyou sameru koto nai yume wo**_

 _ **yami no naka shibarareta watashi wo mitsukedashite**_  
 _ **aa kuruoshii sono kaori de**_  
 _ **tsutsumikonde ima sugu ni**_

 _ **hakugin no honoo maiagaru sora**_  
 _ **subete nomikonde kieusete mo**_  
 _ **anata dake wo motometeru no**_  
 _ **uzuku kodou wa tomerarenai**_  
 _ **majiwaru futatsu no tamashii ga**_  
 _ **itsuka kiseki okosu yo**_

 _ **unmei wa kimatteru no?**_  
 _ **kaeru koto wa dekinakute mo**_  
 _ **watashi nara atarashii inochi no kaze fukikonde ageru**_

 _ **ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai**_  
 _ **amaku kiyora jumon kakete**_  
 _ **anata dake ni yurusareru no**_  
 _ **kinjirareta MELODY sae mo**_  
 _ **jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru**_  
 _ **tsukamaete hayaku... saa watashi wo**_

* * *

bien espero que le haya gustado el capitulo ya se corto como los de los demas fics que he escrito pero no me culpen espero que les hya gustado el openeing que escribi ya que en muchos fics tambien habian puesto openings quize hacer uno tambien y bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

okai bueno talvez lo que lean acontinuacion sea fuerte extraño y algo inmoral pero recuerden lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora en el fic y no se preocupen pronto las demas tendran sus apariciones y oportunidades

sin mas preámbulos el cuarto capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

capitulo 4: reunion + vampiro

(oir: boys over flowers op)

un cielo despejado que muestra la academia kuoh y cambia ala academia youkai

 _ **Almost Paradise achimboda deo nunbusin**_

issei aparece en la entrada cambiando su uniforme de kuoh por el de la academia youkai  
 _ **Nal hyanghan neoui sarangi onsesang da gajindeutae**_

issei ve una fotografia del club del oculismo y el consejo estudiantil con ojos tristes

 _ **In my life nae jichin sarme kkumcheoreom**_

alsa la vista y ve al club del periodismo  
 _ **Dagawajun ni moseubeul eonje kkajina saranghal su itdamyeon**_

moka y akasha jalan los brazos de issei

 _ **Neoui soneul japgoseo sesangeul hyanghae himkkeot sorichyeo**_

misore, kurumu, yukari y rubi viendo alas hermanas pelear por el castaño  
 _ **Haneureul georeo yaksokhae yeongwonhi ojik neomaneul saranghae**_

issei voltea aver hacia atras y ve al club del oculismo junto con a eric en frente  
 _ **Bamhaneul byeolbitgateun uri dulmanui areumdaun kkum Paradise**_

eric y rias se besan en los labios y el castaño solo lo mira serio  
 _ **Neowa hamkkehandamyeon eodideun gal su isseo to the my Paradise**_

issei y eric dejan a sus respectivos grupos y se lanzan con sus puños serados golpeando el rostro del otro  
 _ **Neoreul irheotdeon sigangwa geuapeum modu daijeobwa**_

una gran explocion ocurre y cambia la escena a una habitacion oscura con un trono  
 _ **Ijebuteo sijagiya neowa hamkke**_

alrededor del trono se encuentran rizevim junto auna silueta sentada en el trono  
 _ **Tteonaboneun geoya dallyeoganeun geoya loving you forever**_

se ve al equipo de vali frente a esta silueta en pose de combate junto a cao cao

 _ **Almost Paradise taeyangboda deo ttaseuhan**_

los lideres de las fracciones de todas mitolagias aparecen en otra sala viendo una pantalla flotante  
 _ **Nal boneun neoui nunbicheun onsesang da gajindeutae**_

la pantalla muestra a issei en balanze breaker enfrentandose auna version del scale mail negra y con capa

 _ **In my life nae jichin sarme biccheoreom**_

de un golpe issei sale volando por un golpe cubierto de sangre callendo inconsiente  
 _ **Dagawajun ni sarangeul eonje kkajina ganjikhal su itdamyeon**_

issei ve enfrente alos grupos sitri, gremory y el club del periodismo donde extiende su brazo tomando la mano de alguien

 _ **You are All of my love!**_

 _ **You are All of my life!**_

se ve al club del periodismo en bicicletas saltando desde una colina  
 _ **Nae modeungeol georeoseo naneunneoreul saranghae!**_

una a una las chicas que conocio aparecen y desaparecen mientras se acercan a darle un beso al castaño

 _ **Jeo pureunbada gateun uri dulmanui areumdaun got Paradise**_

finalmente issei besa a una chica que no puede ser distingida  
 _ **Neowa hamkkehandamyeon eodideun gal su isseo to the my Paradise**_

los solitarios pasillos de la academia kuoh cambian a los de la academia youkai

 _ **Neoreul irheotdeon sigangwa geuapeum modu daijeobwa**_

el club del oculismo cambia al de el club del periodismo  
 _ **Ijebuteo sijagiya neowa hamkke**_  
 _ **Tteonaboneun geoya dallyeoganeun geoya loving you forever**_

issei ve ambas escuelas, a ambos clubes frente a ellas

 _ **Almost Paradise achimboda deo nunbusin**_

sonrie y camina entre enmedio de ambos  
 _ **Nal hyanghan neoui sarangi onsesang da gajindeutae**_

y se detiene dando vista al inframundo desde una colina

 _ **In my life nae jichin sarme kkumcheoreom**_  
 _ **Dagawajun ni moseubeul eonje kkajina saranghal su itdamyeon**_

issei y todos los personajes de ambas series aparecen reunidos en la colina

 _ **Cheonsagateun ne misoga gadeukhan uri nagwone**_  
 _ **Neomaneul wihan kkotteullo yeongwonhi chaewo dulkkeoya**_

issei es rodeado desde la colina por todas las chicas de ambas escuelas

 _ **Almost Paradise taeyangboda deo ttaseuhan**_  
 _ **Nal boneun neoui nunbicheun onsesang da gajindeutae**_

issei intenta escapar pero cae por la colina rodando hasta abajo

 _ **In my life nae jichin sarme biccheoreom**_

todas las chicas se preocupan y ven al castaño preocupadas  
 _ **Dagawajun ni sarangeul eonje kkajina ganjikhal su itdamyeon**_

las chicas de ambos clubes se ven con caras poco amistosas y se voltean a lados opuestos  
 _ **Eonjekkajina saranghal su itdamyeon**_

* * *

el castaño se dirguia despues de salir de aque lugar que alguna vez fuese su hogar, a casa d eun conocido suyo en busca de ayuda, fue un viaje de una hora acia casa de azazel.

en realidad era un apartamento, el mismo donde issei frecuentaba cuando era el cliente de azazel

-yo, issei no esperaba verte tan pronto, por favor pasa-dijo el caido mientras invitababa al castaño a pasar-quieres algo de beber? ho per solo tengo alcohol y agua- como de costumbre el caido solo tenia puro alcohol y agua pero la respuesta del castaño lo sorprendio

-traiga la mas fuerte que tenga azazel-

-oi vien issei tu quieres tomar...algo sucedio no es asi-dijo al observar la mirada del castaño que estaba perdida y ala vez era muy debil el brillo de sus ojos

asi el caido solo se limito a traer la bebida y acompaño al castaño con algunas copas, aunque se reprimio el el castaño o lo hizo bebio demaciado y le cnto todo al caido desaogandoce, cuando termino el caido comprendio el sufrimiento del castaño, penso en multiples formas de ayuda al castaño pero solo encontro una que seria definitiva y altamente dolorosa pero efectiva, cosa que el caido no deseaba ver

-issei que me dirias si te digo que hay una forma de ayudarte a dejar tus sentimientos por ellas?-pregunto el caido

-...como?-dijo el castaño alzando su mirada

-si hay una manera no es asi emperador dragon rojo draig?-pregunto el caido mientras un brillo verde aparecia en la mano del castaño

-si asi es, pero...preferiria no hacerlo, es muy riesgoso y altamente mortal ademas de que pudieras perder algo mas-dijo el dragon esperando que el castaño no optara por eso pero fue inutil

-hagamoslo, cual es la forma-dijo el castaño dejando la copa y levantandose de su aciento

asi la habitacion se torno silenciosa y reusados los dos el caido y el dragon procediron a realizar el ritual del dragon, una tecnica de extraccion de sentimientos de un dragon para evitar una enfermedad denominada la caida del dragon,el ritual consistia en extraer todos los sentimientos que pudiese tener por una chica o chicas por las cuales el dragon tubiese un amor no correspondido, desafortunadamente de 75 dragones que intentaron el procedimiento solo 15 lo consiguieron exitosamente sin morir o convertirse en dragones malignos

en una habitacion estaban el caido y el castaño, el chico se encontraba en el centro de una circulo con extraños simbolos en una lengua olvidada y tambien habia otros simbolos que eran ecuaciones de la alquimia, (un estilo de habilidades y ecuaciones por el cual se realizaban una serie de cambios fisicos en la materia existente o el control de los elementos pero no la resureccion de los muertos usada por los humanos pero olvidada por el uso de la ciencia)

el castaño estaba solo con su pantalon puesto el resto de sus prendas habian sido retiradas, asi una ves listo el caido le pidio un objeto que tubiese sus sentimientos por todos, el castaño le entrego una fotografia donde estaban el y los demas seres sobrenaturales de la academia, el caido asi slo puso la fotografia en un circulo similar al que estaba el castaño mientras estaba rodeado por unos frascos de tamaño pequeño

-bien aqui vamos issei te advierto esto sera muy doloroso, por lo que se, sera rapido pero doloroso-dijo el caido que tenia un cuchillo en su mano, el castaño solo asintio con su cabeza-bien aqui vamos-y asi el caido se corto su mano izquierda y asi juntandolas palmas de sus manos grito- adelante transmutacion humana de sentimientos olvidados¡- asi puso sobre el circulo sus dos manos ensangrentadas, el cual comenzo a brillar intensamente de azul, asi el castaño veia todo extrañado pero sus pensamientos fueron cambiados por un sufrimiento de dolor increible que hizo que el castaño comenzara a gritar muy fuerte mientras el caido solo miraba a otro lado intentando evitar escuchar el grito de agonia del castaño que rogaba por que parasen o lo mataran

durante 30 minutos el dolor fue presente para el castaño, cuando termino pudo ver almenos unas esferas brillantes de colores segun la chica gremory ala que perteneciera los sentimientos, pero habia dos mas que brillaban junto a estas, una era morada y habia sido la primera que salio, segun el color correspondian a una gremory: el de rias era rojo, el de akeno violeta, koneko blanco, asia amarillo, rossweisser plateado, xenovia azul, irina miel, ravel anaranjado, pero el castaño entendio que la primera que salio correspondia a una chica que lo hizo sufrir durante ya mucho tiempo era la de reynare pero habia una de color dorado el cual no tenia un dueño determinado asi que el castaño decidio conservar esa de entre las demas, las demas esferas fueron introducidas en frascos los cuales fueron guardados por el caido en una caja la cual el caido propuso cuidar.

asi despues del ritual y la incognita de quien era la esfera de color dorado el castaño se despidio y agradecio todo, se sentia extraño mas lguero y sin ninguna muestra de sufrimiento, pero el caido penso en una cosa para pagarle al castaño por el sufrimiento que le genero, es asi como el caido de entre una de sus bolsas de su pantalon le entrego unas llaves asi el castaño agradecio el trago y las llaves y se fue del lugar pero algo comenzo a cambiar en el ya que aunque sus ojos recobraron el brillo que tenian tambien era como si hubieran sido cambiados por los de otro mas...

oir:Megazone 23 Soundtrack - 11. Senaka-Goshi ni Sentimental (Sentimental Over My Back)

despues de lo sucedio en el primer dia desde la llegada de la academia youkai el castaño regreso asu habitacion en el hotel, una vez adentro recorrio la habitacion buscando asu hermana cuando finalmente la encontro, su "hermana" corrio hasta el resiviendolo con un calido beso en la mejilla

-he miyuki pero y eso por que?-pregunto el castaño sorprendido

-eso es por salvarme de aquellos tipos -dijo la chica mientras se sonrojaba

-oye te apetese salir ala ciudad-dijo el castaño dejando su mochila en su cama

-salir a estas horas?-pregunto

-si por que no?-dijo el castaño mientras parecia que su actitud habia cambiado

-esta bien espera un momento-dijo la chica meintras se hiba asu habitacion a cambiarse, asu durante unos minutos fue el mieentras el castaño esperaba en la sala de la habitacion, vestido con una chaleco negro, una camisa amarilla y pantalones de mezclilla, en sus manos habian unos guantes sin dedos

asi mientras esperaba ala chica la puerta se abrio de la habitacion, revelando ala castaña vestida de un vestido largo amarillo y unas zapatillas de tacon pequeño

-me veo rara no?-pergunto la chica

-no claro que no, estas radiante-dijo el castaño mientras abria la puerta- vamos?-pregunto mientras le extendia una mano ala castaña

-si-fueron sus palabras mientras tomaba la mano del castaño y asi los dos salian corriendo del hotel, aunue sieta chica peli gris habia visto alos chicos salir y asi sin que se diera cuenta nadie comenzo a seguirlos desde los tejados de la ciudad

el castaño llevo ala chicaq a un callejon oscuro donde habia una moto rojo carmesi aunque era de un diseño diferente a cualquier moto conocida

-y esto?-pregunto la castaña

-esta es mi moto, un prototipo que un amigo construyo-dijo el castaño mientras pensaba que momentos antes habia estado con azazel arreglando unos problemas con el castaño y su "corazon"- esta moto se llama garland-

-mmm es extraña tu moto pero ala vez es genial-dijo la chica sorprendida por la forma de la moto qeue aunque fuera una motto parecia tambien una especie de tanque en miniatura (buscar megazone 23 garland bike)

asi sin mas los dos chicos se subiero ala moto y a gran velocidad salieron los dos montados en el vehiculo que parecia un rayo mientras recorria la ciudad, la castaña solo se abrazaba al castaño con fuerza mientras disfrutaba del viaje, mientras en los techos una figura los seguia de cerca

asi fue durante un rato hasta que los dos llegaron auna feria en kuoh, asi mientras los dos paseavan de puesto en puesto probando diferentes alimentos y juegos los dos eran observados sin ninguna sospecha

asi fue durante algun tiempo hasta que dieron las 11:30 de la noche y para ellos la diversion aun no terminaba, pero no eran los unicos ya que en ese momento las chicas del club del oculismo que estaban junto a erick, la razon era que no tenian donde dormir hasta dentro de una horas

oir:Robotech - Broken Heart

asi sin percatarse, los dos grupos estaban acercandoce lenta y peligrosamente alo que seria una reunion de excompañeros entre las chicas del grupo gremory y el castaño

cada paso que daban era un paso mas a un enfrentamiento, un paso mas a un encuentro, un paso mas a un nuevo comienzo y un paso mas para para el sufrimiento...

no sabian como pero los dos grupos estaban frente a frente, mientras las chicas gremory estaban sorprendidas por la aparicion del castaño en kuoh despues de lo sucedido algun tiempo atras, el castaño solo las veia con indiferencia y normalidad

-issei eres tu?-pregunto la peliroja sorprendida

-oh buenas noches-dijo el castaño sonriendo feliz mente

-esto...yo..queria disculparme-dijo la peliroja mientras todas bajaban sus cabezas incomodas por la situacion

-disculparse? por que?-pregunto el castaño

-si veras yo...-dijo rias un tanto dificilmente alo que queria expresar- yo queria decirte que...-

-esto no se de donde me conosca pero yo no la reconosco, talvez se confundio de persona asi que disculpeme pero me tengo que ir, vamos miyuki-dijo el castaño despidiendose y tomando ala castaña de la mano comenzando a alejarse de ellos pero sierta peliroja involuntariamente tomo la mano del castaño sorprendiendose asi misma, el castaño solo veia ala gremory que no decia nada asi que solto el agarre sin mucha fuerza y reanudo su camino

como si fuera un sueño el castaño se iva con la chica felizmente como si no conociera en nada alas gremory que solo lo veian alejarse como un recuerdo lejano y olvidado, que habia sucedido realmente con el ritual? y que aran ahora las gremory al ver que issei regreso a kuoh?

* * *

bien espero que le haya gustado el capitulo ya se corto como los de los demas fics que he escrito pero no me culpen espero que les hya gustado el openeing que escribi ya que en muchos fics tambien habian puesto openings quize hacer uno tambien y bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios hasta la proxima


	6. Chapter 6

okai bueno talvez lo que lean acontinuacion sea fuerte extraño y algo inmoral pero recuerden lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora en el fic y no se preocupen pronto las demas tendran sus apariciones y oportunidades

sin mas preámbulos el cuarto capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

capitulo 5: concurso + vampiro

(oir: boys over flowers op)

un cielo despejado que muestra la academia kuoh y cambia ala academia youkai

 _ **Almost Paradise achimboda deo nunbusin**_

issei aparece en la entrada cambiando su uniforme de kuoh por el de la academia youkai  
 _ **Nal hyanghan neoui sarangi onsesang da gajindeutae**_

issei ve una fotografia del club del oculismo y el consejo estudiantil con ojos tristes

 _ **In my life nae jichin sarme kkumcheoreom**_

alsa la vista y ve al club del periodismo  
 _ **Dagawajun ni moseubeul eonje kkajina saranghal su itdamyeon**_

moka y akasha jalan los brazos de issei

 _ **Neoui soneul japgoseo sesangeul hyanghae himkkeot sorichyeo**_

misore, kurumu, yukari y rubi viendo alas hermanas pelear por el castaño  
 _ **Haneureul georeo yaksokhae yeongwonhi ojik neomaneul saranghae**_

issei voltea aver hacia atras y ve al club del oculismo junto con a eric en frente  
 _ **Bamhaneul byeolbitgateun uri dulmanui areumdaun kkum Paradise**_

eric y rias se besan en los labios y el castaño solo lo mira serio  
 _ **Neowa hamkkehandamyeon eodideun gal su isseo to the my Paradise**_

issei y eric dejan a sus respectivos grupos y se lanzan con sus puños serados golpeando el rostro del otro  
 _ **Neoreul irheotdeon sigangwa geuapeum modu daijeobwa**_

una gran explocion ocurre y cambia la escena a una habitacion oscura con un trono  
 _ **Ijebuteo sijagiya neowa hamkke**_

alrededor del trono se encuentran rizevim junto auna silueta sentada en el trono  
 _ **Tteonaboneun geoya dallyeoganeun geoya loving you forever**_

se ve al equipo de vali frente a esta silueta en pose de combate junto a cao cao

 _ **Almost Paradise taeyangboda deo ttaseuhan**_

los lideres de las fracciones de todas mitolagias aparecen en otra sala viendo una pantalla flotante  
 _ **Nal boneun neoui nunbicheun onsesang da gajindeutae**_

la pantalla muestra a issei en balanze breaker enfrentandose auna version del scale mail negra y con capa

 _ **In my life nae jichin sarme biccheoreom**_

de un golpe issei sale volando por un golpe cubierto de sangre callendo inconsiente  
 _ **Dagawajun ni sarangeul eonje kkajina ganjikhal su itdamyeon**_

issei ve enfrente alos grupos sitri, gremory y el club del periodismo donde extiende su brazo tomando la mano de alguien

 _ **You are All of my love!**_

 _ **You are All of my life!**_

se ve al club del periodismo en bicicletas saltando desde una colina  
 _ **Nae modeungeol georeoseo naneunneoreul saranghae!**_

una a una las chicas que conocio aparecen y desaparecen mientras se acercan a darle un beso al castaño

 _ **Jeo pureunbada gateun uri dulmanui areumdaun got Paradise**_

finalmente issei besa a una chica que no puede ser distingida  
 _ **Neowa hamkkehandamyeon eodideun gal su isseo to the my Paradise**_

los solitarios pasillos de la academia kuoh cambian a los de la academia youkai

 _ **Neoreul irheotdeon sigangwa geuapeum modu daijeobwa**_

el club del oculismo cambia al de el club del periodismo  
 _ **Ijebuteo sijagiya neowa hamkke**_  
 _ **Tteonaboneun geoya dallyeoganeun geoya loving you forever**_

issei ve ambas escuelas, a ambos clubes frente a ellas

 _ **Almost Paradise achimboda deo nunbusin**_

sonrie y camina entre enmedio de ambos  
 _ **Nal hyanghan neoui sarangi onsesang da gajindeutae**_

y se detiene dando vista al inframundo desde una colina

 _ **In my life nae jichin sarme kkumcheoreom**_  
 _ **Dagawajun ni moseubeul eonje kkajina saranghal su itdamyeon**_

issei y todos los personajes de ambas series aparecen reunidos en la colina

 _ **Cheonsagateun ne misoga gadeukhan uri nagwone**_  
 _ **Neomaneul wihan kkotteullo yeongwonhi chaewo dulkkeoya**_

issei es rodeado desde la colina por todas las chicas de ambas escuelas

 _ **Almost Paradise taeyangboda deo ttaseuhan**_  
 _ **Nal boneun neoui nunbicheun onsesang da gajindeutae**_

issei intenta escapar pero cae por la colina rodando hasta abajo

 _ **In my life nae jichin sarme biccheoreom**_

todas las chicas se preocupan y ven al castaño preocupadas  
 _ **Dagawajun ni sarangeul eonje kkajina ganjikhal su itdamyeon**_

las chicas de ambos clubes se ven con caras poco amistosas y se voltean a lados opuestos  
 _ **Eonjekkajina saranghal su itdamyeon**_

* * *

hotel penthouse del hotel de kuoh...

era de noche mas de las 3 de la madrugada y las chicas gremory pudieron ser alojadas en el hotel del castaño sin darse cuenta ya que cumplia con las necesidades de todas ellas en lo que la casa era reparada

habia pasdo y algunas horas desde el encuentro de el castaño y las chicas gremory, ellas por su lado aun no se recuperaban dela imprecion de la actitud del castaño que parecia tan normal pero rara ala vez, cosa que para las chicas gremory era preocupante y mas la ultima respuesta del castaño antes de marcharse

-no se de donde me conosca pero yo no la reconosco, talvez se confundio de persona asi que disculpeme pero me tengo que ir, vamos miyuki-

era lo que resonaba en la cabeza de todas aunque se habian enamorado de erick ellas aun tenian algo de afecto por el castaño, pero no podian hacer nada ya que el castaño habia sido expulsado del grupo por todas ellas y ahora en su lugar estaba el rubio encantador que no era kiba o gasper

que le habia sucedido al castaño para que cambiara tan redicalmente de actitud y quien era la chica que lo acompañaba en el festival?, era lo que todas se preguntaban con nucha molestia y tristes cosa que noto el rubio erick y comenzo a molestar

* * *

en el hotel unos pisos abajo estaba el cuarto del castaño quien dormia placidamente junto asu hermana en una cama matrimonial, los dos dormian placidamente esperando el inicio de otro dia de su viaje escolar.

al dia siguiente el castaño consiguio poder levantarse mas temprano que de costumbre y con muchas energias aun no entenia lo que sucedia con el desde el ritual la noche pasada pero se sentia mejor que nunca, asi que levanto asu hermana y se fueron a desayunar al comedor junto alas demas chicas del club del periodismo, todas estaban como de costumbre con sus cosas y peleas diarias por el castaño pero cierta peli gris lo veia con mucha sospecha ya que sabia que algo no iva bien con el.

asi durante el desayuno aparecio la profesora nekome sensei para avisarles alos chicos sobre las actividades del dia

-buenos dias chicos esto bien revisemos el itinerario del dia de hoy de acuerdo-dijo la profesor viendo hacia los lados mientras los alumnos acentian ala profesora

-siiiii-fuero lo que dijeron todos al unisono

-bien veamos en la mañana se decidio ir ala academia kuoh el unico centro de estudio en la zona que alberga seres sobrenaturales, y lugar de donde probiene nuestro compañero issei-dijo la profesora señalando al castaño

todos vieron al castaño que seguia como si nada pero decidieron esperar a ver que ofrecia la academia del castaño

-bien tambien como parte de la funcion de la acdemia youkai se aclaro que nuestra academia luchara en una batalla de bandas contra la academia kuoh-dijo la masetra mientras todos se alegraban por ello y gritbana con mucha enfuria-calmense, calmense bien ahora quiero que todos se dirigan hacia sus habitaciones y se alisten ya que saldremos en una hora

todos asintieron sin objecion y facilmente y velosmente corrieon hacia sus habitaciones para ir a alistarse y todo lo que nesecitarian en el concurso, asi el comedor quedo vascio mientras que las chicas del club del oculismo bajaban de sus habitaciones vestidas con su uniforme y ingresaban al comedor para tomar aciento en una de als mesas

-que escandalo habia hace un rato no crees akeno?-

-si buchou, pero que se le puede hacer seguramente son chicos de vacaciones que vinieron a kuoh a divertirse-

-crees que issei vino a divertirse hasta donde se el se fue a una academia muy lejos de aqui pero reaparece como si nada-

-es verdad eso es muy raro?-

-cro pero no le demos mucha importancia ahora vamos a apurarnos que un grupo de alumnos vendran ala academai kuoh a retarnos a un concurso de canto y tenemos que sorprender a erick-dijo rias emocionada

asi sin mas las chicas del club del oculismo solante se limitaron a apaurarse a comenr, una vez acabaron subieron a sus habitaciones en el penthouse y se arreglaron para salir corriendo del hotel

en ese momento todos los alumnos de la academia youki abordaban sus camiones para dirigirse a al academia kuoh

* * *

habia comenzado el segundo turno de la academia kuoh ytodos estabn siendo reunidos en el el auditorio de la academia de un lado los alumnos de kuoh y del otro los de youkai, solo algunos fueron selecionados para representar alas academias

los presentadores fueron nekonome sensei del lado de la academia youkai mientras del otro era azazel quien representaba ala academia kuoh

-bien mocosos estan listos para el inicio de este evento?¡-pregunto el caido vastante energetico

-siiiiiiii-se escucho en ambos lados de los alumnos

-bien aqui tienen al primer grupo de parte de la academia visitante la señorita misuki -dijo el caido mientras aparecia nekonome sensei junto ala castaña

-ella es misuki, tiene 17 años, es completamente sana y no tiene pareja-dijo mientras los hombres de ambas escuelas gritaban con euforia

-bien estas lista pequeña?-pregunto el caido

\- si-

-bien aqui la tienen-al decir eso las luces se apagaron pero comenzo un sonido de musica

oir:Macross Final Battle (If You Wanna Fly)

las luces se prendieron mostrando ala castaña que vestia un vestido violeta con unos guantes blancos y un peinado de prinsesa mientras los reflectores apuntaban a ella

[Verse 1:]  
Scared of heights*  
You're the type to take it slow  
Don't know why but you fight the impossible  
You could have it all

Just stop thinkin'  
Cuz you're missing  
All the feelings  
You could have if you'd only let me in  
Don't make the biggest mistake of your life

[Chorus:]  
If you wanna fly  
just don't look down baby  
Hold on tight

I'll take you for a ride  
You can call me crazy  
But its alright

Cuz you know that you wanna fall  
But your too scared to loose it all

Show you the time of your life

If you wanna fly  
Cuz you wanna fly

[Verse 2:]  
Keep on Sayin you ain't playin  
but I know the truth (that you want me too)  
You've been hurt and been burned  
and I have been too  
What'cha got left to loose

Just stop thinkin  
cuz youre missin  
all the feelings  
you can have if you'd only let me in  
Dont make the biggest mistake of your life

[Repeat Chorus:]

al finalizar la cancion todos los presentes se levantaron mientras aplaudian, ella al haber sido la primera representante habia dejado al publico de pie y muy alegres mientras se escuchaban ovaciones de todos hacia la castaña, despues de eso los dos presentadores hicieron su aparicion

-bien eso estubo intenzo para ser el inico pero esto aun no se acaba no es asi linda gatita-dijo azazel mientras se acercaba ala profesora rubia

-si, pero alejese de mi por favor profesor estamos en publico-dijo la profesora sonrojada mientras alejaba al caido

todos los presentes se quedaron con cara de 0°O WTF QUE SENSEI TAN MAS PERVERTIDO

-bien y continuando ahora la siguiente cancion sera tocada por un grupo de personas que ustedes conocen y adoran tanto con ustedes las chicas de el club del oculismo-dijo el caido mientras aparecian las mencionadas: rias estaba vestida de un traje de conejita negro, asia estaba en el bajo vestida con su ropa de monja, xenovia en la bateria con su traje de combate, akeno en la guitarra electrica con su ropa de sacerdotista y koneko en la el teclado con sus orejas de nekomata, mientras irina se encontraba tras bambalinas manejando el equipo de sonido del grupo

oir:God Knows - Hirano Aya Full Sub Españ

kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru  
gomen ne nani mo dekinakute  
itami wo wakachiau koto sae  
anata wa yurushite kurenai

muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu  
senaka mukete satteshimau  
on the lonely rail

watashi tsuiteiku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
ima futari ni God bless...

todokete atsuku naru omoi wa  
genjitsu tokashite samayou  
aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai  
anata e afuredasu Lovin' you

semete utsukushii yume dake wo  
egakinagara oikakeyou  
for your lonely heart

yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo  
me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou  
watashi kakugo shiteru  
kurai mirai datte  
tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne  
my wish kanaetai noni  
subete wa God knows...

anata ga ite watashi ga ite  
hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta  
awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara  
kizuato nazoru

dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
ima futari ni God bless...

al terminar todos volvieron a ovacionar al grupo por dos cosas como tocaban y la segunda por sus ropas lo cual era obvio, cuando nuevamente todos se quedaron calaldos aparecieron los presentadores nuevamente

-bien eso era algo inesperado y mas de mis propias estudiante-dijo el caido tambien sorprendido por el talento de las chicas

-pero bien continuando ahora la siguiente nuestra alumna numero 1 akasha blooddrive-dijo la profesora mientras la peli gris aparecia con su uniforme, todos los alumnos de la academia kuoh estaban sorprendidos por la belleza de la chica

-mira es una diosa-

-ya vistes sus ojos parecen rubies-

-ella puede que sea mejor que nuestras onne samas-

eran algunos de lso comentarios de la gente de las butacas, la chica solo los ignoro y se planto enfrente de todos con el microfono siendo señalada por los reflectores

(bueno porque me gusta la cancio decidi ponerla)

oir:Dancing in the velvet moon

hakugin no honoo ten wo kogashite  
tatoe kokoro hikisaitemo  
anata dake ni sasagetai no  
watashi no mune no juujika wo

nemuranai VELVET no tsuki  
kazarareta himitsu no heya  
futari kiri sotto kagi wo kake  
odorimashou itazura na toki ni yudanete

yasashiku hi wo tomoshita CANDLE no youni anata  
aa torokasete agemashou  
chikainasai eien wo

ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai  
amaku kiyora na jumon wo kakete  
anata dake ni yurusareru no  
kinjirareta MELODY sae mo  
jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru  
tsukamaete... hayaku watashi wo

akeru koto wo wasureta yoru ni  
torawareta hoshi no izumi  
hitori kiri sotto inoru youni  
yume wo miyou sameru koto nai yume wo

yami no naka shibarareta watashi wo mitsukedashite  
aa kuruoshii sono kaori de  
tsutsumikonde ima sugu ni

hakugin no honoo maiagaru sora  
subete nomikonde kieusete mo  
anata dake wo motometeru no  
uzuku kodou wa tomerarenai  
majiwaru futatsu no tamashii ga  
itsuka kiseki okosu yo

unmei wa kimatteru no?  
kaeru koto wa dekinakute mo  
watashi nara atarashii inochi no kaze fukikonde ageru

ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai  
amaku kiyora jumon kakete  
anata dake ni yurusareru no  
kinjirareta MELODY sae mo  
jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru  
tsukamaete hayaku... saa watashi wo

nuevamente la gente se levanto para aclamar ala chica que comenzo a dejar el escenario y dirigirse a tras el escenario donde la esperaba el castaño

-cantas muy bien akashia-dijo el castaño la chica solo se sonrojo un poco pero lo vio como de costumbre

-callate y preparate tu-dijo alejandoce de el

asi el castaño quedo solo pero con un rostro sonriente, en el escenario nuevamente los presentadores anunciaron a otra persona estavez se trataba de erick y kiba quienes aprecian haciendo un duelo, siendo resivivdos por aclamaciones de todas las chicas de ambas academias

oir:on off- futatsu no kudou

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai

Mou nandomo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo

Ienai kizu Kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no (Naka ni) Ima mo (Yadoru) Omoi o osaekirenai

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai Tsumi o kizande mo Kitto

Kodoku no fuchi aruki nagara sukuwareteita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai REAL na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku irokoku shinobu yoru yo

Futatsu no kodou Marude awase kagami no you ni  
Niteru (Keredo) Chigau (Itami) Mugen ni tsuzuiteiku

Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru o  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai Tsumi ni oborete mo Kitto

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai Tsumi o kizande mo Kitto

al finalizar solamente resivieron aclamaciones de las chicas de ambas escuelas asi retirandoce

-vaya esto se pone interesante bien y quien sigue nekome sensei?-pregunto el caido ala profesora mientras la comia con la mirada

-bien sigue nuestro mas reciente y alumno estrella... hyoudo issei-dijo laprofesora mientras el caido se sorprendia por el nombre ya que no sabia que issei asistiera ala academia youkai, en las butacas los alumnos hablaban cosas neggativas y poco buenas del castaño devido asu historial en la academia, pero de entre todos los mienbros del grupo gremori sin excepicion estaban sorprendidos por escuchar ese nombre mientras veian como el castaño aparecia en el escenario

-ese es issei/san/kun/sempai- dijeron al unisono todos a excepcionde erick

el castaño entraba sorprendiendo a la academia kuoh pero el estaba feliz y sinnigun miedo o temor ante toda la gente que lo conocia y gritaba cosas negativas o demigrantes hacia el castaño cosa que todos los de la academia youkai se percataron y miraron extrañados del porque la reaccion de la academia kuoh haca el castaño...

* * *

bien espero que le haya gustado el capitulo ya se corto como los de los demas fics que he escrito pero no me culpen espero que les hya gustado el openeing que escribi ya que en muchos fics tambien habian puesto openings quize hacer uno tambien y bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios hasta la proxima


	7. Chapter 7

okai bueno talvez lo que lean acontinuacion sea fuerte extraño y algo inmoral pero recuerden lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora en el fic y no se preocupen pronto las demas tendran sus apariciones y oportunidades

sin mas preámbulos el cuarto capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

capitulo 6: concurso + vampiro pt2

-vaya esto se pone interesante bien y quien sigue nekome sensei?-pregunto el caido ala profesora mientras la comia con la mirada

-bien sigue nuestro mas reciente y alumno estrella... hyoudo issei-dijo laprofesora mientras el caido se sorprendia por el nombre ya que no sabia que issei asistiera ala academia youkai, en las butacas los alumnos hablaban cosas neggativas y poco buenas del castaño devido asu historial en la academia, pero de entre todos los mienbros del grupo gremori sin excepicion estaban sorprendidos por escuchar ese nombre mientras veian como el castaño aparecia en el escenario

-ese es issei/san/kun/sempai- dijeron al unisono todos a excepcionde erick

el castaño entraba sorprendiendo a la academia kuoh pero el estaba feliz y sinnigun miedo o temor ante toda la gente que lo conocia y gritaba cosas negativas o demigrantes hacia el castaño cosa que todos los de la academia youkai se percataron y miraron extrañados del porque la reaccion de la academia kuoh haca el castaño.

el chico continuo habanzando con un microfono en mano para cuando comenzeo a sonar la cancion.(si ya se pero es muy tipico ademas me gusta esta cancion y aquien no)

oir:hyakuman kai no je taime - rosario vampire sub español

hoshikuzu RANNAWEI boku wa koi shita no ka?

ikenai BEIBU na kimi ni koi shita no ka?

MIRAA BOORU ga koi wo kurukuru sasete  
koshi ga koshi ga DANSU wo hajimeru

Say Say Say koneko-chan (koneko-chan)  
Hey Hey Hey mou tomerarenaize  
daremo tomararenaize

ichimankai no aishiteru demo kanawanai no naraba  
hyakumankai no Ah… JUTEEMU wo kimi ni ageyou  
ichiokukai no JUTEEMU nante sore koso baka sa…  
kimi no kuchibiru ni Chu Chu Chu…  
aaa shiyou

kimi to no hiasobi ACHICHIAACHIICHIACHICHI  
ACHOCHOCHO atsuize ACHICHIAACHIICHIACHICHI

kogete mo megezu ni ACHICHIACHICHIACHICHI  
moete moetezu KYKYUNSHITAI

Yeah Yeah Yeah YOROREIIHIIYOROREIIHII  
RAI RAI RAI koyoi wa subete DERISHASU  
soshite boku wa DENJARASU

hyakuikkai no PUROPOOZU demo todokanai no naraba  
hyakuyakai no Ah… joyanokane de toshikoshi soba sa…  
JUTEEMU JUTEEMU JUTEEMU JUTEEMU JUTEEMU  
kore de yatto go kai…  
JUTEEMU no michi wa No No No  
aaa kewashii

JUTEEMU JUTEEMU JUTEEMU

Yes Yes Yes koneko-chan koneko-chan  
Bang Bang Bang mou san ban nandaze  
mousugu owacchauze

ichimankai no aishiteru demo kanawanai no naraba  
hyakumankai no Ah… JUTEEMU wo kimi ni ageyou  
ichiokukai no JUTEEMU nante sore koso baka sa…  
kimi no kuchibiru ni Chu Chu Chu…  
aaa shiyou

JUTEEMU JUTEEMU JUTEEMU

al finalizar un silencio se presento no habia comentarios para nada, sol un par de ovaciones que resivio todos estaban sorprendidos, los hombres increiblemente impresionados, las mujeres totalmente sonrojadas y con ganas de abrazar y besar al castaño, pero en especial las chicas del grupo gremory estaban sorprendidas por ello ya que desconocian tal habilidad del ex peon de rias.

asi el castaño despues solo se retiro atras banbalinas donde fue resibido por besos y abrazos por las chicas del club del periodismo

-nada mal ise-dijo cierta peli gris mientras veia al castaño con sierto sonrojo

-no esperaba nada mas de mi futuro prometido-dijo misore llamando la atencion de todos

-como que tu prometido acosadora¡-dijo molesta una chica de grandes pechos la cual al decir eso termino conjelada

-eto chicas ya tranquilisense-dijo el castaño tratando de calmarlas

asi despues de un rato mas de pleitos se escucho un anuncio, proveniente del auditorio

-bien supongo que nadie se esperaba esa actuacion de mi estudiante-dijo un azazel aun sin entender nada-pero bien antes de anunciar al ganador se decidio un ultimo reto tres grupos pelearan por el primer lugar se trata de dos grupos de la academia youkai y uno de la academia kuoh sin mas empesaremos con las damas y el unico grupo de chicas en esta ronda akashia y moka

Original / Romaji LyricsEnglish Translation What 'bout my star?

What 'bout my star?

Baby doushitai? soujuu  
handoru gyutto nigitte mou STANDBY  
(Do you) want my heart & want my love?  
NO!? nmou! SWING shite KISS!

chuuto hanpa na STYLE wa NO  
buttonjyatteru LOVE nara for me  
(How) beautiful! Excuse me!  
hoshitara rarara possibilities

POINT I don't care DOLLARS How much fake  
POINT futatsu ni hitotsu  
but ai nara shite

What 'bout my star?

Darlin' chikadzuite fukujuu?  
NO YOU, NO LIFE nantsutte mou zettai!  
need your heart & need your love  
OH YES! SWEET de KISS!

nokkacchatteru koi demo GO!  
mou ikkai nante nai kara HAPPY  
no more chance! no rules!  
GET shitai kara rarara I all give it to you.

3\. Hey, I count down.  
2\. Are you ready?  
1\. kakugo wa dou?  
0\. ai, narashite!

What 'bout my star?

kanaete! You yield to me.  
oshiete! Your true feeling.  
kanaete! You yield to me.  
sekashite! Impulsive date.

Let me know what you want, I would give you!  
How fantastic to be with you. My love!

[repetir]

todos ovacionaban alas chicas que disfrutaban del momento aunque la cancion se la dedicaron a alguien en especial asi las luces se apagaron dejando atodos en oscuridad, pero algo diferente sucedio solo estaba el peon peli rubio erick, mientras que el caballero kiba estaba en una caja encerrado

-he y kiba kun?-pregunto el caido al peon

-no podra presentarse algo ocurrio-dijo el rubio mientras el sensei solo se limitaba a suspirar

el castaño salio con una guitarra electrica de entre las cortinas y se posiciono enfrente de un microfono momenzando a tocar mientras una bateria aparecia atras desde un eleevador del suelo se trataba de el hombre lobo y lider del club del periodismo, jin

oir:evo(digimon tamers)

Naritai jibun yume ni miru no wa  
Dare ni mo tanomenai sa

Try kiba wo muita yasashisa mo arun da  
mamoritai mono mae de wa

sekai ga kawaru kitto kono itami wo norikoetara  
Mayotteru hima wa nai sa tatakawanakucha  
Kenshiki ga kawaru sora mo osorenai yuuki motta kara  
Chigau jibun wo sagashite tobitateru hazu sa

Liwake bakari kangaete mata  
Nanika no sei ni suru no ka?

Cry kizu tsuitari atsuku naru kara koso  
Ikiterun daro omokiri

ashita ga kawaru motto kono namida to mukiaetara  
nige komu basho wa nai sa tatakawanakucha  
rekishi ga kawaru koukai shinai to kimeta kono kara  
yowai jibun wo taoshite umare kawareru sa

sekai ga kawaru kitto kono itami to mukiaetara  
mayotteru hima wa nai sa tatakawanakucha  
kenshiki ga kawaru sora mo osorenai yuuki motta kara  
chigau jibun wo sagashite tobitateru hazu sa

cuando acabo de cantar se escucho nuevamente una ovacion, el publico se emocionaba al escuchar las voces de los participantes pero cuando el rubio se dirigio a atras del escenaria se encontro con el castaño ambos se veian con odio tanto que de sus mieradas salian rayos los cuales chocaban

-mph y que esperas sal hyoudo espero escuchar tu sigueinte cancion-dijo con burla

-...-el castaño no responcio y permanecio en silencio

-que te has dado cuenta que soy mejor que tu al robarte a rias y alas demas?-

-...-nuevamente hubo un silencio que comenzo a molestar al rubio

-contestame misera basura-dijo molesto pero el castaño mientras sujetaba al castaño que no dijo nada

asi solo lo solto con enojo para retirase y dejar al castaño a la espera de ser anuciado

-denle una calida vienbenida al ultimo concursante..hyoudo issei¡-dijo el caido mientras el castaño resivia una ovacion pero no salia al escenario...

* * *

bien espero que le haya gustado el capitulo ya se corto como los de costumbre pero bueno nuevamente dejo la parte del castaño en incognita pero antes de poner la cancion quisiera escuchar sus ideas por que yo solo conosco musica anime y queria que la ultima cancion fuera epica asi que espero sus recomendaciones y bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios y como es mi forma de despedirme...

~see you next to illusion~


	8. Chapter 8

okai bueno despues de escuchar y ver multiples traducciones de las canciones que me mandaron he decidio poner esta para el gran fila pero no se sorprendan por lo que baya a suceder en este cap okay aunque no se preocupen las demas recomendaciones que me habeis hecho seguiran en otros caps ya que aun falta el mucho para que termine el fic asi como tambien hay muchas fiestas y eventos alo largo del ciclo escolar

sin mas preámbulos el cuarto capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

capitulo 6: concurso + vampiro pt3

-denle una calida bienvenida al ultimo concursante..hyoudo issei¡-dijo el caido mientras el castaño resivia una ovacion pero no salia al escenario estaba completamente en blanco, habia algo que no encajaba del todo queria cantar una cancion de sentimientos frios pero no debia hacerlo que debia hacer?

pero despues el castaño comenzo a sentir un lijero malestar en su hombro, estaba sudando y respirando agitadamente por que las palabras de aquel rubio tenian ese efecto en el, sentia que debia matarlo pero por que? no sabia por que , el castaño nuevamente sintio la molestia y reviso su hombro derecho para ver una especie de araña pero no era como una normal esta emanaba un aura oscura pero como llego ese aracnido asu hombro y para enpesar por que la araña lo habai picado dos veses

-compañero quitate eso detecto una anomalia en tu cuerpo¡-informo el dragon de gales y el castaño con un velos movieminto tiro al aracnido que despues de caer al suelo se escondio entre las cajas

asi despues de ver nuevamente donde aquel incecto le habia mordido, todo asu alrededor comenzo a dar vueltas, el piso se veia lejos, el techo muy alto, estaba entrando en shock no entendia por que pero todos sus sentidos comenzaron a jugarle un mal rato, pero despues sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse borrosos apenas podia ver

-q..que...me esta pasando?-se pregunto mientras se apoyaba en una pared, afuera todos esperaban escuchar al castaño ya que comenzaron a llamarlo, el castaño podia oir sus voces lo llamaban pero el no podia ver nada con claridad, pero aun asi comenzo a caminar tambaleandoce y apollandoce

-compañero escucha esa araña no era algo normal te ha inyectado una droga, pero no es comun parece tener propiedades sacrodemoniacas-informo el dragon pero el castaño solo estaba pensando en algo mas

-d...draig tu puedes ver lo que hay afuera hasta cierto punto no?-pregunto el castaño

-si pero porque?-

-mi vista se ha vuelto borrosa necesito que seas mis ojos-dijo el castaño que se detubo al no encontrar donde mas apoyarse, se encontraba en la asalida entre tras la cortina y el escenario-puedo pedirte eso?-pregunto el castaño

-claro dame un momento para evitar que los humanos me vean creo que solo con la geman visible deveria ser necesario y poco llamativo-dijo el dragon mientras comenzaba a ver por la gema verde en la mano del castaño-bien empesemos¡-dijo con motivacion el dragon asi el castaño comenzo a avanzar como si nada

al hacer presencia en el escenario el castaño resibio una obvacion

-issei, issei, issei¡-se escuchaba de los ascientos

el castaño habanzaba lentamente y con normalidad mientras resivia instrucciones del dragon

-compañero detente y gira-ordeno el drago mientras el castaño hacia caso al dragon pero quedaba viendo en sentido contrario al publico-compañero estas viendo al lado contrario¡-dijo nervioso

-(perdon)-contesto mentalemnte dandose la vuelta- bien esta cancion sin importar que dificultad se me presente o que tan dificil seal la situacion en la que me encuentre siempre me mantendre de pie-declaro el castaño hacia el rubio que se encontraba junto alas chicas del grupo gremory en especial de rias

oir:

Austin Mahone - What About Love

[Verse 1]  
I-I'm feeling your thunder  
The storm's getting closer  
This rain is like fire  
And my-my world's going under  
And I can't remember  
The reason that you got off the line

[Bridge]  
You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
I'll take this pain  
Yeah, I can't, I can't

[Chorus]  
But what about love?  
What about our promises?  
What about love?  
You take it off and leave me nothing  
What about love?  
What about us 'til we end?  
What about love?  
You cut my wings, now I am falling  
What about love? (x2)

[Verse 2]  
Why are you colder than winter?  
You're switching the picture  
You used to be perfect, yeah (yeah)  
Once you're hot like the summer  
But suddenly remember  
The reason that you said "bye bye bye"

[Bridge]  
You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
I'll take this pain  
Yeah, I can't, I can't

[Chorus]  
But what about love?  
What about our promises?  
What about love?  
You take it off and leave me nothing  
What about love?  
What about us 'til we end?  
What about love?  
You cut my wings, now I am falling  
What about love? (x2)

[Middle 8 - x4]  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh  
What about-what about love?

[Bridge]  
You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
Watching every night get colder  
You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
I'll take this pain  
Yeah, I can't, I can't

[Chorus]  
But what about love?  
What about our promises?  
What about love?  
You take it off and leave me nothing  
What about love?  
What about us 'til we end?  
What about love?  
You cut my wings, now I am falling  
What about love? (x2)

[End]  
What about-what about  
What about love?  
What about-what about  
What about love?

cuando termino solo veia hacia el rubio y al grupo gremory con ojos sin luz, era evidente que habia llegado asu limite, mientras resivia una obvacion de parte del publico, la cancion haiba llebado parte de la verdad de el castaño aunque inconcientemente ya que sabia que algo le hacia falta aunque no recordaba que era despues de lo sucedido en el ritual...

el rubio solo lo veia con algo de enojo mientras cierto aracnido subia por su hombro

-me has fallado-dijo mientras aplastaba al insecto con su mano y tiraba el cadaber del aracnido a una esquina para retirarse molesto

asi los dos profesores subieron junto a todos los integrantes del concurso, por un lado rias y su sequito, por otro issei, en otro punto kiba y erick y finalmente moka y akasha

-bien no creo que es nesesario preguntar quien gano pero me da igual asi que lo anunciare-declaro el caido-el ganador del concurso es...-

-hyoudo issei nya-dijo la profesora nekome mientras terminaba la oracion y todos obacionaban al castaño, que solo tenia su pelo cubirendo sus ojos todas las chicas del club del periodismo se acercaron a el y lo comenzaron a felicitar

-issei que hermoso cantaste-dijo la vampireza de peli roza

-buen trabajo issei-dijo la vampireza de ojos rojos

-no me esperaba nada mas de mi prometido-dijo la peli labanda

-oye espera que tu prometido acosadora¡-reclamo la succubu mientras comenzaba otra pelea contra la yuki onna

vaya si que han pasado muchas cosas issei san pero mejor vallamos a celebrar-dijo mientras todos acentian pero habai algo extraño ell castaño no se movia de su lugar

-...-solo murmuraba cosas en voz baja

-oye issei que te sucede?-pregunto la peli gris mientras se acerbaba a el pero al tocarlo vio como se desplomaba en camara lenta frente asus ojos mientras caia, cuando toco suelo solo veia hacia donde en castaño estaba parado asta hace unos momentos y con mucho terror abria sus ojos al verlo en el suelo-issei ¡-dijo espantada para tomarlo entre sus brazos mientras las chicas del club del oculismo se percataban de ello y abrian sus ojos al no creerlo, en ese momento unas heridas se habrian del cuerpo del castaño mientras un poco de sangre brotaba de ellas, el caido al ver las manchas de sangre reconocio que esas heridas eran el resultado de el ritual aunque para estas alturas deberian de estar cerradas, que habia evitado que se cerraran o que las abrio nuevamente? era lo que se preguntaba

mientras cierto peli rubio alo lejos observaba todo con facinacion

-ya veo que no me fallaste aunque es una lastima que te haya matado-dijo le rubio mientras salia del escenario con una sonriza macabra

pero cierto espadachin lo habia escuchado mientras salia de donde el peon rubio lo habia metido...

* * *

bien espero que le haya gustado el capitulo tratare de hacer los caps mas largos apartir de este mes de junio ya que empiezan las vacaciones y bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios y como es mi forma de despedirme...

~see you next to illusion~


	9. Chapter 9

bueno perodon opr ausentarme tanto pero he tenido escuela y servicio social asi como el trabajo en otros fics y con otros escritores pero aun no olvido esta historia asi que no hos preocupeis que seguire con el fic hasta que diga lo contrario

sin mas preámbulos el cuarto capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

capitulo 6:procupacion; el regreso del rey valaquia

oir:#2 The Clockworks (Theophany)

el club del oculismo permanecia afuera de la enfermeria escolar, junto al club del periodismo de la academia youkai, ambos grupos permanecian en silencio, todos reunidos por solo un motivo...hyoudo issei

-ustdes que son de issei?-pregunto cierta peli gris de ojos rojos mientras veia a rias

-somos sus antiguos compañeros-dijo rias con su tono normal

-entonces ustedes son los demonios alos que pertenecio issei antes?-pregunto directamente

-si asi es y tu que eres de el?-pregunto rias con curiosidad de la relacion entre su antiguo peon con las chicas presentes

-yo solo soy alguien interesada en su sangre-dijo sin mentiras en sus palabras aunque el club del periodismo sabia que aunque eso era verdad no era toda

asi de la puerta salio la profesora rosswaisser junto a azazel mientras tenian expresiones un tanto angustiadas

-que sucedio con issei?-pregunto la peli gris al caido que solo suspiro

-bueno aun no sabemos que sucedio pero creemos que pudo haber sido algo de agotamiento-dijo mientras rosswaiser veia a azazel con un rostro serio pero vio que eso no serviria para evitar alas curiosas de entrar con issei en cuanto ellos se retiraran

-si eso es como dice azazel aunque creo que deberian venir en un rato mas tarde-dijo mientras sonreia pero se veia preocupada

-aque te refieres?-pregunto rias, los dos profesores solo comenzaron a retirarse mientras trataban de retirar asus estudiante-espera que haces sueltame azazel-dijo rias mientras veia como la movian

-actualmente lo que suceda con issei es responsabilidad de la academia youkai no nuestra rias ademas issei ya no es un demonio de tu grupo-dijo azazel seriamente, muy extrañamente ya que pocas veses ponia ese rostro de seriedad

las palabras de azazel fueron suficientes para hacer que rias se retirara, ella aveses lamentaba el simple hecho de haber dejado a issei, de hecho por que lo habia hecho, ella aun lo amaba pero erick tambien era alguien especial para ella.

asi todos los presentes se retiraron por recomendacion de los profesores los cuales se fueron al salon de profesores...

* * *

aula de profesores...

azazel y rossweisser permanecian en silencio mientras esperaban a alguien, en ese momento alguin entro se trataba de el caballero de rias, kiba.

-kiba kun, te aseguraste de que nadie te siguiera verdad?-pregunto rossweiser al rubio que solo asintio

-que sucede para que nos pidieras vernos aqui?-pregunto el caido

-azazel sensei vera algo ocurrio en el concierto-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento junto alos profesores

-que sucede?-

-el incidente de issei fue...-

-una trampa lo se, me di cuenta cuando revise a issei-dijo el caido mientras ponia una mirada melancolica

-entonces por que una no le dice a ellas?-pregunto el rubio

-veras kiba kun...cuando inspeccionamos a issei descubrimos algo el...el...-la peli plateado trataba de decir algo pero parecia que le era dificil

-que sucede rosswaisser sensei?-pregunto preocuado mientras temia lo peor para su amigo

-el ya no es el hyoudo issei que conociste-dijo azazel terminando las palabras de la maestra, peor solo el rubio parecia no entender nada

-aque se refiere?-

-veras issei ahora es una nueva persona, cuando regreso a kuoh el me pidio una manera de olvidar a las chicas del club, lo ayude pero parece que hice mal-dijo el caido

-aque se refiere azazel sensei? que hizo con issei kun?-pregunto rel rubio estaba preocupado y enojado

-veras le quite los sentimientos que tuvo por todas las chicas del oculismo pero durante el proceso, tambien perdio sus habalidades de demonio y no solo eso parece ser que ahora he despertado algo que no debi-dijo mientras vomenzaba a sudar friamente

-despertar algo en issei kun?-

-si, algo que esta mas alla de algo que me hubiese esperado de issei-dijo mientras veia el piso y ese rostro tambien se veia en rosswaisser

-que fue lo que encontraron?-pregunto mientras veia al caido que levanto su rostro

-esa vampiresa de pelo gris, debio haber provocado todo esto-dijo meintras aun veia al suelo pero levantaba su rostro con una mirada sombria-...encontramos un sacred gear dentro de issei..-dijo mientras tenia un backflash

* * *

backflash, moemntos antes en la enfermeria...

azazel y rosswaisser se encontraban atendiendo a issei que seguia un inconciente, azazel inspeccionaba el aura y sacred gear del castaño mientras la valkiria usaba magia curativa

-me pregunto que habra sucedido?-pregunto el caido intentando indagar en los hechos del dia y del rito con issei

-no lo se pero parece ser que issei se recuperara muy pronto-dijo la valkiria

oir:Hellsing OST 1 - Track 6

-bueno parece ser que todo esta bien...e y esto-dijo el caido cuando algo brillante capto su atencion, se encontraba en la mano del castaño un objeto, era una pistola de color negra de cañon largo, no parecia tan antigua pero tampoco tan moderna-y esto sera un juguete?-pregunto mientras se acercaba al arma del castaño cuando la tomo algo toco su cabeza, girando asi sus ojos hacia una persona...issei que tenia una pistola parecida ala primera de color plateada.

-Yo soy el ave de Hermes, devoré mis propias alas y así fui domesticado... ha pasado tanto tiempo azazel-dijo el castaño pero su rostro era tapado por su cabellera la cual cayo dejando solo ala vista dos ojos rojos, con los cuales veia al caido

-esas palabras...no puede ser tu eres?...-dijo sorprendido el caido

-issei...eres tu? que haces con azazel?¡-pregunto la valkiria sorprendida mientras veia al castaño desde lejos

-una valkiria? no esta mal, su bellesa es admirable-dijo el castaño con una sonriza que se veia entre las sombras de su rostro

-que haces aqui? por que estas usando el cuerpo de este chico?-pregunto el caido

-chico?-asi el castaño solo volteo a verse en el cristal para darse cuenta del sol y su propio rostro- ya veo...asi que eso sucedio...-dijo mientras retiraba su arma del caido- veo que finalmente incluso yo fui vencido...bueno no importa volvamos a vernos pronto azazel y tu tambien... rosswaisser-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y caia ala cama nuevamente

-azazel que sucedio?-pregunto al valkiria reaccioando y acercandoce al caido que solo tenia una mirada sombria y aterrada, mientras volteaba a ver al castaño en la cama que un tenia las pistolas

-el rey de los vampiros ha vuelto...-dijo mientras veia con preocupacion ala valkiria-escucha no digas nada de lo sucedido aqui entendiste, si alguien se entera...issei sera...-dijo meintras cerraba sus puños con odio

fin del backflash...

* * *

salon de profesores...

oir:Hellsing OST 1 - Track 17

-entonces issei kun es...-dijo el rubio depues de escuchar lo sucedido

-si el es la reencarnacion de vlad iii draculea...mejor conocido como el conde dracula-dijo el caido mientras ponia un rostro serio- si la iglesia se entera de esto no dudaran en intentar eliminar a issei, los vampiros han buscado asu rey por siglos, si se sabe de esto entonces una guera no solo contra la brigada del caos sino entre las tres fraciones y los vampiros se desencadenara-dijo el caido mientras especulaba el peor escenario posible

-y esto a todo que tiene que ver con la chica de pelo gris?-pregunto kiba

-ella es decendiente de una de las prometidas del dracula original, por su apellido shunen puedo deducir que si descubre la verdad podria generar un caos en el mundo de los vampiros y no solo eso sino que tambien issei tendria que casarse con ella y todas las decendientes de alguna de las prometidas de dracula, eso generaria una union entre los vampiros y ya que aun no es 100% vampiro es inmune al poder sagrado-declaro el caido

-no puede ser...-dijo el rubio al no creerlo

asi con esas palabras la habitacion quedo en silencio, pero alguien afuera de la habiatacion alguien habia escuchado todo, una chica que portaba el uniforme de la academia youkai, su cabellera era larga, tan brillante y blanca como la luna que golpeaba su rostro, sus ojos rojos estaban abiertos a mas no creer

-(que he hecho?)-penso en su mente la vampiresa akasha solo tenia un caos en su mente, que significaria esto para ella y las demas...

* * *

bien espero que le haya gustado el capitulo tratare de hacer los caps mas largos apartir de este mes de junio ya que empiezan las vacaciones y bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios y como es mi forma de despedirme...

~see you next to illusion~


	10. Chapter 10

bueno perdon por ausentarme tanto pero he tenido escuela y servicio social asi como el trabajo en otros fics y con otros escritores pero aun no olvido esta historia asi que no hos preocupeis que seguire con el fic hasta que diga lo contrario

sin mas preámbulos el cuarto capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

capitulo 7:dias finales de la excurcion en kuoh

amanecia en el hotel donde todas las chicas del club del oculismo se encontraban y los alumnos del viaje escolar de la academia youkai, la casa de las chicas demonios habia sido reparada una semana atras pero la razon de su estadia aun en ese lugar era mas que obvia...el castaño.

al saber como era su vida con aquellas chicas del club del periodismo era uno de sus principales interes ya que aunque no lo admintian ellas aun extrañaban al castaño un poco, por parte del castaño todo continuo como hasta ahora salvo por el hecho que akashia ahora no pasaba tanto tiempo con el grupo del club del periodismo desde el incidente en el concurso de musica de la academia kuoh

todo parecia estar en orden durante los sucesos de los dias posteriores, salvo la vigilancia de los dos profesores de la academia kuoh hacia el castaño

todo aparentaba ir normalmante en el viae hasta que sierto dia antes del regreso...

* * *

salon de conferencias del hotel...

en la sala se encontraban los alumnos de la academia youka y frente a ellos se encontraba su amada profesora

-bien chicos como saben en tres dias regresaremos ala academia youkai asi que se decidio como muchos ya saben ir alas aguas termales de kuoh asi que dentro de unas dos horas iremos ala posada donde nos alojaremos por los siguientes tres dias nyan-dijo la profesora de parte de los alumnos solo se resibieron gritos y opiniones sobre lo que arian los siguientes tres dias

-oye issei donde quedan las aguas termales?-pregunto la succubu kurumu

-bueno creo que a las afueras de la ciudad de hecho fue construida por parte del grupo demoniaco de la zona, aunque pensandolo bien por que se eso?-se pregunto el castaño ya que tenia oyos en su memoria debido al ritual de azazel

-sabes desde que llegamos a kuoh tu actitud ha cambiado algo-dijo la succubu

-cierto incluso mas desde el concierto en la academia kouh, sera que es el cambio de estacion? digo eres un dragon talvez sea eso, o talvez tu temporada de apareamiento?-pregunto el hombre lobo jin

-jin sempai no sera que estas pensando mal?, issei no es un gato es un dragon asi que el no tienen esos problemas, sempai pervertido-dijo la bruja loli

-aun siendo asi alguien ha visto a akashia perece ser que ha estado ausente algo?-pregunto el castaño viendo la continua ausencia de la peliplatada en el lugar

-no yo no la he visto mucho solo entra y sale algunas veses de la habitacion pero no se mucho de lo que le pueda estar pasando-dijo la bruja loli

-sera que el mundo humano le aterra?-se pregunto la succubu

asi muchos comentarios comenzaron a escucharse por parte de los presentes mienbros del club del periodismo a escepcion de moka, akashia y misore, pero mientras ellos estaban en un debate sobre lo que le sucedia asu compañera, el rostro del castaño fue cubierto por su cabellera dando solo visibilidad a unos ojos rojos mientras comenzaba a salir del resinto

* * *

cuarto no 203: akashia bloodrive y moka bloodrive...

en la hibitacion llegaba la peli rosa que veia como su hermana estaba viendo hacia el cielo soleado (dejenme aclarar que aqui usan ambas el rosario para evitar sufrir los efectos de un vampiro ya que AQUI AMBAS SON VAMPIROS¡)

-oh moka, que sucede?-pregunto al sentir la presencia de su hermana

-por que estas tan distante de issei? parece como si lo estuvieses evitando?-pregunto la chica

-no lo estoy evitando solo necesito algo de tiempo para mi, eso es todo-dijo seriamente mientras veia la ventana ella realmente no sabia si contarle sobre el actual estado de issei a su hermana

-bueno creo que aun asi estas exagerando-dijo la peli rosado minetras comenzab a cambiarse de ropa mientras su hermana no se movia de su lugar

akashia veia fijamente la calle por la ventana pero por esta vio como el castaño salia del lugar con prisa-adonde va?-se pregunto ella misma-sera acaso que?...-dijo mientras pensaba en algo-moka diles a todas que saldre un momento-dijo asu hermana mientras saltaba de una silla en la cual se encontraba sentada y salia dejando asu hermana confusa

-he? claro supongo-dijo mientras veia con extrañeza asu hermana la cual salia de la habitacion

* * *

calles de kuoh...

en las calles de kuoh habia gente la cual caminaba despreocupada mente mientras un chico de cabello castaño caminaba entre ellos con su rostro tapado por su cabellera, solo se veian unos ojos rojos de entre las sombras de su rostro, caminaba como si fuera alguien superior pero veia a todos los peatones con sumo odio y deseo en especial alas mujeres

-por que me siento asi?-se preguntaba el castaño que avanzaba por la calle manteniendo un poco de control sobre aquellas extrañas sensaciones, mientras una silueta lo seguia desde los techos de los edificios

-oye compañero creo que nos estan siguiendo-dijo el dragon de gales que un no notaba nada diferente en el castaño, el castaño sintio el aura de la vampiresa y esbozo una sonrisa algo malvada mientras comenzaba acorrer entre la gente

-rayos¡-dijo la peligris que comenzo a seguir al castaño, inexplicablemente ella veia como issei esquivaba ala gente con mucha agilidad y tambien era un poco mas veloz que de costumbre, ella veia que seguirlo desde los techos seria muy sencillo pero su objetivo inesperadamente se metio en uno de los callejones que habia entre unos locales para seguir corriendo, la vampiresa habai perdido su factor sorpresa y ahora su amplia gama de observacion haci que se vio en la necesidad de bajar y seguirlo por aquellos callejones abandonados

el castaño era veloz pero no lo suficiente para perder ala chica, esta le seguia el paso facilmente, el castaño rapidamente entro en un callejon, la peli gris solo veia con mucha preocupacion como este se metia por aquella zona un poco mas profunda y oscura, cuando dio la vuelta solo alcanzo a ver un callejon cerrado

-pero que?-dijo viendo aquel muro sin salida

-vaya vaya que tenemos aqui?-dijo una voz que ella reconocio, al voltear hacia atara vio al castaño aunque su rostro aun era cubierto por las sombras de su cabellera-una vampiresa muy persistente-dijo el castaño

-supongo que tu eres aquel que desperto por culpa mia? o me equiboco?-pregunto la vampiresa

-si y no-contesto el castaño mientras una sonriza aparecia entre las sombras- si por que fuiste un catalizador para despertarme y no por que alfinal de cunetas esto hubiera pasado tarde que temprano-dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar y a salir de entre las sombras

boost...

aquel sonido llamo la atencion de la vampiresa

-no puede ser...-dijo al no creerlo

-el antebrazo del dragon del infierno bosted gear-dijo el castaño-nada mal para este crio un muy buen sacred gear con muchos usos distintos, velocidad...-

transfer...

aquel sonido nuevamente llamo la aencion de la chica que se puso en guardia pero el castaño antes de que ella reaccionara ya estaba frente a ella

-fuerza...-

transfer...

nuevamente aquel sonido la tomo por desprevenida ya que ahora se encontraba sujetada de ambas manos por una sola del castaño el cual no parecia usar mucha fuerza ya que la tenia contra una pared, ella intentaba soltarse pero le era imposible

-sueltame bastardo...-dijo la vampiresa mientras trataba de soltarse

-y ademas su cuerpo es el de un dragon, si sumamos esas y otras características alas mias el resultado es un ser casi perfecto y ademas...-dijo mientras se acercaba ala chica aun costado de su cabeza cerca de su oido-...demaciado seductor-con esas palabras el castaño comenzo a introducir una de sus manos por debajo de la falda del uniforme escolar de la chica, ella solo tenia un rostro sonrojado y avergonzado ella deseaba aquel chico fervientemente pero el que ahora era no

-sueltame...-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos al sentir una mano tocar sus piernas cerca de su parte intima, pero no era lo unico tambien unas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, no queria perder su virginidad de esta manera tan vulgar y sin amor, algo que ella deseba en lo mas profundo de su ser

-deja a esa chica alucard...-se oyo una voz alo lejos que hiiceron abrir los ojos de la chica quien vio en aquella direccion en la cual provino el sonido

-mmm...azazel que sucede que no vez que estoy en algo?-dijo el castaño

-si desafortunadamente esa chica esta bajo la jurisdiccion de las tres alianzas en este momento asi que te lo pedire nuevamente...sueltala ahora o si no...-dijo el caido con una cara de pocos amigos

-o sino que?-pregunto el castaño

-esto...-con esas palabras azazel saco la que parecia ser una pistola de rayos

-y eso que es?-pregunto el castaño viendo aquel objeto con mucho detenimiento

-es un algo que invente hace unas horas para ti-dijo el caido mientras disparaba hacia el castaño, el rayo le dio de lleno al castaño pero no se inmuto, de hecho tampoco le realizo algun daño

-y se supone que eso debio matarme? ja no me jod...-pregunto el castaño antes de caer inmediatamente como un tronco al suelo y comenzar a roncar

-eso...eso que es?-pregunto la peligris viendo al castaño dormir plasidamente

-es un rayo adormecedor originalmente era un rayo cambiador de generos pero era demaciado peligroso asi que le agrege esta funcion para poder conservarlo-dijo el caido con orgullo, mientras la vampireza veia con rareza al caido

-un rayo cambiador de generos que tan loco y degenerado esta este ex lider de los caidos? ceia que era alguin geneial en la presentacion de la academia kuoh pero es igual que jin sempai no talvez sea peor enserio para que un rayo que cambia el genro de hombres a mujeres y viseversa? -penso la vampiresa para si misma

el caido solo se acerco al castaño arrodillandoce y colocandole una cadena en su brazo

-con eso deberia ser suficiente-dijo mientras se levantaba

-que es eso?-preugnto la chica al ver la cadena en el brazo de este

-esto es algo para sellar sus poderes, eso inlcuye el bosted gear parcialmente-dijo el caido mientras tomaba al castaño en brazos estilo nupcial-bueno dejemos que descanze y mañana vemos que sucede esta bien akashia blooddrive-dijo el caido mientras avanzaba

-como sabe mi nombre?-preugnto la chica curiosa

-tu padre fue mu mejor alumno en el desarrollo de sacred gear artificiales que incluso iguala mi intelecto sobre este tema de reprimidores de poder-dijo el caido mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por la chica...

* * *

bien espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios o sujerencias y como es mi forma ususal de despedirme...

~see you next to illusion~


	11. Chapter 11

bueno perdon por ausentarme tanto pero he tenido escuela y servicio social asi como el trabajo en otros fics y con otros escritores pero aun no olvido esta historia asi que no hos preocupeis que seguire con el fic hasta que diga lo contrario

sin mas preámbulos el octavo capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

capitulo 8:aguas termales y pelea...

era el dia en que los estudiantes de la academia kuoh, ya hace unas horas akashia habia tenido el altercado con kuro issei, como ella se referia a alucard cuando tomo el cuerpo de issei, aunque debia admitirlo aquel momento la hizo preocuparse al extremo ya que estubo a poco de perder su virginidad a manos de kuro issei.

ahora el castaño tenia a la vampiresa pegada a el todo el tiempo, aunque el caastaño no tenia recuerdos de lo sucedido despues de salir del hotel.

ahora todo el mundo se encontraba en los autobuses con rumbo alas aguas termales de kuoh, no era de extrañar que ironicamente el club de investigacion de lo oculto y el consejo estudiantil decidieran ir tambien por solicitud de asazel a nekonome sensei.

en unos asientos del autobus se encontraban el club del periodismo alrededor del castaño

-oye issei a donde fuiste ayer?-pregunto la vampiresa de cabellera rosa

-bueno no lo se solo me acuerdo de salir del hotel pero despues de eso nada-dijo el castaño mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de aser memoria de los sucesos del dia anterior pero solo fragmentos lleganan a aparecer

-y tu akashia sabes que le paso a issei?-pregunto la succubu ala peliblanca que se encontraba alado del castaño

-no-dijo cerrando los ojos mientras todos la veian con sospecha, en especial su hermana que sabia eso era total negacion a lo que sucedio en su habitacion del hotel, despues de eso hubo un silencio el resto del camino

cuando finalmente llegaron ala posada de aguas termales vieron una estrucctura antigua bien conservada, el grupo bajo del autobus para ingresar a este y ver el interior del lugar no habia muchos inquilinos en la posada ya que la mayor parte fue reservado para la academia kuoh y para los demonios que llegarian al lugar mas tarde.

al igual que en el hotel issei y miyuki terminaron en una habitacion juntos, lo que no les generaba molestia a ambos se veian como tal...o eso aparentaban (jeje loquillos o no?)

asi con la llegada de los estudiantes de la academia youkai los de la academia de kuoh no se hicieron esperar aunque era notable la tension entre los miembros del grupo gremory y los del club del periodismo, el motivo el incidente con hyoudo issei durante el evento en la academia

en cuanto a kiba se mantenia en un estado neutral entre ambos grupos ya que el sabia la verdad detras de todo el incidente pero por ordenes de azazel guardo silencio y comenzo a investigar, al peon rubio de rias y actual novio de esta, Eric.

asi fue el primer dia pdonde los presentes se comenzaron a instalar para los siguientes dos dias...

* * *

al dia siguiente

cuarto de cambiado, hombres...

en el lugar se encontraba hyoudo issei, actual sekiryutei y tambien ex demonio sin camisa, cambiandoce para entrar en las aguas termales del lugar, aunque claro solo habia un lugar para cambiarse en el caso de los hombres, las mujeres tenian dos lugares para cambiado y claro tambien uno de cambiado mixto aunque claro este estaba sin usar (esto les suena familiar?)

solo el castaño y el rubio caballero permanecian en el lugar, todos se habian adelantado considerando el lado pervertido de los youkais de la academia youkai, no habia conversacion entre ambos excompañeros gremory solo silencio...

-issei kun?-pregunto el rubio rompiendo el hielo

-hola...eto kiba yuuto, no?-pregunto el castaño con una sonriza viendo al rubio que se sorpendio alverlo con esa sonrisa tan carismatica del el antes de los sucesos con la llegada de eric

-si-dijo el rubio un poco triste ya que conocia la verdad tras el actual comportamiento de este

-oye de casualidad tu y yo ya nos habiamos visto?no?-pregunto el castaño haciendo memoria

-si...te conosco...-dijo el rubio con un tono melancolico-mas de lo que tu recuerdas-susurro para si mismo, aquel momento era disfrutado por el rubio caballero, recordaba aquellos momentos con el castaño, sus luchas juntos como compañeros, los momentos privados que tubieron cuando entrenaban, en las pisinas de la academia kuoh y talvez cuando el castaño lo impulso a seguir luchando contra siegfried por emdio de la espada mata dragones ascalon.

dichos recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el actual peon y rival de issei, eric quien entraba al lugar con mucha prepotencia

-he pero que tenemos aqui a los dos excompañeros?-dijo con una actitud de delincuente-me enferman las actitudes como estas de parte de mis compañeros-dijo eric antes de golpear al rubio caballero con su puño, kiba no vio venir dicho ataque asi que salio disparado hacia un extremo opuesto del cuarto alejandolo de issei-ahora arreglemos lo que dejamos inconcluso la vez pasada-dijo el rubio antes de asentar un golpe al castaño en su abdomen sacandole el aire doblandolo

issei no entendia nada (debido alos efectos secundarios del hechizo de azazel) asi que solo cayo al suelo

-patetico y tu eras el anterior peon de rias, ya veo por que te dejo por mi, eres y seguiras sinedo un inutil sin poder, incapas de escojer una mujer, una misera basura en pocas palabras-comento el rubio mientras ponia su pie sobre la cabeza del castaño que no se movia-vamos levantate esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?-dijo mientras comenzaba a golpear al castaño con patadas en su cabeza

kiba solo veia todo sin poder moverse, queria hacer algo pero que?, su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado por aquel golpe que tenia la fuerza de la reina verdadera de issei, y ademas llamar por ayuda era inutil considerando las acciones de clan gremory desde antes de inicios del tercer grado, quien podia ayudarlo ahora? a el? a issei?

no podia hacer nada salvo comenzar a derramar lagrimas pero como si fuera casi una vendicion ingreso otro rubio, el peon del clan sitri, genshirou saji.

-que sucede aqui?-pregunto el actual peon de sitri, pero despues vio lo que pasaba, a kiba herido, issei resiviendo una paliza y a eric como si nada asi que no tardo en deducir lo que sucedia-eric sera mejor que tengas una explicacion para lo que estas haciendo-dijo con molestia ya que era su amaigo y rival el que estaba en el piso, ahora ya dentro del cuarto se acerco al peon gremory

-oh bueno veras estaba...haciendo esto-dijo el rubio mientras propinaba un golpe al peon sitri que no vio venir eso pero que se mantubo de pie para invocar su sacred gear y propinar un golpe con promosion torre al rubio que lo reisivio

saji estaba seguro de que todo terminaria ahi pero se equiboco pues eric tenia un rostro de felicidad, cosa que preocupo al peon sitri...

* * *

en el vestibulo...

comenzaba a atardecer, todo parecia estar normal salvo por azazel buscando a sus alumnos junto a rosswaisser, sin mucho exito acercandoce ambos al centro del lugar

-has visto a issei o kiba?-pregunto el caido

-no pero le informe a saji que nos ayudara a buscarlos estoy segura que el podra encontralos pronto-dijo con una sonriza antes de que una pared fuera destruida por un objeto que la traspaso, ambos profesores estaban sorprendidos por que algun percanse occuriese en ese momento y esperaban que no estubiese el castaño involucrado, sus corazones se tranquilizaron al ver que el que traspazo la pared era saji asi que se relajaron antes de caer nuevamente en el nerviosismo ya que era un ex rey dragon y muy pocos tenian el poder para poder hacer semejante destrocerio con el portador de vitra.

del oyo salio eric con el castaño en sus brazos antes de ser arrojado hacia el rubio sitri, azazel y rosswaisser estaban impactados y se preguntaban como esto habia llegado a tales extremos, pero era mas la preocupacion de azazel hacia el castaño debido aun pequeño problema con el sello de este

-vamos portador de vitra levantate-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el mencionado, una vez estubo junto a el lo tomo de la cabeza para levantarlo-he dicho que te levantes, porqueria de dragon-comenzo a inzultarlo mientras propinaba golpes al rubio que no podia defenderse, lentamente el rostro del sitri se comenzo a llenar de sangre la cual manchaba las paredes, pisos y a algunos presentes que veian con horror la escena, la palisa seguia y seguia pero antes de que eric pudiese seguir asentando mas golpes al sitri una mano lo detubo en seco-no te metas maldita escori...-antes de terminar su frave vio a alguien de pie deteniendolo

era issei el que estaba de pie sujetando el brazo de eric con una mano en la cual se apreciaba una cadena rota, issei veia al rubio pero con su cabellera cubriendo su rostro dejando ala vista solos dos ojos rojos

-jajajaja...asi que tu eres aquel chico del cual me conto el dragon? aquel que hizo la vida de este chico una miseria, eh?-dijo una voz profunda proveniente del castaño- auqel que se atrevio a darme una paliza?-dijo el castaño mientras volteaba a ver al rubio sitri ensangrentado y con algunos hematomas

el peon gremory solto al sitri para ver con felicidad al castaño

-haci que ya te pondras serio eh? mejor para mi asi no sera tan aburrido darte una paliza-dijo el peon gremory antes de usar su otro puño para golpear al castaño que salio lanzado hacia atras, solo azazel veia todo con una rostro azul

-rosswaisser tenemos que sacar a todos ahora-dijo con vos preocupada

-aque te refieres esta bien que le de issei una leccion a eric-dijo la peliplateada

-asi seria si fuera issei el que lo haga, sin embargo es...-dijo a inconclusas las palabras ya que no era necesario decir quien era el presente en esos momentos

-vamos que paso ya se te acabaron las fuerzas?-pregunto el rubio con una sonriza antes de ver al castaño de pie y verlo seriamente

-lamentaras haber hecho eso-dijo el castaño antes de revelar su rostro, no se veia daño alguno salvo unos cambios como el simple hecho de sus ojos rojos, colmillos algo crecidos y unas marcas en su cuello color negro como flamas mientras en sus dorso de sus manos aparecian multiples simbolos (los que alucard tiene en sus guantes)-Yo soy el ave de Hermes, devoré mis propias alas y así fui domesticado-dijo el castaño quien comenzo a avanzar

-estas loco creo que mis golpes fueron demaciado para ti no talvez incluso lo eras desde un principio algo que nisiquiera dios padria curar... tu locura-dijo el rubio con burla

-Tu dios es quien garantiza nuestra locura, ¿pero quién garantiza la cordura de tu dios? el dios que yo mate¡-dijo el castaño con seguridad, aunque el rubio lo veia como un loco

-no importa terminare con tu locura sellando esa boca-dijo eric mientras era cubierto por un poder rojo

-Que tal un duelo a muerte actual heredero de la casa de asmodeus-dijo el castaño sacando dos objetos de atras de el

-espelndida idea veamos quien es mas fuerte-dijo eric con una sonriza

-Por los amigos ausentes, los amores perdidos, los viejos dioses y la estación de nieblas; y que cada uno de nosotros de al diablo su merecido.-dijo el castaño lanzandoce al rubio con gran velocidad acortando la distancia entre ellos para poner una pistola gris debajo de su cuello, cosa que el rubio no vio

-que es esta velocidad? este no es el peon estupido que logre hechar? quien eres?-pregutno el rubio al ver la diferencia notable entre poderes ya que era evidente no estaba usando el boosted gear como esperaba

-Mi nombre es Alucard. Humilde siervo de la Organización Hellsing. y te voy a sacar basura... -dijo el castaño con felicidad

-yo no soy una basura como tu misero pervertido-dijo el rubio nerviosos pero molesto

-Tienes razón tú no llegas ni a basura, solo eres escoria y no hablemos de tu ridículo disfraz, pareces un payaso con esas piezas que ni te merecen,no como a este chico que sufrio, murio, sangro, lloro y regreso de la muerte incontables veces por proteger asus compañeros y cuyo sacrificio no fue valorado.-dijo el castaño molesto antes de comenzar a apretar el gatillo del arma...

* * *

aguas termales, lado de las chicas...

en el luagr las mujeres de los clanes demoniacos y las del club del periodismo estaban presentes relajandoce, sin tener presente nada de lo que sucedia afuera de aquel lugar

-ha esto es vida-dijo rias disfrutando del agua termal dejando ala vistala parte superior de su cuerpo

-ara ara no estas asi esperando a que issei kun te vea? verdad?-pregunto la mitad caido

-claro que no akeno-dijo la peliroja aunque enrelaidad esperaba que fuera el castaño o el rubio peon suyo el que apareciera en breve por la pared que dividia el lado femenino y el masculino

sin embargo esta fue destruida por un objeto que la traspazo dejandola hecha pedazos, las mujeres presentes se separaron de un alado las demonios y del otro als del club del periodismo viendo hacia el mismo lugar

en el agua habia un charco rojo y en el centro estaba eric sin sus piernas las cuales no estaban, el rubio se arrastraba tratando de escapar

-¿Qué pasa? Solo te faltan las 2 piernas... ¡Vamos ven a mi! ¡Invoca tus familiares, transforma tu cuerpo! Regenera tus piernas y ponte de pie! Ven, la noche aún es joven... ¡Apresúrate! ¡La diversión apenas comienza! -dijo una voz seria la cual solo la vampiresa plateada reconocio-¡te haces llamar demonio de clase suprema, ¡el heredero de un pilar!¡no me hagas reir!, vamos¡... jaja...Eres peor que la mierda de humano, ahora podrás ser mierda de perro...-el que aparecio era issei con un rostro de divercion el cual veia al peon gremory arrastrarse con mucha diversion mientras rias y las demas lo vian con terror y miedo, este era el castaño del cual se enemoraron? que le sucedio a aquel pervertido que conocian?...

* * *

en londres inglataterra...

en una mancion apartada de la civilisacion la cual era fuertemente vigilada, en una de sus habitaciones se veia una figura solitaria sentada en un sillon detras de un escritorio, Era una mujer joven de 22 años de edad, con cabello rubio y largo,que traia el pelo suelto, sus ojos eran azules, usaba lentes un traje verde obscuro, zapatos de vestir negros, camisa blanca de botones, corbata de moño azul rey y una cruz encima de esta, ademas de unos guantes blancos con botón.

junto a ella estaba un hombre de edad algo avanzada que vestia de mayordomo, amobos en las sombras

-bienvenido de vuelta conde...-fueron sus unicas palabras antes de sonreir...

* * *

bien espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios o sujerencias y como es mi forma usual de despedirme...

~see you next to illusion~


	12. Chapter 12

bueno perdon por ausentarme tanto pero he tenido escuela y servicio social asi como el trabajo en otros fics y con otros escritores pero aun no olvido esta historia asi que no hos preocupeis que seguire con el fic hasta que diga lo contrario

sin mas preámbulos el octavo capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

capitulo 9:la ramera y el asesino...cazadores de vampiros? o aliados?...

londres inglataterra...

en una sala de operaciones varios tecnicos y estrategas se encontraban trabajando en computadoras muy avanzadas, estaban detectando multiples alarmas..

-quiero saber la sitacion actual?-pregunto la lider de los presentes, integra hellsing

-señora tenemos la localizacion de un vampiro de clase z al otro lado del mundo, creemos que podria ser e agente desaparecido de hellsing de hace mas de 100 años o bien podria tratarse de un nuevo inmortal altamente peligroso-infoemo una mujer morena de cabello negro, vestia un uniforme pegado al cuerpo de oficial color azul con detalles grises y negros, con el logo de hellsing en su hombro

-no hay mucho de que alarmarse maria, es el. aun asi envien al grupo de contingenecia de japon al lugar de inmediato-ordeno la directora de la organizacion hellsing asus subordinados.

-bien, notifiquen al grupo de avanzada japones bajo las ordenes del comandante ferguson que se movilize de inmediato ala zona-ordeno la oficial maria a los tecnicos...

* * *

en japon, aguas termales de kuoh...

la situacion era totalmente diferente, kuro issei (nombrado asi por akashia) se divertia disfrutando ver como erick se movia en las aguas termales tratando de escapar de el

-jajaja vamos eso fue todo, misera basura-dijo el mitad vampiro al demonio gremory antes de ver alas chicas gremory, sitri y del la academia youkai en toallas totalmente estupefactas-mmm realmente el chico tiene buenos gustos-dijo mientras sonreia-considerate afortunado misera basura demoniaca-dijo antes de apuntar hacia erick

-q...que haces, detente demente?¡-dijo el rubio asustado por el arma que tenia frete a el, pero lentamente el arma bajo hacia las piernas (o lo que quedaba de estas)

-esto es una leccion para que aprendas a no meterne conmigo o la gente que es cercana a este chico-dijo mientras sonreia y disparaba ala entrepierna del demonio quitandole la hombria de este

-hijo de puta...mierda¡-decia el rubio adolorido mientras sangraba de esa parte privada

-callate ahora tengo personas que tratar-dijo el castaño viendo alas gremory que estaban sorprendidas

-issei?...eres tu?-preguntaba la peliroja

-no..mi nombre es alucard tetona de mierda, me sorprende que creas que aun puedes recuperar a este chico despues de lo que hiciste, apesar de amarlo te entregaste en cuerpo y alma a aquella basura-dijo alucard serio mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el grupo gremory

-no es asi dejame explicarlo-dijo la peliroja algo nerviosa

-que cosa quieres explicar? que casi te revuelcas con aquel chico en los bosques de la academia de kuoh-dijo el cataño dejando ala demonio sorprendida y algo nerviosa, como era que el castaño sabia eso?-seguro te preguntas por que lo se? bueno adecir verdad el dragon me lo conto todo, lo que hicieron tu y las chicas de tu noblesa, desprecisable, aunque no puedo decir mucho de basura demoniaca como tu, solo has utilizado al chico como una herramienta-dijo el castaño mientras su pelo comenzaba a cambiar a uno negro

-no es verdad-contesto rias algo nerviosa

-no?, si issei no hubiera conseguido derrotar a raizer tu hubieras terminando aceptando al heredero de phenex como tu esposo y el mocoso solo hubiera sido desechado como basura, me equivoco? no, claro que no. eres una mujer manipuladora, una zorra, una perra despues de todo aun ahora lo eres-dijo el ahora pelinegro con toda franquesa y sin compacion, rias por su lado solo resivia esos comentarios como metralla asu orgullo.

-tu no sabes nada...-dijo rias con su cabeza abajo y su moral muy decaida mientras apretaba sus puños con furia

-recapitulemos entonces, un pervertido detestado por las mujeres, termina volviendoce su peon solo por tener un sacred gear, despues lo usas en un juego para poder romper tu compromiso y finalmente despues de luchas, sacrificios que hizo por ti y solo por ti te atrevez a engañarlo solo por que no podia escojer a una mujer de entre tu y tu nobleza solo por el hecho de que las amaba a todas y ademas de que no queria herirlas, si era ingenuo pero no un desalmado, lo mismo va para ustedes estupidas esclavas-dijo el pelinegro alas demas chicas gremory, ahora frente a rias que estaba frente al chico con enojo, desprecio y odio aunque tambien tristesa, soledad y autodespresio pues en algo tenia razon el chico

entonces algo toco la cabeza de rias, quien alzo su rostro para ver una pistola negra apuntandole, para rias todo paso en camara lenta, su sequito no se movia pues estaban desechas asi como ella,asi que espero aque su sufrimiento terminara,desafortunadamente no fue asi...

un disparo lanzo lejos el arma oscura del pelinegro lejos de este salvando ala gremory, el chico volteo a ver al que habia arruinado el su divercion para ver auna chica de cabellera negra larga, ojos rojos, que vestia un traje de color blanco con una ametralladora en mano y un sombrero pequeño en su cabeza, no aparentaba mas de los 12 años

-disculpa arruinarte la divercion pero necesito que vengas conmigo-dijo la chica en traje blanco y ametralladora

-y tu eres?-pregunto el pelinegro viendo ala chica con sumo detalle y analisis

-soy girlycard, aunque puedes llamarme, perra o ramera como te venga en gana-dijo la chica apuntando al pelinegro-pero como sea tu vendras conmigo-declaro con una sonriza asi con esas palabras de el techo y las puertas multiples comandos armados entraron, vestian ropas negras con partes metalicas (similares alos miembros gears de la cog o los miembros de s.h.i.e.l.d de marvel war disk) con emblemas de una organizacion llamada hellsing, otros vestian otro tipo de armadura(mas o menos como los scdo de halo), almenos 50 dentro del las aguas termales y unos 100 elementos se encontraban afueras del lugar

-jajaja esto sera bueno-dijo una voz masculina, era un chico de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color, vestia un traje sun saco de color negro y camisa blanca con corbata y un chaleco negro, tenia un cigarro en su boca, apesar de eso se veia de unos 17 años

-otro niño?-pregunto el pelinegro con ojos rojos

-permiteme presentarme soy walter c. dornez II, tambien conocido como el angel de la muerte-dijo el chico presentandoce-soy el mayordomo de la señorita integra y un asesino de la organizacion hellsing-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-jajajaja bueno esto es inesperado, bueno como sea ya vinieron ahora vayance-ordeno el pelinegro de ojos rojos

-ya te lo dijo la ese burdel de aya, que no iriamos contigo no es asi ramera?-pregunto el asesino ala chica de ropas blancas

-bueno asi es-dijo la chica haciendo una pose sensual al vampiro frente a ella(tenia una mano entre sus piernas y la otra detras de su cabeza mientras tenia una mirada traviesa) -y?... que tal?... exitado?-pregunto coqueteandole seductoramente, el vampiro no se inmuto por eso aunque debia admitirlo era linda la chica y ademas se veia que no bromeaba con lo de su titulo por como hacia aquella pose, ademas de que se quiria dejar llebar por aquella propuesta...

-bueno vengan por mi asesino y zorra veamos quien es mas fuerte?-dijo el vampiro extendiendo sus brazos pero algo golpeo su cabeza derribandolo de golpe antes de regresar al tono normal de su cabello castaño

atras de todos los soldados y presentes se encontraba el caido con su (ex)arma cambiadora de generos respirando agitadamente

-consuerte lo consegui antes de generar una masacre-dijo el caido soltando un largo y profundo respiro-pero tu siempre me seras efectiva-dijo el caido orgulloso por su arma ya que le dio un beso

los agentes de hellsing solo veian con decepcion como todo habia acabado, en especial los asesinos de hellsing que esperaban una lucha epica llena de sangre y muerte, asi todos los elementos presentes se retiraron con el animo por los suelos, pues desde hace años no habia movimientos peligrosos o almenos de gran emocion que pudiera exitar a los asesinos de hellsing, cosa que no sucedia desde la segunda guerra mundial.

afuera los clientes y alumnos de la posada veian como los hombres y mujeres en armadura se retiraban pero con alguien mas, este era issei que permanecia inconciente debido al disparo tranquilizador del arma de azazel la cual fue confiscada por la organizacion hellsing.

solo los dos asesinos llebaban al castaño a un helicoptero mientras las chicas del club del periodismo veian preocupadas como este se elevaba

por su parte el grupo gremori o la mayoria de sus mujeres veian el helicoptero con tristesa y el espiritu destruido, pues aquel alter ego de issei tenia razon en algo...ellas lo habian dejado por el capricho de querer tenerlo para ellas mismas y darse por vencidas al ver que este no tomaba una eleccion...

talvez este fuese el peor error del grupo gremory, uno del cual lamentaran por siempre mientras aquel otro issei las quisiera muertas...

* * *

bien espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios o sujerencias y como es mi forma usual de despedirme...

~see you next to illusion~


	13. Chapter 13

bueno perdon por ausentarme tanto pero he tenido escuela y servicio social asi como el trabajo en otros fics y con otros escritores pero aun no olvido esta historia asi que no hos preocupeis que seguire con el fic hasta que diga lo contrario

sin mas preámbulos el octavo capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

capitulo 10:quien eres?...pasado...historia de hellsing y el caballero dios...

* * *

en un espacio el castaño despierta flotando, aunque no le causa mucha sorpresa es un lugar que ya ha visitado o almenos eso el cree, el lugar presente era el interior del boosted gear, y se encontraba el gran dragon de gales frente a el chico

-draig? que sucede?-pregunto el chico

-no se como explicarlo compañero solo te digo que es una situacion un tanto complicada-dijo el dragon, detras de el habia una silueta humana

-y tu quien eres?-pregunto el castaño ala silueta, desafortunadnamente resivio un disparo en sus dos piernas

-ghaaaaaa¡-grito el castaño mientras se tapaba sus heridas, el dolor que sentia no parecia algo falso, se sentia real muy real

-callate mocoso, solo te he mostrado algo, que en este muendo puedo hacerte daño incluso destruirte, comento la sombra revelando aun hombre con gabardina roja y sombrero rojo, solo se veian unos ojos rojos en el rostro de este

-quien eres?-pregunto el castaño mientras se ponia de pie en el espacio aun apesar del dolor

-soy tu...-con esas palabras el hombre apunto un arma al castaño disparando y atravezando su cabeza del castaño...

* * *

¿?...

el castaño despertaba en una habitacion altamente exaltado y respirando con dificultad, cunado vio que todo era un sueño y se encontraba en una habitacion se tranquilizo

-joder?...ha..ha-el castaño respiraba con dificultad viendo la sabana blanca que lo tapaba del lugar, pero algo comenzo a escurrir de su frente, era sangre?¡..

su frente estaba brotando sangre alo igual que de sus piernas donde habia sido herido en su sueño

-q..que sucede por que estoy sangrando?...-dijo el castaño algo desorientado por ese hecho, pero de su costado una figura comenzo a alzarse de entre sus sabanas, no se veia que o quien era, solo unos ojos rojos se veian en las sombras de la sabana, el castaño estaba coemnzando apreocuparse, a respirar agitadamente-( e..espera el esta aqui?..no esposible...por que timeblo?...no debo temer?...)-el castaño estaba asustado era verdad su asesino se encontraba alado de el, en la cama, bajo esas sabanas?, se preguntaba hasta que la punta de una ametralladora salio de entre las sabanas-e..esto es... es una thompson?...jejeje sere asesinado por un arma de la segunda guerra mundial?-se pregutnaba ya azul el chico antes de que el arma lo golpeara por arriba-ouch? y eso por que?-le pregunto el castaño al hombre debajo delas sabanas

-esto no es una ametralladora¡-replico una voz femina-esto es un subfusil m1a1 no una ametralladora idiota-dijo la voz antes de que el castaño resiviera otro golpe en su rostro

-en el rostro no que quiero ser actor¡-dijo el castaño ahora cubriendo su rsotro despues del golpe- y eso por que?-pregunto el castaño con lagrimas en los ojos, pero solo resivio una patada que lo saco de la cama tirandolo al piso, el castaño no tenia nada puesto, nisiquiera ropa interior

-y eso es por decirme zorra idiota-dijo la voz revelando auna chica de pelo negro largo con un cuerpo vastante atractivo, pero sin ropa la cual no le daba verguenza que el chico la viera, este por su lado estaba sonrojado y con un ligero hilo de sangre excurriendo por su nariz- te dije que ramera o perra, no una zorra que no sabes la diferencia entre eso-dijo la chica en el borde de la cama de pie y viendo al castaño con superioridad y una sonriza algo "traviesa"-vaya pero que tenemos aqui? parece ser que tu amigito ya esta algo dispuesto-dijo la chica al ver a "mini issei" despierto- y debo admitirlo es muy impresionante-dijo la chica laminedoce sus labios para despues lanzarse sobre issei quien no tubo tiempo de actuar y mucho menos se esperaba esta situacion-vamos a divertirnos un rato quieres?-pregunto la chica acercandoce al rostro del chico lentamente

el castaño estaba encontrandoce con muchas emociones: miedo, inseguridad, atraccion, deseo carnal, exitacion y unas ganas inexplicables de hacer ala chica suya, sus manos parecian ir encontra de sus deseos pues lentamente se acercaron ala cadera de la chica tomandola para despues voltear la situacion, el castaño no podia evitarlo, sus impulsos lo estaban dominando...o asi hubiera sido de no ser por una puerta que salio disparada hacia el quitandolo de la chica que vio con sorpresa como su presa habia sido interrumpida

-que mierdas pasa aqui?-pregunto la chica levantandoce, de la puerta multiples siluetas salieron revelando a todo el club del periodismo, con guardias de hellsing algunos abatidos y otros literalmente en el techo o congelados

-issei estas aqui?-pregunto akashia al frente del grupo solo para ver al castaño desnudo, soloi cubierto con una puerta y auna chica desnuda tambien-tu grandicimo idiota, te venimos a buscar solo para ver que te revuelcas con una perra?-dijo la vampiresa molesta y con un aura peligrosa

-issei san como pudiste?-pregutnaba moka con ojos llorosos

-bueno no s epodia esperar menos de un heroe?-dijo kurumu-sigo yo he?¡-dijo mientras que las demas presentes se sorprendian

-despues yo-dijo mizore apareciendo en un ducto de ventilacion del lugar

-quienes son ustedes?-pregunto la chica desnuda

-somos el club de periodismo y hemos venido por nuestro amigo-dijo akashia

-lo siento pero no sera posible-dijo la vampiresa de cabello negro que hizo aparecer su vestuario blanco- he decidido que este chico sea mi pareja, despues de todo es el proximo rey vampiro-dijo la chica

-asi que lo sabes?-pregutno akashia con una mirada filosa

-si aunque es una lastima que solo sean ustedes quienes sepan esto por que no saldran vivas de aqui-dijo al hacer aparecer sus dos subfusiles thompson y disparar sin importarle nada

mizore por su parte habia hecho una barrera de hielo y refuerzo magico gracias a rubi y yukari que soporto las primera oleada de balas, una vez se le acabo el cargador y comenzo a recargar girdycard, moka y kurumu se lenzaron tan rapidamente como pudieron contra la vampireza que solo ronrio al ver su acto y desaparecio como una sombra

-donde esta?-pregutno kurumu antes de resivir un golpe en seco por la espalda dejandola inconciente

-bajaste tu guardia-dijo la vampiresa de cabellera negran antes de ser sorprendida por la vampieras de cabellera blanca y rosa

-reconoce tu lugar-dijo akashia asentando una patada que mando a volar ala chica por varias paredes de la residencia

-nada mal logramos vencerla-dijo moka con una sonrisa

-no aun no-dijo moka preparandoce para el segundo asalto

de lo lejos la chica aparecia como si nada con un rostro divertido y feliz

-bien ase tiempo que nadie me hacia daño-dijo mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre de su labio

-imposible soporto una patada de moka?-dijo rubi sorprendida

-como es eso posible?-se preguntaba yukari

-bien vamos¡, que sucede chicas? se acabaron sus fuerzas? luchemos hasta el fin, demuestrenme que tan habiles son-dijo la chica mientras se lanzaba contra el club del periodismo

sin embargo unos micro filamentos atraparon a todas las chicas presentes incluida ala vampiresa suspendiendolas en el techo de maneras pervertidas

-que es esto?-preguntaba moka

-vaya vaya han hecho un desastre que luego yo tendre que limpiar pero bueno no me molesta en lo absoluto es esto o limpiar polvo, ademas queria hacer unas remodelaciones pero eso sera para despues ahora lo importante es por que estan aqui?-pregunto walter

-vinimos por issei que no es acaso obvio-dijo kurumu reincorporandoce del golpe

-se ve que eres ingenua verdad, solo lo tragimos aqui para hacerle unas pruebas y luego lo regresabamos creo que mandamos las notificacion al director de la academia youkai-dijo walter las chicas, todas las que vestian uniformes incluida rubi

-queeee?-dijeron sorprendidas

-y eso que nos tomamos la molestia de derrotar a todos aquellos guardias-dijo yukari cansada

-de hecho se dejaron dar una paliza, no podiamos hacerles daño por que moka y akashia son hijas de sir Issa Shuzen miembro fundador de los caballeros protestantes junto a van hellsing y el vampiro superior alucard-dijo walter bajando a todas las chicas-ahora siganme tenemos que hablar con la directora-dijo walter mientras se acercaba a issei y con ayuda de yukari y rubi era vestido, curado y despertado...

* * *

pasillo de la mansion hellsing...

-y diganos un poco de esta organizacion que mi padre fundo, señor walter-dijo moka respetuosamente

-diganme walter por favor, ademas solo soy un mayordomo, en cuanto asu pregunta vera se sugiere que la Organización Hellsing y los caballeros protestantes reales fueron fundados por Abraham van Helsing, shuzen, alucard y el caballero zero, como respuesta a la amenaza supuesta por los vampiros, luego de su encuentro con Drácula. El propósito de Hellsing es terminar con toda la actividad terrenal de criaturas no humanas bajo el lema de la Organización Hellsing "Estamos en una misión de Dios" ("We are on a mission from God"), "En el nombre de Dios, las almas impuras de los muertos vivientes serán expulsadas a la condenación eterna. Amén"-dijo walter avanzando sin detenerse- Tradicionalmente, tiene como dirigentes a los descendentes de Hellsing, ya que son los únicos que pueden controlar a Alucard, "el fruto del trabajo de la familia Hellsing" hasta la muerte de alucard hace 200 años, en quien realizaron muchos experimentos, convirtiéndolo en el "muerto vivo definitivo" para el uso en la batalla contra otros muertos vivos. En 1944, Arthur Hellsing, el entonces director de la organización, envió a girlycard y a mi padre Walter C. Dornez (de 14 años), a detener los intentos de Millennium de crear una fuerza de vampiros artificiales que pudiera ayudar a los nazis a ganar la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Aunque Hellsing tuvo éxito en detenerlos, no así en matar a los miembros clave de Millennium quienes actualemtne trabajan con una celula terrorista llamada khaos brigade.-dijo walter mientras todos oian con atencian a excepcion de issei que no entendia nada de esto o que tenia que ver con el-Luego de la guerra, se decidió que solo nos concentrariamos en eliminar vampiros que amenazaran ala humanidad y todos los asuntos vampirescos en paises lejos y fuera de la jurisdiccion de hellsing seria obra del gobierno vampiresco de transilvania-comento walter-Después de la muerte de Arthur, su hija, Integra, se convirtió en la directora de la organización. Su tío, Richard Hellsing, intentó matarla para tomar liderazgo de la organización, pero fue eliminado por mi y girlycard, a quien Integra liberó accidentalmente, despues de eso hellsing paso a manos de la señorita integra y nos consentramos en buscar gente potencialmente benefica para la organsacion y la proxima guerra, encuanto a que significa para ustedes pues basicamente son las siguientes sucesoras y futuras miembros de la mesa redonda-conclullo walter

-oye dijiste que solo cuatro fundaron hellsing quienes son val hellsing y el caballero zero?-pregunto issei (obvio tenia que ser issei como de costumbre inculto XD)

-van hellsing es un reconocido cazador de vampiros que se enfrento al legendario vampiro dracula-informo rubi- aunque nunca oi de un caballero llamado zero?-pregunto rubi

-no es de esperarse, es un heroe que resivio una bendicion de dios y los ya casi extintos dioses germanos atravez del tiempo asi como la reencarnacion de uno de los angeles mas poderosos que sirvieron a dios antes de la guerra sagrada apollonius "el angel de la muerte" o "las alas solares" quien murio despues de traicionar al cielo destruir la ciudad de los angeles caidos, por asi decirlo seria algo parecido aun dios heroe inmortal anonimo aunque si es posible matarlo y si es que ya lo esta sucederia algo similar a las almas y sacred gears de la fraccion de los heroes aunque se desconoce su paradero o el simple hecho de si su alma o sacred gear ya tiene usuario o si esque aun vive-dijo walter guiando al grupo por varios pasillos que parecian laberintos

-un angel?-pregunto mizore ahora interesada

-si bueno algunos angeles calleron por la tentasion y se volvieron caidos sin embargo apollonius no, el se mantubo puro apesar de cometer pecados como enamorarse de una humana o traicionar a los caidos quienes en aquella epoca eran unidos alos angeles antes de su separacion y la guerra sagrada, su traicion mas grave fue durante " La Gran Catástrofe" que destruyó y devastó significativamente la tierra matando a dos terceras partes de la población y varias divinidades ya inexistentes o desconocidas. Este desastre trajo consigo la revelion de los Ángeles Caídos contra dios que permanecian en la ciudad de Atlandia (no me refiero a atlantis). Los Ángeles Caídos comienzan a invadir las ciudades humanas y sobrenaturales cosechando vidas, como ganado, para extraer el prana (fuerza vital) no solo para servir de energía y nutrición a ellos sino también para alimentar el legendario Árbol de la Vida de los caidos que seria similar al sistema de dios en dicha batalla murieron Ángel Niño Futaba,Ángel De Información Shilha,Ángel Arquetipico Lensi,Ángel Guerrero Moroha,Ángel Anciano Johannes,Ángel Musical Otoha y la muerte de anterior lider de los angeles caidos el Ángel Sagrado Touma hermano de apollonius, despues de ello fue asesinado por el angel de la masacre scorpius quien mas tarde se volveria dracula, el fue asesinado clavandole sus alas auna pared y despues su amada amante fue casi asesinada de noser por que el mismo se arranco sus alas para salvarla y rescatarla asi entre ambos destruyeron la ciudad natal de los angeles caidos atlandia donde murio y fue borrado de la historia de los angeles jovenes, a escepcion de los seres mitologicos mas antiguos-concluyo walter con un rostro triste

-y que clase de poder tenia? o sacred gear?-pregunto kurumu interesada

-como angel solo sus alas, como heroe tenia tres sacred gears conocidas las cuales eran capases de rivalizar con la calinbur, excalibur y duranda juntas en un duelo solo usando una de esas tres que el tenia, dos de ellas eran las espadas langrisser y su gemela alhazalar y una espada llamada growlanser en si se podria decir que este caballero era un espadachin. las dos primeras espadas provienen de la ya casi extinta fraccion germanica, de el reino de Sallia, una ciudad magica desde tiempos inmemoriales, que habia sido influenciado por el poder de los "dioses" incluido el dios de la biblia. Los dioses malvados eran originalmente su propia tribu, y con el tiempo uno subió al poder para dominar a todos los demás. Era el dios oscuro, Caos, adorada por la tribu diablo y de la cual proviene la espada demoniaca alhazalar. Por el contrario, Lushiris, era una diosa de la luz, era adorada por los humanos quien en conjuto con dios creo la langrisser. Cada dios tenia su propio avatar para ejercer su poder en el mundo de los humanos y prepararse para su llegada. un príncipe de la oscuridad que es realmente el alma atrapada de un humano condenado, y el avatar de Lushiris el cual fue una chica llamada Jessica, un maga. A cada avatar se le confio una espada que lleva el peso de los poderes de los dioses. el ultimo ususario de fue Böser el responsable de Alhazard, y Jessica es responsable de Langrisser. Ambos escogieron un campeón de las espadas en cada época, que influyen en el mundo en una serie interminable de guerras. Langrisser es una copia de Alhazard hecha en épocas antiguas muy predesesora ala creacion del sistema sacred gear o la gran guerra sagrada y esta ligada al alma de Sieghart, el primer rey Elthlead, más adelante llamado Baldea,donde cuenta quien la porte sera considerado como descendiente y rey de sallia. de la growlanser es por asi decirlo la copia de las dos anteriores juntas creada y entregada por dios a este caballero,considerando el uso de sacred gears aqui en en si se podria decir que hellsing no seria diferente a cualquier organizacion que junta sacred gears o de la dxd ya que aqui hay varias razas incluidas algunas casi extintas yo por ejemplo uso el sacred gear "Thread of betrayal" que consiste en una serie de micro filamentos de uso casi infinito-concluyo walter-bueno hemos llegado-dijo frente auna puerta de gran tamaño la cual se abrio tetricamente

alo lejos en una esquina en las sombras una chica permanecia observando a alguien en particular, mas presisamente aun chico en particular

-issei...-fue lo unico que pronuncio antes de juntar sus manos en su pecho...

* * *

bien espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios o sujerencias

hago informacion de que cree un grupo de facebook donde podran subir sus fanarts, ideas, videos fan made de intro si quieren o yo que se

la pagina es creada con el fin de que puedan ver alos personajes que se mencionen y puedan verlos con mas detalle si existe la imagen de este o otros fics asi com algun otro detalle de los fics

el grupo esta en facebook y se llama:fanfiction kaito kid zero asi sin mas

y como es mi forma usual de despedirme...

~see you next to illusion~


	14. Chapter 14

bueno perdon por ausentarme tanto pero he tenido escuela y servicio social asi como el trabajo en otros fics y con otros escritores pero aun no olvido esta historia asi que no hos preocupeis que seguire con el fic hasta que diga lo contrario

aqui aclarare que en el capitulo anterior estuvo algo confuso si por que era uno informativo, donde se mencionaran asuntos que seran de gran importancia en la continuidad de la trama asi como informacion para entender por que issei es un vampiro...

sin mas preámbulos el onceavo capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

capitulo 11:y de vuelta con sorpresas: el duo de almas...

* * *

el grupo de jovenes ingresaba al lugar donde permanecian dos personas, una mujer de 22 años y un chico de cabellera blanca y ojos rojos como la sangre, este tenia un cuchillo muy cerca del cuello de la mujer

-integra sama¡-grito walter al ver a su ama en peligro asi que no dudo en sacar sus microfilamentos para rapidamente pero la mujer se precato de esto he intento actuar antes

-walter espera no es lo que parece-dijo preocupada pero este no la escucho y apreso al joven con sus hilos

-desgraciado como te atrevez a ponerle una mano a integra sama-dijo con furia antes de resivir un golpe de parte de su ama-i..integra sama?-pregunto el chico confuso

-deja ir a nuestro invitado-ordeno la mujer y el mayordomo tubo que obedecer aunque los demas chicos presentes veian todo con cara de que madres esta pasando aqui-cof permitanme presentarme soy Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing actual diriguente de esta organizacion casadora de monstruos-dijo la mujer recuperando un semblante serio

-mucho gusto yo soy hyoudo issei, ellas son mis compañeras moka, akashia, rubi, mizore y kurumu-dijo el castaño

-es un placer chicos-dijo la directora de hellsing levantadoce de su asiento para hacer una reverencia

-el placer es nuestro integras dono pero queremos saber por que no ha mandado a llamar? y por que secuestro a issei?-pregunto akashia queriendo respuestas

-teniamos que hacer unas pruebas con hyoudo issi ya que teniamos algo con respecto asu estado actual-dijo integra

-aque se refiere con eso, ademas es verdad aque te refieres con vampiro tu desvergonzada?-pregunto kurumu a integra y a gildycard

-vaya asi que lo quieren saber pues es facil hyoudo issei es el siguiente rey de los vampiros, la razon por la cual las fracciones vampiricas han disputado tantas batallas al grado de recurir a actos tan bajos no es asi issei?-pregunto la vampireza ahora al castaño que no entendia nada

-no se aque te refieres?-pregunto el castaño

-pero si tu estubiste presente en el incidente de tepes y los dragones malignos, no es asi? todos saben sobre aquel acto tuyo?-pregunto la vampiresa de blanco con un rostro algo ironico sin embargo el castaño no cambiaba el suyo dando a entender que no tenia idea, el aun no nombrado dio un paso al frente

-disculpa pero tu eres hyoudo issei, no?-pregunto el pelinegro de ojos rojos el castaño solo asintio- integra aqui hay un lugar de entrenamiento?-pregutno el peliblanco

-si esta en la planta baja cerca del jardin-contesto la mujer

-quisiera usarlo-dijo, la mujer no contesto asi que el chico lo tomo como una afiemativa-por favor necesito que todos vengan-con aquellas palabras todos incluida integra fueron al lugar solicitado...

* * *

cuarto de entrenamiento de hellsing...

(oir:Halo Legends OST - Machines and Might)

el lugar tenia dimenciones similares a la cancha deportiva techada de la academia kuoh,estaba despegada de todo a escepcion de una espadas de madera y un tatami que cubria casi todo el piso del lugar

-bien ahora que estamos aqui todos, hyoudo issei quisiera tener un duelo contra ti-dijo el pleinegro

-que?-pregutno el castaño...

ahora ambos se encontraban en el centro de la habitacion mientras los demas presentes estaban en los bordes del lugar

-no quiero luchar contra usted-dijo issei

-pero yo si, tienes un aura anormal no tienes el aura de un demonio pero si el del dragon de gales y algo mas, estoy seguro que algo te ocurrio y quiero hacerlo atravez de una pelea-dijo el chico peliblanco

-no me importa eso no luchare-dijo el castaño decidido

-bien si no luchas por voluntad propia lo haras ala fuerza-dijo el peliblanco que saco una pistola y disparo contra akashia, el disparo dio en seco ala vampiresa en su pierna, nadie vio venir eso-ahora lo haras?-pregunto

-akashia¡, maldito que te pasa?¡-pregunto el castaño molesto lanznadoce contra el peliblanco, el resto del club del periodismo no entendian nada asi que intentaron atender a akashia y tambien ayudar a issei sin embargo por ordenes de integra walter inmovilizo alas demas chicas mientras la vampiresa de ropas blancas veia como isses se lanzaba contra el pelinegro, y la morena veia todo seriamente esperando algo

issei hizo aparecer su boosted gear y trato de asentar un golpe pero fallo ya que su contrincante lo esquivo con facilidad

-debil, vamos que esperas usa tu balance breaker-ordeno el peliblanco, el castaño estaba molesto, no entendia nada de lo que se referia pero no le importo, ya que tenia el presentimiento que eso era algo que conocia

-bien si asi lo quieres, vamos balance breaker, over boost¡-ordeno el castaño mientras su gema brillaba intensamente y el castaño era cubierto en su armadura-(que es esto? es una armadura? pero por que me siento tan familiarizado con ella?)-se pregutaba el castaño pues sus recuerdos eran algo borrosos sobre esa armadura y solo recordaba a draig y el boosted gear, epro no el uso de la armadura que vestia

-vamos muestrame tu poder¡-ordeno el peliblanco, issei no dudo y se lanzo contra el chico corriendo mientras su cuerpo resivia dos aumentos

dio un golpe pero fallo nuevamente por una milesima de centrimetro cosa que dejo al castaño sorprendido

-he fallado?-se preguntaba el castaño

-no solo lo esquibe-dijo el pelinegro proporcionandole al castaño un golpe en su abdomen destruyendo la proteccion del abdomen golpenado el estomago del castaño directamente-que pasa por que no usas tus dragon shoots, tu torre galestica?, el caballero supersonico? , los cañones dragonicos?, la reina carmesi?, vamos que sucede por que no luchas seriamente? por que no me atacas con toda tu fuerza? soy tu enemigo en este momento asi que destruyeme, vamos hazlo¡-ordenaba el peliblanco-patetico eres solo una basura que desperdicia el poder del dragon de gales-dijo mientras golpeaba ahora el rostro del castaño destruyendo su careta mandandolo lejos desactivando su balance breaker

el castaño permanecia en el piso sin moverse, cosa que preocupo al club del periodismo

-issei-dijeron todas al unisono

-jajajaja buen combate ahora dejame regresartelo dijo una voz seria y grave, el castaño se levanto con su rostro cubierto por su cabellera la cual paso a negra mostrando en las sombras de esta unos ojos rojos y una cadena en su brazo ya rota, rapidamente el chico acorto distancia con una pistola en el frente del otro peliblanco de ropas negras-adios basura-dijo activando el gatillo del arma disparando a una distancia cero, pero lo que ocurrio sorprendio al vampiro no consiguio dar en su blanco pues este esquivo la bala a esa distancia y ahora estaba abajo de el preparando un golpe el cual dio de relleno en el menton del mitad vampiro, cosa que sorprendio a todos incluso al golpeado

-debil-fueron sus unicas palabras del humano que lo habia golpeado-esperab mas de el vampiro alucard-dijo el chico conun rostro de desecpcion

-no me subestimes maldito humano-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras el mencionado veia al vampiro con un rostro serio, rapidamente saco su otra pistola y disparo contra el humano una lluvia de balas, todas iban a dar en el centro pero el pelibalco se dispuso a ir contra la lluvia de balas con una seguridad ante la muerte segura, cosa que sorprendio al mitad vampiro-(acaso puede hacer algo contra esa lluvia de balas?)-se pregunto sorprendido por la accion del humano, pero quedo mas al ver como el humano como si de un baile se trataze esquibaba los disparos dando vueltas de un valz,-maldita basura-dijo molesto el pelinegro asi que continuo disparando pero apesar de estar en una lluvia de balas el peliblanco esquivaba todas con gran maestria y elegancia, el pelinegro comenzo a retroceder al ver que su enemigo se acercaba- que sucede? eso no es normal en un humano? ni siquiera un demonio de maxima clase podria salir ileso de eso?-se preguntaba el vampiro, rapidamente el peliblanco se diriguio a el vampiro preparandoce para un ataque

- **Daungādo kōgeki attack ¡** (down guard attack ¡)-dijo el peliblanco mientras daba un golpe al vampiro que estaba sorprendido y en shock pues nadie era capaz de sobrevivir a el, el golpe llego acertando en su frente pero solo tocandolo dejando una gran remolino de vientos que salieron del ataque y que parecia como una fuerte ventisca de una tormenta, el pelinegro solo vio como algo brotaba de su frente era sangre inmediatamente su cabellera volvio ala normalidad

-que?..que paso?..-se preguntaba issei nuevamente con su color de cabello y ojos normales antes de resivir un ataque en el rostro

-te dejas manipular por el vampiro en tu interior, crei que por haber salido de tu estado juggernaut podrias usar el poder de este pero parece ser que me equivoque-dijo el humano de pie viendo a issei con superioridad mientras el castaño estaba en el suelo

* * *

interior del boosted gear...

en el lugar estaba draig escupiendo sangre mientras tenia sus brazos en su estomago, nuevamente aparecio vampiro en el espacio donde residia el dragon, pero se veia en muy mal estado y con sangre en su frente

-q..que?...como es posible que este sangrando aqui?-preguntaba alucard

-parece ser que tu tambien resiviste una paliza?-dijo el dragon de gales con burla

-callate almenos no resivi un daño tan grande como tu-dijo con desprecio el vampiro

-como es posible que hayamos resivido daño? solo somos almas? ni siquiera deberiamos resivir daño?-dijo draig extrañado por ese hecho

-no se que sucede pero le dare una paliza a ese idiota-dijo alucard con furia

* * *

dojo de entrenamiento...

(oir:Halo Legends OST - Blade and Burden)

-debil..muy debil vamos lucha... lucha... donde estan tus agallas que te impulzaron a seguir luchando hasta el final contra varios enemigos poderosos, contra dioses... donde estan?-pregunto el peliblanco al castaño que parecia tener miedo y una volundad debil- ese estupido dragon que tienes no te sirve de nada?, ese estupido vampiro tampoco si no eres capaz de luchar con tus propias agallas para afrontar a cualquier enemigo sin importar que tan fuerte fuera, aquellas agallas que te impulsaron a proteger a tus amigos y seres queridos-dijo el peliblanco-patetico ya veo por que el dragon mas poderoso solo superado por los dioses dragones es llamado Chichiryūtei o mejor dicho Oppai Dragon, ademas de que tu eres una basura pervertida, por si no lo recuerdas tu eras un idiota pervetido que perseguia alas chicas y por si fuera poco eras un fracasado en todo salvo en tu aspecto de aquella fortaleza que usabas para seguir luchando contra quien fuera aunque es triste y descepcionante ver como todo aquello que hisite fue envano y una perdida de tiempo, no entiendo por que aquel estupido vampiro le dio una leccion a aquel chico solo por aquellos aspectos que que hisite y que al final despeus de que te rompieron el corazon al grado de que te arrancaste tus propios sentimientos hacia ellas solo por cobardia y negacion, usaste una tecnica de cuarta para sacarte tus sentimientos como todo dragon estupido despechado que buscaba solo la compacion de alguna otra chica, patetico, inutil, misera basura no veo por que alucard se compadecio de ti, el mas grande y sanginario de los vampiros se compadecio de ti solo por que el dragon y tu compartian algo en particular con el...sabes que es?-pregunto el peliblanco, issei por su lado estaba llorando, parte de el sabia que eso que le dijo el chico era verdad apesar de no recordar nada pero aun asi le era duro para el y los dos dentro del boosted gear- los tres estubieron enamorados, los tres sufrieron el rechazo y al final escaparon enfrascandoce en estupidas soluciones, el dragon en una lucha contra el blanco, el vampiro en una caceria contra los suyos y tu en la lucha contra los terroristas, pateticos...-dijo el peliblanco

* * *

en el interior del boosted gear...

los dos que permanecian ahi estabn desechos mentalmente pues lagrimas caian de sus ojos alucard habia amado aun mujer en el pasado pero ella lo rechazo cuando descubrio todos sus actos contra el mundo antes de volverse vampiro, draig por su lado se habia enamorado de una dragona que lo rechazo pues ella apesar de amarlo tubo que dejarlo por motivos desconocidos...

-es humano...-dijo alucard con una voz debil

-si...se lo que quieres decir...-dijo draig con lagrimas en sus ojos

-yo...-dijo draig con una voz decidia...

-yo...-dijo alucard con una voz igual ala de draig...

* * *

dojo de entrenamiento...

(oir:"Ginga Kikoutai Majestic Prince the Movie" Theme Song)

issei se levantaba con dificultad, algo escurria de sus ojos, eran lagrimas cosa que todas las chicas del club del periodismo vieron

-si...es verdad...no lo recuerdo pero algo me dice que realmente hice algo estupido y de cobardes...y por eso...yo...yo-dijo issei de pie con su rostro cubierto por su cabellera mientras un aura verde lo cubria

- **te matare¡** -dijeron los tres el dragon, el vampiro y el castaño al unisono mientras un aura verde lo cubria y asu vez una fuerza era expulsada por el castaño de manera violenta destruyendo algunas partes del dojo incluidos los microfilamentos de walter y los lentes de integra, los ojos de issei eran uno rojo y otro verde, mientras el hacia aparecer su bosted gear pero algo mas aparecio en su brazo era el bosted gear de color blanco pero eso era extraño considerando que el dividing gear se convirtio en una habilidad del bosted gear en forma de dragones ,pero este tenia algo raro, su gema brillaba entre azul y morado

-parece ser que ahora puedo ponerme algo serio-dijo el peliblanco ahora viendo a integra- si no te molesta tomare aquella espada de alla-dijo el chico señalando una espada de madera, la mencionada no se opuso asi que el chico lo tomo como una afirmacion y tomo el objeto para ver al castaño-vamos hyoudo issei ven ami tu enemigo-dijo el peliblanco viendo al castaño con una sonrisa

el castaño estaba molesto asi que no dudo en lanzarse contra su enemigo pero con una velocidad mayor ala que podia generar en su estado caballero con su boosted gear o la de su estado kuro

-ascalon blade¡-dijo el castaño cubierto en su aura verde y sus dos boosted gears realizando varios cortes a una gran velocidad superior ala de kiba, no conseguia relaizar un ataque critico o herida en el peliblanco que retrocedia y no se defendia pero su ropa resivia algunos cortes...

todos estaban sorprendidos pues parecia que issei habai conseguido una clase de poder que superaba su estado reina verdadera y estaba haciendo retroceder al chico de cabellera blanca

el boosted gear aumentaba el poder del castaño pero el diving gear por su lado seguia igual con su cambio entre color de gemas

-vamos _.454 Casull Auto-_ ordeno issei mientras realizaba un corte horizontal con su espada en la mano derecha y en la izquierda aparecia la pistola de alucard de color plateada y realizaba disparos al peliblanco que esquivaba nuevamente las balas, aunque en este caso no eran balas comunes pues salian como disparon draconicos del bosted gear

el castaño estaba harto del chico peliblanco asi que rapidamente uso la espada como lanz apues la arrojo contra el chico clavandocela en su hombro

-adelante _Hellsing ARMS 13 mm"Jackal"_ ( _Chacal_ )-ordeno el castaño y en su otra mano donde antes estaba la espada aparecio la arma negra y consiguiete comenzo a disparar balas aunque las balas de esta salian de color azul como el dividing gear y con siguiente el bosted gear blanco cambiaba a negro y la gema a morado

consiguiente nuevamente el castaño realizaba disparos contra el peliblanco el cual saco la ascalon de su hombro y la usaba para defenderse de las balas

-mierda..-dijo el peliblanco mientras retrocedia el castaño no dudo en en rapidamente desaparecer sus pistolas para hacer aparecer una espada bastarda negra para dar un salto y realizar un ataque vertical contra el peliblanco, parecia ser su fin pues al mismo tiempo ascalon desaparecio de las manos del chico que veia como issei se acercaba para matarlo, por su lado al ver como issei se acercaba contra el con la espada, al ver eso solo esboso un sonrisa...

-creo que es suficiente...-dijo mientras tomaba la espada madera que tenia en su cintura y realizaba un golpe hacia el castaño sin tocarlo...

el castaño en ese momento estaba sin entender el por que se detubo con ese ataque podia haberlo golpeado y desviar su ataque pero no lo hizo, o almenos eso penso antes de ser arrojado por una fuerza de gran potencia que lo mando contra el muro destruyendolo

issei habia hecho desaparecer sus sacred gears y ahora permanecia sin fuerzas viendo al peliblanco que se acerco a el con un rostro serio, issei temi que este fuera su fin, pero el chico frente a el cambio su cabellera a una negra y sus ojos a unos azules

-buen duelo, soy hikaru itachi, actual cabello zero espero que no haya resentimientos-dijo el chico ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a issei a levantarse, el castaño no entendia nada pero acepto la ayuda del chico, asi lentamente se acercaron los demas para ver a issei, el castaño vio asus compañeras en especial a akashia la cual habia resivido un disparo y la cual se encontraba bien

-te encuentras bien?-pregunto issei preocupado

-si gracias por preguntar-dijo la pelibalnca sonriendo con un sonrojo

-y la bala?-pregunto al ver solo un poco de color rojo en su pierna

-no era una bala solo fue un disparo de pintura pero si me dolio, he?-dijo akashia algo molesta viendo al peliblanco

-perdon no sabia que la presion que use en la pistola seria demaciada-dijo el chico sonriendo- angela por favor puedes atender a akashia y traer un poco de te-dijo el pelinegro por un comunicador

-walter trae una merienda por favor-dijo integra al chico que obediecio, por su lado issei no entendia nada

-alguien me puede explicar que sucede aqui?-pregunto issei mientras una chica en vestido con un vestido chino largo aparecia, tenia el cabello de color lavanda sujetado en una bolita detras de su cabeza y un fleco que cubria su ojo derecho su ojo visible era ligeramente rojo

-soy Angela Takatsukasa estoy a su servicio-dijo la chica con un carrito de metal altamente brillante en el cual iban tazas, azucar, leche, cucharas y una tetera, tambien aparecieron otras personas con unas sillas y una mesa lo suficientemente grande para que todos entraran y asi el club del periodismo, los miembros de hellsing y el pelinegro tomaban asiento todos con una taza

-esta muy rico-dijo moka

-realmente no he probado nada mejor-dijo kurumu

-no esta mal-dijo mizore apezar de que la bebida fuera caliente pero despues se le cambio a una fria- rico...muy rico-dijo al probar la nueva bebida que le fue ofrecida

-es muy dulce y calido-dijo yukari facinada con el te

-asi es sin duda una obra maestra-dijo rubi tambien

-no esta mal verdad issei?-pregunto akashia al castaño

-si es muy bueno como el de akeno san...-despues de mencionar aquel nombre issei cambio un poco su expresion a una un poco mas triste, cosa que notaron todas

-perdon issei, es mi culpa te hice recordar solo fragmentos de aquellos recuerdos que desechaste pero necesitaba que asi fuera, aquellos sentimientos pudieron mantener bajo control tu lado vampiresco cuando te fueron removidos aquel sello se devilito y fue reactivado totalmente cuando te absorvieron la sangre asi que para poder teenrelo bajo control con ayuda de azazel diseñamos aquella cadena como un estabilizador temporal en lo que alucard automaticamente construia un sacred gear el cual es el que esta en tu otro brazo, aun asi perdon por las heridas y momentos dificiles que te hice pasar-dijo el pelinegro algo apenado

-esta bien itachi san ademas tenias razon, use un metodo bajo para huir de mis problemas, almenos ahora puedo hacerle un poco de frente a estos, definitivamente me hare fuerte para poder recuperarlos y finalmente superarlos-dijo el castaño

-se que lo haras ademas pronto tendras que ponerle un nombre a ese sacred gear para que lo vayas pensando eh?-dijo guiñandole el ojo-es poco comun ver un hibrido o un sub sacred gear pero el ver la creacion de uno nuevo usando otro de base es algo nuevo pero que ya esperaba, bueno esto parece ser el futuro de un nuevo grupo anti terrorista no crees integra?-pregunto el pelinegro ala directora de hellsing

-ciertamente, ahora mas que nunca con el ultimo incidente con tepes no podemos dejar la seguridad del mundo humano en total libertad de los vampiros, hasta que no sea apropiado no diremos nada de que issei san es el nuevo rey de los vampiros y para lo que viene he decidido que la academia youkai prepare la transferencia de su institucion a kuoh-dijo integra todos los que pertenecian a dicha academia se quedaron en cara de sorpresa

-queee?¡-dejeron al unisono

-como que la academia youkai ira a kuoh?-pregunto issei

-si ya que actualmente la fraccion de los vampiros ha acceptado unirse a las fracciones no es raro que la academia kuoh una institucion donde varios youkai de varias mitologias y religiones no este en el lugar principal de las fracciones de todo el mundo, ademas ya lo hable con los lideres de las fracciones y los directivos de la intitucion youkai acceptaron con una condicion de todos ellos-dijo integra

-condicion? cual?-pregunto akashia

-que todos ustedes formen parte de hellsing como un equipo secundario de la dxd, con ustedes, walter, girldycard, hikaru y alguien mas como miembros-concluyo integra

todos estaban sorprendidos por aquellas palabras incluidos algunos de los mencionados a excepcion de hikaru

-queee?¡-dijeron todos al unisono

-espera dijiste que alguien mas?-pregunto hikaru algo extrañado

(oir:【ED Gantz】 Last Kiss Full ~ 【Español Latino】)

-si-dijo integra para ver hacia la puerta-puedes pasar¡-indico la directora de hellsing asi todos voltearon aver ala entrada del lugar que permanecia destruido, se escuchaban las pisadas de alguien,hasta que alguien entro, todos la vieron sorprendidos y mas una persona

la que entro era una chica una atractiva joven de cabello rubio cortado en un corte bengala y ojos azules. En cuanto a su contextura física presentaba una figura ligeramente ancha de hombros y apenas voluptuosa, que se acentúa aún más por el hecho de que ella es considerablemente más pequeña que la totalidad de presentes. llevaba un uniforme azul con una mini falda, medias negras largas, botas hasta el tobillo negras, y guantes a tono.

la resien llegada llevaba una mirada algo perdida hasta que llego ala habitacion, donde vio a una persona en quien habia estado pensando

-permitanme presentarles a...-decia integra mientras todos veian ala chica ahora presente

-...seras-continuo el castaño la oracion de la directora de hellsing, el chico se levanto al ver ala chica

-..issei-la chica de ojos azules vio al castaño con un rostro de nostalgia con ojos algo suplicantes

asi ambos se vieron por un rato, cosa que la vampireza de cabellera blanca noto, acaso ellos se conocian? paso por la mente de casi todos a excepcion de hikaru que ya veia venir esta situacion

-que tanto vez a mi hija? issei?-pregunto hikaru algo divertido por la situacion actual, nuevamente todos incluida integra se sorprendieron

-hija?¡-dijeron todos sorprendidos...

* * *

bien espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios o sujerencias.

la seras que ocupe fue de la serie original de hellsing y no de la version ova como a walter y gildycard aqui aun es humana y tiene un pasado con issei el cual develare mas adelante.

en cuanto ala musica de la batalla de issei contra hikaru es probable que se vuelva el tema principal de batalla de este fic.

encuanto ala nueva modalidad de issei,draig, y alucard aun no tiene nombre asi que si quieren pueden mandar sus ideas.

hago informacion de que cree un grupo de facebook donde podran subir sus fanarts, ideas, videos fan made de intro si quieren o yo que se.

la pagina es creada con el fin de que puedan ver alos personajes que se mencionen y puedan verlos con mas detalle si existe la imagen de este o otros fics asi como algun otro detalle de los fics presentes en mi perfil de fanfiction por si quieren o gustan leerlos.

bien si alguien es bueno con el dibujo o edicion de imageenes pueden hacer una portada para el fic y mandarla al grupo de facebook o si quieren un opening ya que apesar de hacerlo yo mismo siempre me los bloquean debido a problemas de derecho de autor

el grupo esta en facebook y se llama:fanfiction kaito kid zero y tiene de imagen a touka y kaneki de tokio ghoul ( groups/171904183280877/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel), asi sin mas

y como es mi forma usual de despedirme...

~see you next to illusion~


	15. Chapter 15

bueno perdon por ausentarme tanto pero he tenido escuela y servicio social asi como el trabajo en otros fics y con otros escritores pero aun no olvido esta historia asi que no hos preocupeis que seguire con el fic hasta que diga lo contrario

aqui aclarare que en el capitulo anterior estuvo algo confuso si por que era uno informativo, donde se mencionaran asuntos que seran de gran importancia en la continuidad de la trama asi como informacion para entender por que issei es un vampiro...

sin mas preámbulos el doceavo capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

capitulo 12:problemas momentos finales y tranferencia a kuoh...

* * *

(oir:Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (Ryuki Theme))

hace mucho tiempo, 200 años atras...

en una tierra ya olvidada...

en el continente flotante neo verona...

en un castillo una batalla se desenfrascaba violentamente, un ejercito de mas de 10,000 hombres luchaban por hacerse del control del castillo, solo dos siluetas avansavan por unas escaleras del lugar...

-vamos que esperas muevete-dijo un hombre alto con una gabardina roja y dos armas de fuego largas

-vamos a diferencia de ti aun soy un humano- dijo un joven hombre de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color de no mas de 16 años, vestia una armadura negra con una capa del mismo color, en sus manos permanecia una espada de filo negro

ambos mostraban heridas de combate asi como un cansancio extremo, sus manos estaban bañadas en sangre

-rapido apurate pronto llegaran y no me quedan barias balas-dijo el hombre de gabardina

-entendido-asi ambos continuaron subiendo por las escaleras cunado llegaron ala sima habia un puente en el centro estaban tres niñas de no mas d años rodeadas por varios caballeros con emblemas de la iglesia y algunos de casas demoniacas

-rayos¡-dijo el pelinegro mientras se lanzaba al combate su espada, el otro solo disparo hacia algunos oponentes pero no a todos para evitar herir alas niñas, el caballero negro realizo cortes en los que quedaban dejandolos muertos o heridos

-rayos se me acabaron las balas y mis poderes estan muy debiles adema spronto amaencera solo nos quedan unos minutos y ellos se acercan rapido-dijo el de gabardina revelando ser alucard ya que se quito su sombrero soltando sus armas

-j..joder-se quejo el pelinegro ya que de su abdomen sangraba-vale niñas acerquense-dijo el pelinegro alas niñas que obedecieron, eran dos niñas de 2 años y solo una de tres, auna tenia cabello rubio corto, otra cabello lavanda y y la ultima y mayor ellas tenia su pelo de color negro, sus ojos algo llorosos-escuchen necesito hacer algo para poder ponerlas asalvo cuando aparescan en un lugar no se muevan de ahi y toquen la cancion que les enseñe okay-dijo el joven entregando una especie de ocarina

-pero y...nuestros padres?-pregunto la de cabello negro

-ellos estan en un lugar mejor ahora pero me encargaron que las cuidara y eso hare...confian en mi?-pregunto el pelinegro

-s...si-dijeron las tres al unisono

-okay...bien no se muevan de aqui...usare un hechizo de transportacion mas uno de tiempo, nunca lo he usado asi que no se que ocurra pero necesito hacerlo para protegerlas-dijo el chico mientras el vampiro se ponia en pose de batalla

-apurate ya casi estan aqui¡-apresuro el vampiro, el joven solo se puso de pie y comenzo a resitar un hechizo germano, a su vez un circulo azul con varios emblemas aparecio alrededor de las niñas, sin embargo varios caballeros de la iglesia y de las fracciones aparecieron, alucard por su lado comenzo a matar con sus propias manos alos presentes protegiendo alas niñas y al pelinegro pero debido asu cansancio y heridas los miembros de la iglesia comenzaron a atacarlo con objetos sagrados contra vampiros de alto nivel

el joven consiguio terminar su trabajo y las niñas comenzaron a ser alzadas en el cielo para desaparecer, el chico volteo a ver asu compañero

-rapido sal de aqui¡-ordeno el joven

-y tu que misera basura humana? yo no resivo ordenes de alguien como tu asi que mejor vete tu-contradijo el vampiro

-maldito no tenemos tiempo para esto de tu estupido orgullo como conde-dijo el joven para lanzarse contra alucard y embestirlo hacia el abismo del puente

-idiota que hisiste?-pregutno el vampiro molesto mientras los rayos del sol salian, el joven humano solo lo vio con una sonrisa para decir unas palabras que dejaron al vampiro sorprendido hasta que cayo al fondo del lugar donde residia un rio-maldita sea salta rapido¡-ordeno el vampiro al joven que luchaba contra el ejercito en el puente, rapidamente se acercaron mas y mas con lanzas y ballestas las cuales usaron contra el caballero

este luchaba contra las ordas de enemigos en el puente con su espada, conseguia desviar algunas flechas y algunas espadas, otras lo herian de gravedad, eso momentos mientras luchaba veia como el vamprio era arrastrado por las aguar turbulentas para comenzar a pensar, sabia que el vampiro podria ller su mente asi que no le importo

-una vez me hicieron una pregunta, si quisiera algo en todo el mundo que seria?...por un momento me pregunte que seria pero no llege a descubrilo hasta ahora...sabes que es lo que mas anhelo en la vida?...-le pregunto el caballero al vamprio mentalmente, alo lejos el vampiro que escuchaba los pensamientos del humano contesto

-no dimelo?...-dijo el vampiro

-...amigos...un trabajo...una mujer...y como todos una familia...-fue la respuesta del humano-hasta luego alucard talvez nos veamos en otra epoca-se despidio el humano quien termino con varias lanzas y flechas clavadas en su cuerpo antes de ser quemado en aquel puente...

esas fueron las ultimos momentos del compañero y unico amigo de alucard...

* * *

-si-dijo integra para ver hacia la puerta-puedes pasar¡-indico la directora de hellsing asi todos voltearon aver ala entrada del lugar que permanecia destruido, se escuchaban las pisadas de alguien,hasta que alguien entro, todos la vieron sorprendidos y mas una persona

la que entro era una chica una atractiva joven de cabello rubio cortado en un corte bengala y ojos azules. En cuanto a su contextura física presentaba una figura ligeramente ancha de hombros y apenas voluptuosa, que se acentúa aún más por el hecho de que ella es considerablemente más pequeña que la totalidad de presentes. llevaba un uniforme azul con una mini falda, medias negras largas, botas hasta el tobillo negras, y guantes a tono.

la resien llegada llevaba una mirada algo perdida hasta que llego ala habitacion, donde vio a una persona en quien habia estado pensando

-permitanme presentarles a...-decia integra mientras todos veian ala chica ahora presente

-...seras-continuo el castaño la oracion de la directora de hellsing, el chico se levanto al ver ala chica

-..issei-la chica de ojos azules vio al castaño con un rostro de nostalgia con ojos algo suplicantes

asi ambos se vieron por un rato, cosa que la vampireza de cabellera blanca noto, acaso ellos se conocian? paso por la mente de casi todos a excepcion de hikaru que ya veia venir esta situacion

-que tanto vez a mi hija? issei?-pregunto hikaru algo divertido por la situacion actual, nuevamente todos incluida integra se sorprendieron

-hija?¡-dijeron todos sorprendidos en especial cierto castaño el cual comenzo a empalidecer

-si asi es es mas hyoudo issei acabo de recordar que tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes por algo que hiciste hace tres años-dijo el pelinegro mientras un aura tenebrosa lo cubria, el castaño solo sabia que algo malo sucederia pues sabia a que se referia el pelinegro frente a el

-oye issei aque se refiere?-pregunto akashia algo extrañada por la actual actidud del castaño y el joven de cabellera negra, mientras seras permanecia algo avergonzada

como sea eso sera creo que para otra ocasion asi que sera mejor preparar las cosas del viaje, asi que me retiro por el momento integra, chicos-dijo el pelinegro para levantarse salir del lugar seguido por la chica de cabellera lavanda para acercarse ala chica de cabellera rubia que estaba aun de pie y decirle algo cosa que hizo que la chica sonriera y abarazara al joven con cariño y darle un beso en su mejilla, despues de eso el chico solo se retiro con su acompañante

-bueno creo que es momento de dejarlos a solas, ustedes chicas necesito que ellos dos hablen asi que siganme-ordeno integra alas chicas del club del periodismo que querian enterarse del chisme pero con ayuda walter y a punta de pistola de Girlycard fueron sacadas del lugar dejando a solas al castaño y la rubia, ambos estaban algo incomodos por esa situacion y su encuentro inesperado

(oir: Sad Piano Music - The Last Battle (Original Composition))

- **hola** -dijeron los dos al unisono cosa que los hizo apenarse- **mejor...que te parece...hablas primero...** -dijeron al unisono ambos chicos- **jajajaja** -al final ambos comenzaron a reirse

-primero tu seras-dijo el castaño

-bien, queira pregutnarte como te ha ido?-comenzo la chica

-bien con algunos problemas durante el segundo año en la academia kuoh y bueno siendo transferido ala academia youkai-dijo el castaño algo avergonzado

-ya veo bueno algunas cosas no cambian-dijo la chica con tono divertido-y tus padres?-pregutno

-bien actualmente estan haciendo un viaje por el mundo-continuo el castaño-y tu que ha sido de ti en estos ultimos dos años?-pregutno el castaño

-bien termine mis estudios hace dos años cuando me vine aqui a inglaterra-dijo la chica- tambien mi padre se entero de aquello que sucedio en la iglesia-dijo con pena cosa que el castaño preocupo

-ya veo bueno de algo estoy seguro...ME PARTIRA MI MADRE-dijo el castaño con lagrimas en los ojos

-no es para tanto ademas era algo que tendria que suceder despues de todo tu y yo eramos amigos desde los 8 años-dijo la chica con una sonrisa aun sin saber que desde la puerta eran obcervados por varios ojos curiosos: moka, mizore, kurumu, akashia, rubi, yukari he incluidos walter y girlycard que oian con detalle todo

-vaya como pasa el tiempo,no lo cres?-pregutno issei mientras caminaba seguido por la chica, hasta salir del lugar, anochesia ya que el atardecer estaba presente afuera del resinto destruido, para comenzar a adrentarse en un jardin de rosas

-oye issei-lo llamo la chica comenzando a caminar frente al castaño

-que sucede?-contesto

-tu tienes novia?-pregunto la chica

-no...desafortunadamente he tenido malos momentos en estos dos años con respecto al amor-contesto el castaño

-ya veo...-dijo al chica-bueno creo que ya es algo tarde ademas necesito irme a casa o papa se enojara-dijo seras con una sonrisa

-ya veo tienes razon, continuemos hablando despues te parece bien?-pregutno el castaño

-si claro-dijo al chica para acercarse al chico con un rostro algo sonrojado- oye...que piensas de las chicas que te acompañan?-pregunto la chica

-aque te refieres?-pregunto el castaño, pero la chica solo sacudio su cabeza con negacion

-no importa, me da gusto poder verte otra vez issei-continuo para acercarse al castaño y arle un beso de despedida en su mejilla lo cual tomo desprevenido al castaño, la chica se separo y comenzo a correr hacia dentro de al mancion hellsing dejando aun castaño en shock y a varia mironas con ganas de matarla...

* * *

(oir:Sad Piano Music - Hero (Original Composition)

¿?...

amanecia el castaño despertaba con los preimeros rayos del sol que entraban a su ventana de al academia youkai, el castaño con dificultad se levanto para ver asu hermana aun en cama durmiendo, el castaño se acerco asu ventana para habrila y ver un paisaje con el cual estaba familiarizado, en tan solo un par de horas desde que regresaron de inglaterra ala academia youkai y ahora lo primero que veia desde la habitacion de la academia era a un par de cuadras la academia kuoh con varios alumnos diriguiendoce a esta saludandolo asi como algunos vesinos del lugar,pero despues centro su mirada en su anterior casa dela cual salian un cierto grupo de demonios alos cuales aunque fuera un poco comenzaba a recordar...

* * *

bien espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios o sujerencias.

se preguntaran que onda con este episodio algo triste y extraño pero develare sus secretos mas adelante ya que los momentos iniciales del cap son parte escencial de la trama.

en cuanto ala musica de sad es probable que se vuelva el tema principal de los momentos tristes o emotivos de este fic

bueno el como se ve hikaru seria algo paresido a hiroki saitou de knights of sidonia mientras que el chico de armadura negra se veria como tybalt de romeo x juliet pero con armadura

hago informacion de que cree un grupo de facebook donde podran subir sus fanarts, ideas, videos fan made de intro si quieren o yo que se.

la pagina es creada con el fin de que puedan ver alos personajes que se mencionen y puedan verlos con mas detalle si existe la imagen de este o otros fics asi como algun otro detalle de los fics presentes en mi perfil de fanfiction por si quieren o gustan leerlos.

bien si alguien es bueno con el dibujo o edicion de imageenes pueden hacer una portada para el fic y mandarla al grupo de facebook o si quieren un opening ya que apesar de hacerlo yo mismo siempre me los bloquean debido a problemas de derecho de autor

el grupo esta en facebook y se llama:fanfiction kaito kid zero y tiene de imagen a touka y kaneki de tokio ghoul ( groups/171904183280877/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel), asi sin mas

y como es mi forma usual de despedirme...

~see you next to illusion~


	16. Chapter 16

bueno perdon por ausentarme tanto pero he tenido escuela y servicio social asi como el trabajo en otros fics y con otros escritores pero aun no olvido esta historia asi que no hos preocupeis que seguire con el fic hasta que diga lo contrario

aqui aclarare que en el capitulo anterior estuvo algo confuso si por que era uno informativo, donde se mencionaran asuntos que seran de gran importancia en la continuidad de la trama asi como informacion para entender por que issei es un vampiro...

sin mas preámbulos el trigesimo capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

capitulo 13:primer dia de clases en kuoh.. pervercion?y maria?...

* * *

era el primer dia de clases desde que youkai fue tranferida a kuoh, y como era de esperarse dicho cambio fue encubierto con modificaciones en las memorias de los residentes gracias alos angeles caidos

hyoudo issei veia alo lejos asus ex compañeros, quienes hiban a la academia kuoh sin erick quien despues de los incidentes en las aguas termales y las varias indedminisaciones de los huespedes fue despojado de su cargo como actual heredero de asmodeus asi que fue conjelado en cocito en lo mas profundo del inframundo.

ahora hioudo issei veia como lentamente su ciudad comenzaba a realizar movimientos, todo parecia tranquilo...

casi tranquilo...

la puerta de la habitacion fue abierta abruptamente mientras una mujer de cabellera rubia en un gorro blanco, entraba al lugar, vestia un uniforme de sirvienta negro con detalles blancos, gorro blanco y un delantal (en otras palabras un uniforme de sirvienta estilo victoriano), tenia una gran pechonalidad que rivalizaba con la de kuroka, no talves superior en tamaño.

la chica entro para tomar las sabans de la otra inquilian de la habitacion y jalarlas.

-miyuki sama levantese-indico la sirventa mientras se diriguia alas ventanas donde estaba el castaño-buenos dias issei sama-dijo la chica para hacer una reverencia y abrir las cortinas permitiendo la entrada de la luz ala habitacion, solo la dormilona se quejo por la luz que cubria sus ojos

-no quiero levantarme...-dijo al castaña entre quejidos

-vamos miyuki tenemos que hacerlo ademas hoy hay clases para los de segundo, nosotros teneos ausntos que tratar con la academia kuoh ais que no te podre levantar a tiempo si no lo haces ahora-dijo issei quien se diriguia al baño-tomare el primer baño no me hago responsable si te toca el agua fria-dijo mientras tomaba una toalla y entraba

-siii-dijo la castaña para levantarse y ver como la rubia comenzaba a acomodar la cama de su hermano-y tu eres?-le preugnto ala mucama

-siento la descortesia-dijo al rubia para tomar las puntas de su vestido y hacer una reverencia- soy maria, la maid asignada a issei y muyuki sama por ordenes de hikaru sama, estare a su servicio-informo la maid para continuar haciendo sus labores

-maid?...eeehhhh?-grito la chica por la sorpresa

* * *

camino a youkai...

en los caminos de los cuartos ala academia era de almenos 10 cuadras es su espacio original, sin embargo despues del la integracion a kuoh la distancia aumento a 20 cuadras, con semaforos y calles que crusaban en crus el camino de la academia kuoh y el de la academia youkai por lo que en el camino era algo largo aunque no para issei que usaba su motocicleta garland.

debido asu diseño no era muy maniobrable en espacios cerrados sin embargo conpensaba esto con otras cualidades, entre las cuales resaltavan un amlio espacio para tres personas dentro de esta, asi como control y velocidad.

en la moto hiban issei y miyuki por las calles de kuoh...

-issei por que tenemos una maid en la habitacion?-pregunto la castaña, ya que era la unica que no conocia lo sucedido en inglaterra

-veras un amigo de la familia que es del extranjero nos pidio que cuidaramos de maria ya que es una maid en entrenamiento, para la familia real-dijo el castaño mintiendo, la verdadera razon era para educar a issei en cuanto a ya no ser pervertido, tener mas educacion y para comenzar a aprender sobre las normas vampiricas ya que cunado fuera momento el seria nombrado como el siguiente rey de los vampiros y considerando la vida tan monotoma de estos lo cual el castaño vivio en carne propia durante el incidente en tepes con cierta vampiresa que lo desacredito por ser un ser inferior

la motocicleta avanzaba hasta cierto cruse el cual tenia un semaforo el cual estaba en verde pero comenzo a parpadear

-rayos¡miyuki sujetate¡-ordeno el castaño asi su hermana se aferra al cuerpo de su hermano tanto como pudo, mientras issei aceleraba la motocicleta a su maxima velocidad a 320 km / h lo cual no era un problema considerando su potencia del motor que alcanzaba 15000 RPM

vehiculo acelero rapidamente mientras el semaforo cambiaba a amarillo, pero aun asi el vehiculo no disminuyo su velocidad, en ese momento el club de investigacion de lo oculto y sus ex miembros que asistian ala universidad de kuoh transitaban aquel cruze, aunos metros de aquel cruce

-parece que llegaos atiempo para el cambio rias-informo akeno con un uniforme de falda gris y una camisa azul celeste con chaleco, lo mismo para rias

-si tienes razon creo que de aqui en adelante nos separmaos chicos-dijo rias a su noblesa

-si rias sama-dijeron todos al unisono, pero un sonido llamo la atencion de todos

-que es ese ruido?-pregunto asia ya que el sonido que generaba el vehiculo no era el comun de alguno de kuoh

-miren alla-señalo kiba mientras una motocicleta se acercaba a gran velocidad apesar del cambio de luces, en ese momento las luces cambiaron a rojo mientras lo vehiculos comenzaban a moverse, sin embargo apesar de eso el vehiculo no se detenia-van a chocar¡-informo el rubio al percatarse de lo obvio, sin embargo algo inesperado ocurrio, como por arte de magia el vehiculo dio un impulso extra el cual levanto la matocicleta sobre el piso dando un salto por los autos que sirculaban, pero eso no era lo que los ellos veian con sorpresa sino al que conducia el vehiculo, se trataba de issei quien manejaba con una chica aferrada atras de el.

asi el vehiculo aterriso en el otro lado de la calle para continuar su camino hacia la academia youka, dejando a todos los demas sorprendidos

-ese no era...-dijo asia

-...issei/san/kun-dijeron todos al unisono

-sera acaso que ha regresado a kuoh?-pregunto la pelinegra

-intentare investigar pero por favor tenemos que continuar-dijo rosswaisser mientras todos asentian y continuaban por su camino no sin voltear por donde el castaño habia desparecido en aquel vehiculo...

* * *

en el inframundo...

los lideres de las tres fraciones se reunian para discutir algunos puntos importantes...

-es que estas loco?¡-griaba sizchers

-pero el me lo pidio-dijo azazel en tamaño pequeño por el miedo al maoh pelirojo

-bueno esta bien que issei kun te lo pidiera pero pudo haber salido con efectos peores que solo lo que sucedio en las aguas termales, pudo haber matado al jefe de la casa de asmodeus y ser mandado a ejcucion-dijo el arcangel michael perocupado

-bueno no es para tanto ademas aqui tengo sus sentimientos podemos regresarlo ala normalidad si es necesario-dijo azazel sacando un cofre abierto con los sentimientos del castaño hacia las chicas gremory, lo que tranquilizo algo alos lideres, sin embargo alguien entraba en esos momentos al lugar se trataba de el viejo odin seguido del sun goku de primera generacion

-que hay niños-dijo el viejo dios nordico

-vemos que ya han estado discutiendo sobre lo sucedido a issei-dijo goku anciano

-ustedes lo sabian?-pregunto azazel

- **pueden pasar muchas cosas pero nunca podran superar la habilidad de dos viejos como nosotros** -dijeron al unisono los ancianos

-y ahora que haran?-pregunto odin intrigado por eso

-bueno pondremos este cofre en un lugar seguro, solo por si las dudas-dijo el caido mientras el viejo odin se acercaba alos orbes del castaño que tenian toda informacion de las chicas gremory incluido recuerdos, sentimientos y demas, pero el viejo odin veia los orbes con pervercion

-oye azazel de casualidad hay alguna manera de ver lo que contienen estos orbes?-pregunto el viejo mientras el sun goku se acercaba con la misma cara lujuriosa

-si por que?...no me digan que?...-dijo azazel descubriendo sus planes

-quiero ver que tanto a madurado mi valkiria asi como las demas chicas de grandes pechos-dijo el viejo odin

-par de viejos pervertidos-dijo azazel sorpendido pero con un rostro igual de lujurioso-aunque si es posible, digo tengo que ver que tanto han progresado mis estudientes asi que estara bien-dijo azazel acercandoce de manera pervertida alos orbes, solo michael estaba tratando de no ver aquellos actos de sus compañeros presentes aunque sus ojos veian con mucho detalle aquellos orbes lo que comenzo a originar un tintieno de blanco y negro en sus alas-o pero que es esto incluso tu michael-con aquellas palabras todos voltearon a ver al overlord del cielo con caras picaras

-no se equibocan solo queria ver el progreso de irina y de gabriel-dijo sonrojado michael

-bueno de irina si hay pero de gabriel no porque issei no quiso eliminar sus sentimientos hacia ella-dijo azazel un tnto desepcionado por ello ya que issei ha sido el unico en llegar a tercera base con la reina de corazones del cielo, algo que nisiquiera azazel habia logrado, pero solo alguien se mentenia neutrla ante tal tema pero con un aura maligna

-ustedes dejen esos orbes, la dignidad de mi hermana solo le pertenece a issei kun-dijo sizchers mientras se lanzbaa con enojo hacia la caja tomandola de las manos de azazel

-vuelve aqui maoh tengo que revisar el prgreso de mis estudiantes-dijo azazel siguiendo al maoh

-yo quiero ver el progreso de mi valkiria-dijo odin

-ami no me importa nadie solo quiero ver pechos-dijo sun goku

-protegere la dignidad de irina san-dijo michael

los tres persegian al maoh rojo hasta que llego un ser inesperado por ellos se trataba de fafnir, el dragon dorado pervertido amante de las pantis de asia

-tomare las pantis de asia tan-dijjo el dragon toamndo el cofre de las amanso del maoh rojo para comenzar a correr con ellas, los demas solo lo persiguieron

pronto atauqes magicos, demoniacos y sagrados comenzaron a ser lanzados, generando un gran destroso en la sala de los maohs, tanto que cierta maid llego molesta

-que sucede aqui sizchers sama?-pregunto molesta la reina ams fuerte cosa que conjelo alos presentes que tenian entre todos la caja-asi que por esto se estan peleando-dijo molesta la reian asi con una mano comenzo a juntar poder demoniaco en su mano disparando ala caja y destruyendola en el proseso-listo ahora pongance a arreglar esto-ordeno la maid mientras el maoh rojo obvedecia con miedo, segudio por sus compañeros que fueron intimidados por el aura asesina de la reina mas fuerte-asi esta bien-dijo al reina para retirarse dejando alos dioses trabajando

pero ellos por su parte veian el lugar donde permanecian algunas cenisas de lo que anterior mente eran los sentimeintos de issei

- **asi ya valimos verga¡** -dijeron todos asustados viendo el polvo que estaba en el piso, antes de que la maid con una maquina aspiradora lo succionara

-perdon yo destrui esto asi que sera mejor que lo limpie yo-dijo la maid dejando el lugar de las cenisas impecable...

* * *

academia kuoh...

habian pasado algunas horas desde el inicio de clases en las academias kuoh y youkai, solo un grupo de esta permanecian afueras de la sala del consejo estudiantil, se trataba del actual club del periodismo y tambien como comision de seguridad de youkai..

-estas listo issei?-pregunto akashia que vestia los uniformes de la comision de seguridad

-si aunque ahora que tengo algunos recuerdos es un poco dificil controlarme-dijo issei apretando su mano, pero utra mano calida lo tomo

-todo estara bien-dijo akashia con una sonrisa gentil-todos te ayudaremso si lo necesitas-dijo mientras ambos volteaban a ver al los demas presentes que solo asintieron

-gracias chicos-con esas palabras el club del periodismo ingreso ala sala a entablar conversacion con los demonios de la zona y antiguos compañeros de issei...

* * *

bien espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios o sujerencias...

antes de despedirme les presento la informacion sobre el garland (la motocicleta de issei la cual puede ser encontrada en google)

 **Número de modelo:** N / A  
 **Código Nombre:** Garland  
 **de la unidad Tipo:** prototipo de maniobra transformable esclavo  
 **Fabricante:** contruido por azazel

 **Operador (s):** hyoudo issei

 **primer despliegue:** desconocido  
 **Alojamiento:** piloto y del pasajero en el asiento de motocicleta estándar (modo artesanal maniobra); piloto sólo, en la cabina estándar en el torso (modo de maniobra esclavo)  
 **Dimensiones:** modo esclavo maniobra: altura total de 3,85 metros; el modo artesanal maniobra: altura total de 0,94 metros, la longitud total de 3,96 metros, ancho total de 1,35 metros  
 **Peso:** desconocidos  
 **materiales Armadura:** desconocida  
 **de la central eléctrica:** gas de motor de turbina  
 **propulsión:** potencia del motor 15000 RPM  
 **Rendimiento:** velocidad máxima de 320 km / h  
 **Equipos y diseño características:** infrarrojos sensores, gama desconocida;Terminal de acceso Bahamut (algo que exlicare mas adelante pero que esta relacionado con el cielo)  
 **armamentos fijos:** pistola láser orbe, almacenados en el cuerpo, en uso realizado a mano, utiliza cartuchos de pistola láser orbe almacenados en los antebrazos (armas experimentales de azazel para enfrentar ala brigada del caos o a issei en si XD)

y asi sin mas como es mi forma usual de despedirme...

~see you next to illusion~


	17. Chapter 17

bueno perdon por ausentarme tanto pero he tenido escuela y servicio social asi como el trabajo en otros fics y con otros escritores pero aun no olvido esta historia asi que no hos preocupeis que seguire con el fic hasta que diga lo contrario

aqui aclarare que en el capitulo anterior estuvo algo confuso si por que era uno informativo, donde se mencionaran asuntos que seran de gran importancia en la continuidad de la trama asi como informacion para entender por que issei es un vampiro...

sin mas preámbulos el cuatrigesimo capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

capitulo 14:encuentro, cara a cara finalmente...

* * *

salon del consejo estudiantil...

en el lugar estaban los mienbros gremory y sitri con sus respectivos sequitos rias y sona estaban al frente de estos, de la puerta se encontraba el club del periodismo y al frente del grupo permanecia issei, las miradas de todos eran serias, no habia mucho que decir salvo...

-issei quiero que sepas que yo...-dijo rias pero el castaño alzo su mano en signo de alto

-no digas nada rias gremory...mis fines aqui son solo de asuntos oficiales con el dxd pero... parece ser que falta alguien?-dijo issei callando a rias y buscando a alguien

-perdon la demora¡-dijo un pelinegro de ojos azules, era hikaru el que entraba por atras del club del periodismo

-hikaru sama?¡-dijeron rias y sona sorpendidas junto a sus reinas akeno y tsubaki que veian al pelinegro con sorpresa

-he se conocen?-pregunto issei al ver la reaccion de las demonios al ver al actual caballero zero

-bueno digamos que si-dijo el pelinegro algo nervioso minetras comenzaba a retroceder lentamente

-y tu de donde lo conoces rias? y tu tambien tsubaki-pregutno sona a la peliroja y a su propia reina

-perdon sona sama pero eso es algo complicado-dijo la reina sitri

-eso deberia decir sona?-pregunto rias- y tu akeno de donde lo conoces?-pregunto la peliroja a su reina

-ara ara que cosas de la vida? no?-dijo akeno algo preocupada

de un momento a otro la reunion presente se habia vuelto en algo extraño y confuso

-el fue...-dijeron las cuatro al unisono-...mi novio de la infancia¡-dijeron todas al unisono lo que las dejo en shock por tal revelacion y mas al castaño que no veia venir eso, pero que no daba credito a lo que sucedia, asi que invoco asu sacred gear mientras un aura maligna lo rodeaba y miraba al pleinegro con ojos molestos

-hikaru san? que sucede aqui?-pregunto issei mientras draig y alucard tambine se unian al momento pues la apariencia de issei volvio a ser la misma durante su enfrentamiento contra el caballero zero

-eto veras...las salidas son hornedas-dijo el pelinegro mientras mostraba el paquete de galletas y consiguiente resivia un golpe en su cabeza que lo dejo K.O en el suelo

-como sea hablemos de lo que es importante que no quiero oir historias cursis de sus infancias ahora vallamos al tema principal...nuestra ayuda en la dxd como un equipo independiente-dijo issei seriamente y algo molesto por el pelinegro que tenia estrellas en el suelo

-cof..estoy de acuerdo-dijo sona tociendo ligermante y regresando a su semblante caracteristico- bien segun tengo entendido parece ser que issei kun se a aliado a la organizacion de cazadores de monstruos conocida como hellsing, no es asi?-pregunto sona al castaño

-en efecto sin embargo no entiendo el por que de que tengamos que aliarnos con ustedes las fracciones?-pregunto issei

-veras issei k...-la peliengra de cabello corto habia callado un momento para luego cambia su respuesta-..san como bien sabes actualemtne los vampiros han tomado mucha mas accion con los terroristas despues delos eventos con las fracciones camila y tepes, asi que la ayuda de la organizacion como la vuestra seria de mucha ayuda con criaturas del mundo sobrenatural con las cuales no estamos lidiadas a tratar-dijo sona de la manera mas entendible posible

-y entonces eso significa que estaremos de reserva?-pregutno moka tratando de entender su funcion en la dxd

-no exactamente asi pero es una forma de ponerlo-dijo azazel quien aparecio atras de todos- are ese es?-pregunto el caido señalando al chico en el suelo

-el es hikaru san actual caballero cero de la organizacion hellsing, azazel san-dijo el castaño sin los honorificos comunes

-ya veo...ha pasado algo de tiempo no es asi mocoso?-pregunto azazel al pleiengro

-callate cuervo anciano-dijo hikaru mientras se levantaba del suelo son sangre brotando de su cabeza a choros como una fuente

-eto... esta bien? hikaru san?...-pregunto asia al ver el choro de sangre salir de la cabeza del pelienegro

-aque te refieres?-pregunto algo extrañado

-tu cabeza parece una fuente-dijo xenovia sin tratar de ocultarlo

-ah esto...no realmente estoy perdiendo mucha sangre asi que es probable que no pero bueno ya vine asi que me voy a tratar mis heridas con su permiso-dijo el chico haicneod una reverencia y retirandoce

-supongo que no queda de otra...rias acompañare a nuestro invitado ala enfermeria supongo que podras manejarlo todo tu sola no?-pregunto el caido ala peliroja

-estabien azazel-confirmo la demonio mientras el porfesor se retiraba con el pelinegro el cual ahora estaba palido por la perdida de sangre para salir del resinto

-bien ahora sera mejor a aclarar como dividiremos la ciudad de kuoh entre el los presentes representantes de la casa gremory, la casa sitri y la organizacion hellsing-dijo sona tomando las riendas de la reunion

-estoy de acuerdo-afirmo rias

-no hay porblema por nosotros-contesto issei asi los tres representantes rias, sona y issei tomaron asiento en una mesa para discutir los asusntos de la reparticioan de la ciudad mientra sus compañeros esperaban atras de ellos...

* * *

enfermeria de la academia kuoh...

oir:Remember Sadness (Sad Piano Theme from Saint Seiya)

el cielo anaranjado se hacia prensente en los cielos de kuoh mientras en la enfremeria de la acadmia kouh azazel se encontraba curando a hikaru de su herida en la cabeza, sin embargo este estaba algo ido

-bien parece ser que quedo bien-dijo el caido mientras guardaba unas vendas en un botiquin, sin embrago vio que el joven frente a el estaba viendo el atardecer con un rostro melancolico y el sabia la razon del porque-cuanto ha pasado ya?-pregunto el caido

-mas de lo que puedo recordar-dijo el chico sin verlo

-si hubiera decidido no ir a matar a dracula junto a alucard y van hellsing seguramente hubiera podido evitar que desapareciera-dijo el chico mientras veia las nubes del cielo

-crees que la brigada del khaos tenga algo que ver?-pregunto azazel

-no lo se, pero estoy seguro que podria descubrir que sucedio aquel dia en que me fui-dijo hikaru- yo lamento mucho no haber podido cumplir mi promesa aquel dia-dijo mientras volteaba a ver al caido, sin mebargo su mirada mostraba tristesa

-no tienes que decir nada hiciste lo que creias correcto ademas estoy seguro que ella un vive en algun lugar de este mundo-dijo azazel acercandoce al chico

-te prometo encontrar a tu hermana azazel-dijo hikaru levantandoce de una cama en la que permanecia

-no me lo prometas a mi sino a ti mismo tu la amabas, asi que haste responsable de ese amor tal como lo hace aquel chico-dijo azazel comenzando a cmainar ala puerta

-te refieres a hyoudo issei?-

-si, aunque no lo creas es un buen chico el no dudaria en sacrificar su vida por las personas que ama o incluso olvidarlas para verlas felices-dijo azazel en la puerta

-asi que esa era la razon por la que lo hizo?-pregunto el pelienegro

-quien sabe...talvez debas preguntarselo a el sin mebargo sera dificil ahora-dijo azazel mientras mostraba un tarro pequeño con cenizas

-esos son sus sentimientos no es asi?-

-si asi es estan destruidos asi que tendra que descubrirlos por cuentra propia ahora y decidir que ara ahora y aquien escojera como su duquesa una vez sea el rey de los vampiros-dijo azazel

-si...tienes razon y como esta grayfia?-pregunto

-habeses pregunta por ti aunque ahora tiene familia propia y un hijo-dijo azazel

-supongo que era de esperarse de alguien como ella, esta bien me tengo que ir-dijo el chico mientras volteaba a ver ala ventana dandose ambos el chico y el caido las espaladas

-luego vallamos a beber que te parece?-pregunto el caido

-me parece bien-fue su respuesta, azazel al voltearse a ver al pelienegro vio que ya no estaba y en su lugar solo habia una pluma dorada...

* * *

en el salon del consejo estudiantil...

los tres grupos estaban ahora todos de pie mientras el grupo de issei se encontraba en la puerta de la habiatacion

-entonces asi quedamos, me parece bien ahora con su permiso pasamos a retirarnos-dijo issei meintras hacia una reverencia la cual fue correspondida por los demonios y la angel asi el grupo hellsing procedio a retirarse sin embargo rias solo veia como el castaño se alajaba, ella dudaba si ir y habalr con el o solo verlo alejarse, de hecho ese era el sentimiento en todas las enemoradas por el castaño sin mebargo asi como estaban las cosas podrian empeorar la situacion asi que aun contra sus propios corazones ellas decidieron permenecer en su lugar mientras algunas lagrimas caian de sus ojos al ver a la persona que amaban junto a nuevos amigos y en este caso posibles nuevos intereses amorosos del castaño...

* * *

espero os alla gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews o opinioses y asi sin mas y como es mi forma usual de despedirme...

~see you next to illusion~


	18. Chapter 18

bueno perdon por ausentarme tanto pero he tenido escuela y servicio social asi como el trabajo en otros fics y con otros escritores pero aun no olvido esta historia asi que no hos preocupeis que seguire con el fic hasta que diga lo contrario

aqui aclarare que en el capitulo anterior estuvo algo confuso si por que era uno informativo, donde se mencionaran asuntos que seran de gran importancia en la continuidad de la trama asi como informacion para entender por que issei es un vampiro...

sin mas preámbulos el siguiente capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

capitulo 15:trabajo a medio parcial; mangaka? gamer? y regreso a casa...

* * *

amanecia en la ciudad de kuoh, era sabado y ya hace algunos dias la reunion entre el consejo estudiantil y el club del oculismo se encontraron con la comision de seguridad de youkai (o tambien conocidos como el club del periodismo) donde se vio la determinacion de areas para cada grupo, tambien por parte de hikaru el club entero se traslado auna mancion alas afueras de kuoh donde originalmente hikaru vivio junto con seras en su infancia y donde issei acostumbraba jugar con ella, sin embargo el actual club del periodismo enfrentaba una situacion de alta importancia...

salon principal de la mancion hitachi...

en el lugar todos los miembros del club del periodismo (moka, kurumu, misore, yukari, mitsiki, rubi, akashia, jin y issei) y los miembros del hellsing (seras, walter y gildycard) se encontraban reunidos junto a hikaru en una sala y maria

la maid rubia se encontraba sirviendo te a todos los miembros presentes

-bien chicos esta es la situacion tienen que comenzar a trabajar¡-informo el pelinegro

-pero por que?-pregunto issei (como de costumbre ignorante)

-issei trabajar para hellsing no implica que te pagaremos solamente 10 mil pesos semanales sino que tu tienen que llevar una vida que encubra tus actividades y como aun son menores todos sus fondos son trasferidos a una cuenta hasta que tengan la malloria de edad lo cual sera en unos meses considerando que tambien este es su ultimo año de preparatoria seria bueno que comenzaran a trabajar en algun empleo de medio tiempo-dijo el pelinegro

-creo que eso tienen sentido-dijo akashia entrando en la conversacion- tenemos que comenzar a tratar de adaptarnos al mundo humano sin llamr la atencion, esa es la funcion de la academia youkai y que mejor manera de hacerlo que comenzando a trabajar en empleo de medio tiempo-concluyo la vampiresa

-pero en que podriamos trabajar a qui en kuoh?-pregunto la yuki onna haciendo que a todos les callera la pregunta del millon, donde trabajarian ellos estando en kuoh y sin experiencia en nada salvo en el periodismo

-creo que algunos de nosotros no tendria problema en eso?- dijo la bruja loli

-aque te refieres yukari?-pregunto el castaño

-bueno moka, kurumu, rubi, gildycard, seras y akashia podrian trabajar sin problemas en algun restaurante sus cuerpos les dan mucha ventaja-dijo la bruja con algo de molestia en eso- jin, walter podrian trabajar en cualquier cafeteria sin problemas por su apariencia atractiva sin embargo el problema serias...-dijo la bruja mientras todos volteaban a ver al castaño

\- tu issei-dijeron todos al unisono

-que?¡ pero por que yo?-pregunto el castaño

-bueno oni chan si somos sinseras tu realmente no sabes hacer nada-dijo miyuki a su hermano

-eso no es verdad¡-dijo issei molesto por el comentario

-bueno issei desde tu infancia y hasta hace algunos meses tu eras y fuiste el mas grande pervertido de kuoh todas tus habilidades que desarroyas es en base a eso y ahora que has perdido esa chispa pervertida eres normal por asi decirlo-dijo el lider del actual grupo de hellsing hikaru

-hikaru san...no creo que haya sido asi todo el tiempo-dijo el castaño algo sorprendido

-bueno tu eres reconocido por ser el emperador dragon rojo pervertido o oppai dragon en todo el mundo sobrenatural..lo que tambien es para mi-dijo draig uniendoce ala conversacion en una luz en dorso de la mano el castaño

-bueno no es de esperarse que no feura asi, es un vampiro, un dragon y japon tiene chicas muy lindas como no quieres agregarle eso para su desarrollo pervertido no lo crees hermano-dijo alucard apareciendo en el dorso de la otra mano del castaño, su luz era roja. su realcion con el dragon era buena..demaciado buena ya que ahora draig tenia alguien que le hiciera compañia

-bueno como sea el asunto urgente a tratar es que trabajo desempeñaras aqui en kuoh issei?-dijo el pelinegro

-yo?¡ y usted que hikaru san?-pregunto el castaño

-yo tengo ya mi trabajo como crees que he mantenido a seras y a sus hermanas durante estos ultimos 18 años?-pregunto el pleiengro

-no se con, dinero de hellsing talvez?-dijo el castaño

-yo he creado varias tecnologias actuales asi como sistemas armamentisticos en todo el mundo gracias aa varios conocimientos que he obtenido y por si fuera poco yo escribo mangas tambien-dijo el pelinegro

-dios y yo creia que usted era dueño de una empresa, por que no creo que usted solo con esos trabajos pudiera tener tantas maids en esta mancion?-dijo el castaño

-es verdad tengo varias empresas a mi nombre en el mundo humano y sobrenatural-dijo el pelinegro mientras issei solo tenia sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder junto a todos los demas incluso los miembros de hellsing a escepcion de seras ya que frente a ellos se encontraba un magnate en todo sentido

-he...donde propone que trabaje yo?...-pregunto el castaño nervioso...

* * *

residencia hyoudo...

en la ex casa de issei todas la chicas gremory realizaban sus actividades sin mucha diferencia, en la sala todas estaban viendo la serie de oppai dragon que era uno de los pocos momentos que llegaban a disfrutar pues a que desde que issei dejo de ser demonio la seri de oppai dragon habia tenido un cambio considerable, ahora la serie habia cambiado de personajes y de trama ya que desde la poca actividad de la brigada del caos la historia de oppai dragon tubo un giro considerable ya que ...pues relativamente oppai dragon es la vida de hyoudo issei asi que la serie de tv amada por los niños siguio la vida de este, en la historia el heroe interpretado por issei habia dejado ala prinsesa switch y sus compañeros para seguir sus propios deseos junto aun nuevo grupo de compañeros para enfrentar a nuevos enemigos.

al principio el cambio no gusto a los televidentes incluido alos miembros del club del periodismo pues sus personajes habia pasado a segundo plano y que el romance entre el oppai dragon y la princesa swich habia terminado asi como la evolucion de poderes de este sin embargo rapidamente el nuevo grupo de protagonistas paso a ser del club del periodismo quienes resivieron una buena aceptacion por parte de los niños.

encuanto a el aspecto legal...no hubo muchos cambios ya que issei personalmente pidio el cambio de personajes con sizchers, serafall, michael y azazel, quienes eran los principales productores de la serie y no pudieron negarse considerando que no habia muhcas ideas para la historia original...

-se ve que issei ya no es tan pervertido-dijo rosswaiser

-asi parece, cambiaron mucho la serie-dijo akeno mientras veia la nueva temporada de oppai dragon

-si...oppai dragon ya no es tan pervertido y no hay mas que aventuras con poca accion-dijo koneko algo decepcionada por la nueva temporada y pos la contraparte de su personaje que era una bruja loli

-solo la rivalidad entre el el grupo del oculismo y la vanguardia de seguridad por oppai dragon-dijo xenovia viendo con interes la historia asi como su rival directa en esta que seria kurumu

-por que aquella chica dice ser la hermana de issei-dijo asia mientras veia al personaje de armadura roja junto auna chica castaña (obviamente miyuki) con algo de recelo ya que ella era considerada como la casi hija de los padres de issei y asu ves como hermana por los cuidados que resivia por parte de este

-por que aquella chica bruja de grandes pechos esta con issei kun?-dijo akeno algo decepcionada ya que su personaje fue remplazado por rubi quien en ves de decir "ara ara" como el personaje de akeno decia "si muchas cosas han pasado" (jajajaja lol me percate de eso al compara los personajes de dxd y rosario vampire)

-odio a aquella chica que dice ser la amiga de la infancia de issei kun...yo soy su amiga de la infancia¡-decia la angel auto proclamada irina al ver como una rubia habia usurpado su lugar de amiga de la infancia en la serie (y vida real jajajaja)

rosswaisser por su lado veia como su lugar habia sido tomado por una maid altamente capacitada similar a grayfia y en este caso a ella solo que a diferencia de el personaje de rosswaiser que era capaz pero no para conseguir parejas la maid de la historia tenia ha varios hombres a sus pies pero los rechazaba con amabilidad y cortecia

kiba veia con enojo y algo de celos a un chico de cabellera negra y traje de mayordomo que usaba micro filamentos, era evidente que este chico elegante y atractivo era la contraparte de su personaje que usaba un arma cortante pero no era una espada

gasper solo veia como su personaje era siempre molestado por una chica vampira de cabellera larga, traje blanco y actitud casi de bitch con pistolas y poco feminista en cuanto a vestimenta asi como de vocacion casar vampiros, evidente contraparte del personaje de gasper que era un trasvesti inofencivo, mitad vampiro y con poco complejo de hombre y que a ambos personaje y gasper aterrorizaba

solo rias veia con mucha tristesa el nuevo romanse entre dos vampiras y oppai dragon una de cabellera blanca: fria y firme capaz de planear cualquier estrategia y una vampiersa de cabellera rosa: amable y cariñoza, en este caso moka y akashia cada una la contraparte de personalidad de rias que es amable y cariñosa con todos sus amigos pero fria y calculadora cuando se requiere asi como muy firme en cuando a oppai dragon esta con alguna otra chica (les suena?)

ellas solo se veian con diferentes sentimientos la nueva serie de oppai dragon hasta que alguien entro por la puerta

-ya llegamos¡-anuncio una voz masculina que llamo la atenciaon de todas las presentes

-oka san, oba san¡-dijeron todas la chicas gremory y kiba inexplicablemente al ver a los padres de issei llegar por la puerta de la residencia hyoudo...

* * *

al dia siguiente, sabado...

hyoudo issei se encontraba buscando trabajo por orden de hikaru ya que los demas no tubieron problemas al encontrar trabajo, como yukari habia dicho; moka, kurumu, rubi, gildycard, seras y akashia, los chicos jin y walter habian conseguido entrar a trabajar en un cafe maid cerca de las academia youkai y kuoh resien abierto por hikaru que en unas horas atrajo a mucha gente de ambos generos, yukari atendia una seccion anexa del cafe que era un ciber y solo hyoudo issei habia conseguido trabajo pero solo los sabados para el bar anexo del cafe que era atendido por jin, walter, gildycard y issei.

sin mebargo ahora issei se veia en el embrollo de tener un trabajo a tiempo parcial entre semana...

-y bien alguna idea?-pregunto issei a sus dos compañeros

-ni la mas remota-dijeron al unisono el dragon y el vampiro

-joder...y ahora que hare?-se pregunto el castaño, mientras caminaba por el centro comercial de kuoh, el cual a esas horas estaba a reventar de gente.

era evidente que el grupo de gente en el lugar era bastante lo que origino que el castaño se fuera por la orilla del los locales, veia como varios locales se encontraban a reventar de gente y el ruido de las voses y sonidos era demaciado para los oidos del castaño que eran de dragon y vampiro.

o hasi hubiera sido de no ser que algo mas fuerte lo tumbo al suelo, era un sonido que el castaño no se espero, en el suelo issei veia como una bocina en un tripie sonaba algo desafianda, vio que aquel amplificador le pertenecia a una tienda de juegos de videos y para suerte del castaño teia el liston de resien apertura aun en la entrada y aun costado en una de las ventanas su salvacion...un anuncio de empleo como asistente en aquel local que hizo un brillo en los ojos de este como is de una esperanza se trataze.

-compañero no pensaras en...-dijo draig viendo el local por su luz en la mano de su compañero

-draig es inutil ya tomo una decicion...creo que ahora seremos el dragon y vampiros asistentes de un local de video juegos-dijo el vampiro-por sierto una pregunta-dijo el vampiro asi compañero dragon

-cual?-contesto draig

-que es un video juego?-pregunto el vampiro mientras issei y draig dejaban caer la quijada hasta el suelo...

* * *

espero os alla gustado quisiera decir que en esta occacion necesito su ayuda como veran ahora oppai dragon tiene un cambio inesperado y nuevos personajes, segun la trama de dxd esta serie de tv solo tiene a dos personajes con nombre que serian oppai drago (obviamente) y la princessa de swich (obviamente) pero se emnciona que la serie tiene alos demas miembros del club del oculismo como protagonistas al ser asi nunca mencionan sus nombres artisticos asi que manden sus ideas de nombres de estos personajes del club del oculismo y el club del periodismo asi como los mienbros de hellsing para un ova de esta serie en este fic y bueno ya saben dejen sus reviews o opiniones y asi sin mas y como es mi forma usual de despedirme...

~see you next to illusion~


	19. Chapter 19

bueno perdon por ausentarme tanto pero he tenido escuela y servicio social asi como el trabajo en otros fics y con otros escritores pero aun no olvido esta historia asi que no hos preocupeis que seguire con el fic hasta que diga lo contrario

aqui aclarare que en el capitulo anterior estuvo algo confuso si por que era uno informativo, donde se mencionaran asuntos que seran de gran importancia en la continuidad de la trama asi como informacion para entender por que issei es un vampiro...

sin mas preámbulos el siguiente capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

capitulo 16:jefa y mi primer trabajo...

* * *

el castaño estaba frente a un local de juegos de video llamada "Trader Akihabara" (si existe este lugar para que lo busquen en google), el local tenia varias cosas desde juegos eroges, rpg y demas articulos japoneses y de medio oriente, hasta anime, mangas y demas objetos para gamers y otakus, cosa que sorprendio al castaño pues su conocimiento sobre anime yjuegos era principalmente de tipo hentai y nunca habia visto o le llamaron la atencion tales titulos que no tubieran pechos como tema.

asi el castaño una vez dentro vio que el tamaño era vastante grande y al parecer er de dos pisos considerando unas escaleras que daban a otro piso, asi que comenzo a ver los titulos que habian en los mostradores y repisas asi como figuras y modelos de varios personajes que no conocia, asi fue hasta que alguien se acerco a el, se trataba de una mujer alta, de silueta esbelta y gran busto,de peil blanca y de cabellos verdes y ojos verde esmeralda con gafas para cubrir su miopía,se veia que tenia un carácter despreocupado y maduro pues tenia un rostro amigable, su vestimenta a pesar de que vistia de una manera casual, que consistia en un traje negro y zapatos del mismo color que no atrae mucha atención, para el castaño era bastante atractiva.

-hola puedo ayudarte en algo?-pregunto la mujer que parecia que era la encargada del lugar

-eh... queria saber si el anuncio de trabajo aun era vigente?-pregunto el castaño tratando de parecer lo mas normal aunque debia admitirlo el cuerpo frente a el era muy tentador y mas para su lado vampirico

-si aun esta disponible, entonces te interesaria el trabajo?-pregunto la mujer de ojos verde esmeralda

-si..si es posible-dijo issei seguro pero tartamudeando pues no estaba acostumbrado a esto apesar de ofreser servicios como demonio

-bueno entonces contratado-dijo la mujer extendiendo su mano derecha al castaño que no daba credito lo facil que fue conseguir el empleo

-asi namas? no necesito nada de papeleo? o formulario?-pregunto el castaño sorprendido

-asi es, bueno como veras acabamos de abrir y comienza a haber gente-dijo la chica mostrando a la gente que comnezaba a entrar al local con sumo interes- espero que no te sea demaciado oportuno si te pido que cominezes hoy mismo-dijo la chica apenada

-no para nada, entonces aquien debo de diriguirme jefa?-pregunto el castaño

-mi nombre es rin asogi, es un placer que puedas trabajar con nosotros...-decia la chica con una sonriza

-issei...hyoudo issei, pero puede decirme ise-dijo el castaño felizmente

-bien ise te pedire que atiendas la caja registradora, podras con ello no?-pregunto rin al castaño

-por supuesto jefa-dijo el castaño diriguiendoce ala caja registradora cercana ala entrada, asi el castaño tomando un delantal verde con un broche del local comenzo a saludar y despedir alos clientes que entraban al local, mientras rin ayudaba alos clientes con dudas sobre los juegos y animes que el local albergaba.

la tarde paso hasta la noche donde los clientes se hicieron cadavez reduciendo hasta quedar solo los encargados del local

-uff...vaya que agotador jamas crei que haria tantos calculos en un solo dia, me siento como todo un contador de finansas-dijo el castaño que comenzaba a bajar las cortinas del local para cerrar, rin por su parte estaba preparando los estantes y mostradores para el dia siguiente

-no te sorprendas ise, asi sera de aqui en adelante para que te vayas preparando-dijo la peliverde mientras veia al castaño, sin embargo mientras issei terminaba de guardar el dinero vio como una chica joven de parecida a koneko (pero con mas pechos) de cabello lavanda amarrado por una coleta,sus ojos eran morados y vestia una falda corta de color azul, una camisa corta sin mangas o listones naranja y un camisa de mangas largas sobre la naranja, tenia unas botas cafes en una de sus manos tenia un vaso con wisky y veia al castaño con normalidad

-eto ya cerramos señorita..-dijo issei extrañado por ver a una chica joven en el local con una bebida alcolica en mano como si nada

-oye rin quien este mocoso?-pregunto la niña lo que solo incomodo al castaño

-es ise, trabajara con nosotros de ahora en adelante-dijo la peliverde acercandoce al castaño y pelilavanda-ise ella es mimi y es la secretaria del local-dijo rin presentando a su compañera

-ella secretaria?...no es algo joven para eso?-pregunto el castaño

-tengo mas años que tu mocoso, solo que no envejesco como la gente comun y corriente asi como tampoco me gustan los hombres como tu-dijo la niña molesta y con superioridad, cosa que sorprendio al castaño

-sera mejor no meterme con ella-penso ise-bueno entonces yo me retiro rin san, mimi hasta mañana-dijo el castaño despiendose de sus compañeras para regresar a la mancion hitachi...

* * *

residencia hitachi...

era de noche y todos estaban agotados en los sillones de la sala, mientras tomaban algunas sodas

-rayos yo entre para trabajar como mayordomo de sir integra asi como asesino no para atender 50 mesas en 3 minutos-decia molesto el mayordomo de hellsing tendido en un sofa a punto de desfalleser

-ni que lo digas a todas nosotras nos ocurrio lo mismo-dijo kurumu mientras sudaba aunque eso le daba una apariencia erotica, algo que no paso desprevisto por gin quien con uso de una micro camara tomaba fotos alas chicas presentes hasta que dicha camara fue destruida por disparo, era gildycard quien con uso de su thompson destruyo la camara

-odio alos mirones que solo gustan deleitarse pero no hacer algo, en especial si es sin mi concentimiento-dijo la vampiresa viendo a gin con ojos llenos de deseos de matar, ella apesar de usar su traje blanco este estaba abierto revelando partes de su escultural cuerpo, cosa que no paso de la mirada del hombre lobo que aun apesar de estar hablando con una asesina no dejaba su lado pervertido pues en su manga otra camara tomaba fotos de la vampiresa de cabellera negra.

alos escasos 30 segundos llego issei, quien tenia mejor condicion encuanto a despues de un dia de trabajo

-ya llego el actual asistente de la tienda Trader Akihabara-dijo issei con orgullo, todos aplaudieron por tal hecho increible pues habain apostado aque issei no conseguira trabajo en el fin de semana, y del cual akashia y seras salieron victoriosas

asi todos se relajaban de su primer dia de trabajo hasta que un sonido llamo la atencion de todos, era un telefono y era mas precisamente el de issei quien lo tomo y contesto

-hola?...-pregunto el castaño

-hijo como estas?-pregunto el padre de issei quien sorprendio al castaño

-papa?¡ como estan?-pregunto el castaño feliz mientras hablaba con su progenitor

-bien, acabamos de llegar a la casa hace un dia y vimos que no estabas aqui pero parece ser que estas bien, por cierto donde estas?-pregunto el padre de issei

-estoy en casa de seras, recuerdas mi amiga de la infancia despues de irina, la que tenia aaun padre terrorifico que me daba miedo, pues regreso a kuoh-dijo el castaño mietras el pelinegro escuchaba el comentario con sierta molestia y un tic

-ya veo saluda a hikaru san de nuestra parte, por cierto cunado volveras a casa rias y las demas preguntaron si nosotros sabiamos eso?-pregunto el padre de issei

-de momento estoy en casa de seras por tiempo indefinido, veran fui transferido a una escuela cercana a la academia kuoh para poder aprobar y terminar mis estudios-dijo issei algo triste por eso

-ya veo bueno es normal pronto comenzaras tu porpia vida independiente de universitario asi que entiendo pero visitanos pronto, no queda muy lejos la casa sabes-dijo el padre de issei feliz aunque con lagrimas en los ojos por ver a su hijo pervertido crecer como un hombre

-claro, porfavor saluda a mama de mi parte, bien chao-con esa palabra issei termino su conversacion con una sonriza en el rostro- quien quiere cenar pizza¡-dijo issei sacando varios billetes de sus volsillos resultado de su trabajo

-yoooo¡-gritaron todos incluido walter

-por mi no hay problema, saldre toa la noche asi que la casa es de ustedes, solo una cosa...-dijo el pleienegro dueño de la caza y lider del grupo hellsing presente al castaño

-que sucede hikaru san?...-pregunto issei asustado por el rostro serio y aterrador que puso el pelinegro

-si veo que hay alcohol o algo que no deberia de suceder como tener sexo con alguna de las chicas de la servidumbre de esta casa, mis estudiantes o en especial mi hija...-dijo haciendo una pausa

-s..si...-dijo issei muy asustado del tamaño de un chibi personaje

-...TE CASTRARE QUIRURGICAMENTE CON UNA CUCHARA PARA LUEGO AMARRARTE LAS PELOTAS AUN TORPEDO CLASE B3 EL CUAL LANZARE CONTRA UN VOLCAN SUBMARINO DESDE MI SUBMARINO PERSONAL DE BATALLA CONTRA DIOSES Y SERES DE GRAN PODER SOLO PARA VERTE SUFRIR POR LO QUE HAS HECHO CON SERAS DESDE AQUEL DIA EL CUAL NO HE OLVIDADO Y POR LA RAZON EN QUE NO ME REPRIMIRME SI ROMPES ALGUNA DE MIS REGLAS OISTE DRAGON VAMPIRO DE MIERDA¡ ATREVETE A DESOVEDESERME Y HABRAS DESEADO NO HABER EXISTIDO¡-dijo el pelinegro haciendo que el castaño, el dragon y el vampiro quedaran en blanco por tal amenaza del peliengro que alparecer odiaba a issei por algo que el hizo durante su juventud con seras

-...-issei solo estaba en shock y con deseos de ir a su casa y abrazar a su mama ya que alparecer el padre de seras y su actual lider lo odiaba con mucho deseo de asesinarlo

-puedo saber que hizo issei hikaru sama?-pregunto jin al pelinegro

-sera mejor que no lo sepan chicos y tu no lo cuentes entendiste?-pregunto el pelinegro al castaño

-s..si..-con ese asentimineto issei el cual estaba palido callo al suelo completamente asustado minetras el actual caballero zero salia del lugar...

* * *

residencia hyoudo...

en la casa de issei llamada del padre de issei era lo que lllamaba la atencion de todas las residentes

-y bien issei regresara?-pregunto rias preocupada

-losiento rias san pero issei no regresara aun, parece ser que esta con hikaru san-dijo el padre de issei con un rsotro feliz

-usted conoce a hikaru?-pregunto rias soprendida mientras todas las chicas en especial irina querian saber los detalles sobre la relacion de la familia hyoudo y la familia hitachi

-si, es el padre de una de las amigas de la infancia de issei-dijo la madre del castaño uniendoce alaa conversacion

-crei que yo era la amiga de la infancia de issei?¡-pregunto irina molesta y sorprendida por tal revelacion

-vueno lo eres irina chan pero issei tuvo una chica la cual fue casi su novia por asi decirlo-dijo la madre de issei

-su casi novia?¡-dijeron todas al unisono

-como es eso posible?¡-pregutno akeno sorpendida por eso

-bueno despues de que irina se fuera con sus padres, issei se volvio algo solitario y auqe irina era su unica amiga hasta la llegada de los hitachi a kuoh, ellos fueron los responsables de la construccion de la academia kuoh asi como de la manciaon que se encuentra en el bosque-dijo el padre de issei entras todas estaban soprendidas por saber quienes eran los fundadores de la acadmeia ala que asistian- hikaru y yo fuimos socios de trabajo hasta que me retire para poder continuar con mi familia sin embargo una de las cuatro hijas de hikaru se volvio amiga de issei y lo llevo adelante algrado de volverlo en parte en pervertido-dijo el padre de issei mientras la madre de issei buscaba algo

-entonces una de las hijas de hikaru ayudo en el desrrollo de issei como pervertido?-pregunto rosswaisser sorpendida

-si y con el tiempo pensamos que ellos llegarian a ser pareja pero no fue asi ya que dos años antes de que issei ingresara a kuoh-dijo la madre de issei con un albun de fotos que ninguna de las residentes habai visto antes, asi sacando una foto ostro a issei con tres chicas y en especial a una rubia de ojos azules

-quienes son ellas?-pregunto xenovia

-ellas son las hijas de hikaru, la rubia es seras la amiga mas cercana que issei tuvo-dijo la madre de issei mientras todas veian a las chicas hasta que una se precato de algo

-oka san aqui solo hay tres-dijo asia viendo que hacia falta una chica sya que segun las palabras de la madre de issei eran cuatro

-bueno nosotros tampoco sabemos quienes la cuarta hija de hikaru pero bueno no hya de que preocuparse, hikaru es una persona de bien y no dudara en hacer algo contra issei o la spersonas cercanas a el-dijo el padre de issei con una sonriza de oreja a oreja ...

* * *

centro de kuoh...

en las calles nocturnas de kuo permanecia el pelinegro vistiendo una gabardina blanca estilo medieval, biendo como un grupo de personas se acercaban al lugar, asi de un momento a otro desaparecio y aparecio frente a ellos

-buenas noches puedo saber quienes sosn ustedes?-pregunto zero

-es bueno verte kale...no talves es posible que uses otro nombre no?-pregutno el lider del grupo el cual tenia un traje negro con gabardina y sombrero, su pinta daba apariencia de mafioso

-sabes uno de mis nombres del pasado asi que mi teoria era cierta...si el vampiro alucard esta vivo como un alma era evidente que tu tambien regresarias Ritter, o deberia decir ...dracula?-dijo el peleinegro al hombre fente a el un rubio de cabellera hasta los hombros, barba de candado rubia pero no muy larga, y sus ojos rojos

-me alagas que aun me recuerdes heroe... pero creo que no es el momento para tener nuestro encuentro tengo que encontrar algo antes para derrotarte-dijo Ritter, avanzando de largo deajndo al heroe en su lugar

-y eso seria?-pregunto el pliengro

-las espadas que tu dejaste al cuiado de los humanos- dijo antes de desaparecer

-siempre te han gustado los efectos de ilucion dracula...pero estaves no sera como antes hay alguien que esta destinado a ser mejor que yo y que te derrotara-dijo el pelinegro mientras se daba la vuelta para ver en el suelo una flor blanca- le falle a dos personas muy importantes para mi...no pude porteger a lidia y a la hermana de azazel pero almenos la protegere a ellas de tus manos... nunca volveras a ver el la flor magica de la creacion... ni a tu sobrina-declaro hikaru mientras salia del lugar para ver una fotografia que tenia en su gabardina, la cual mostraba a a cuatro niñas una de cabellera rubia, una de cabellera lavanda, otra de color negro y finalmente una de cabellera...

* * *

espero os alla gustado bueno ya saben dejen sus reviews o opiniones y asi sin mas y como es mi forma usual de despedirme...

~see you next to illusion~


	20. Chapter 20

bueno perdon por ausentarme tanto pero he tenido escuela y servicio social asi como el trabajo en otros fics y con otros escritores pero aun no olvido esta historia asi que no hos preocupeis que seguire con el fic hasta que diga lo contrario...

sin mas preámbulos el siguiente capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

pd: bien como sabran antes hubo un opening el cual fue muy largo sin embargo para hacerlo algo corto busque uno y si queren verlo pueden buscarlo en youtube como: Rosario to Vampire Capu 2 Koi to Yume no Rhapsodia OP HD

el opening es de un juego de psp pero se adapto para mi fic aunque claro si quieren tambien pueden hacer un opening usando la musica del video para agregarlo en el siguiente capitulo pero ya sera asu gusto

* * *

capitulo 16:revelaciones el equipo hellsing se prepara, operacion deltona...

* * *

amanecia y era un nuevo dia para el grupo de hellsing el cual abria apenas sus ojos a los rayos del sol quienes despertaban de su tormento del dia anterior.

oir:Kurumu ~ Nagisa no deka melon (este sera el ost para momentos como este)

-d..donde estoy?-preguntaba hyoudo issei en su habitacion la cual era muy parecida ala de su casa remodelada antes de caer en cuenta que era domingo y inexplicablemente el estaba en su cuarto y...sin ropa¡-pero que paso?¡-se pregunto antes de ver su cama, era tambien king size pero a diferencia de la que tenia en casa de sus padres esta era mas...tradicionalista ya que parecia de un rey al ser de color rojo lo de tela y dorado la estructura pero algo mas habia en la cama no estaba solo ya que algo se movia entre varios bultos de esta la cual subio hasta el rostro del castaño revelando a una chica de cabellera negra larga, era gildycard quien estaba frente al castaño y por lo que parecia estaba sin ropa

-lle..ge..ca..ri..ño..-dijo la vampireza de cabello negro y ojos rojos frente al castaño- que te parece si hacemos algo divertido ahora?-pregunto la vampiera issei solo enrojecio al ver ala chica sin ropa

-q..que haces tu?¡-preugnto issei nervioso mientras la chica comenzababa a bajar seductoramente debajo de las sabanas hasta desaparecer cosa que extraño al castaño hasta que sintio como mini issei era tomado entre dos manos lo que lo alarmo y lo obligo a salir de la cama asustado viendo como de entre las sombras debajo de la sabana unos ojos rojos brillantes lo veian como auna presa

-vuelve aqui aun no conosco a tu pequeño amigito muy bien-dijo la vampireza saliendo de entre las sombras con una mirada de depredadora, cosa que espanto al castaño ya que su "virginidad" estaba en peligro y por otra parte le exitaba ya que mini issei desperto-mmm parece que sentimineto es mutuo-dijo la vampiresa saltando hacia el castaño pero siendo conjelada al instante

-issei es mio-dijo la yuki onna, mizore que salia de los ductos de ventilacion del techo

-gracias mizore me has salvado-dijo el castaño felizmente hacia la chica de las nieves la cual regreso alos ductos y se diriguio a dios quien sabe donde...

* * *

algunos minutos despues...

el grupo hellsing estaba despierto y comiendo en la mesa tranquilamente mientras una chica en hielo les hacia compañia (gildycard sigue conjelada), casi todos estaban en el lugar a escepcion de dos personas hikaru y walter

-oigan y hitachi san?-pregunto kurumu con su uniforme de la cademia youkai

-no lo se revise todos los rincones de esta casa buscando lugares para observar y aun asi no lo he visto-dijo mizore vestida con una pijama rosa con osos blancos

-oye y para que son esos lugares de observacion? y mas importante que observas?-pregunto kurumu intrigada por eso sin embargo la mirada de la peli lavanda se centro en cierto castaño lo que genero varias miradas de todas las chicas presentes a escepcion del hombre lobo que esba comiendo un hueso

-que?-pregunto issei al ver las miradas de sus compañeras pero todas respondieron

-nada¡-mientras volvian alo suyo, en ese momento entraban cuatro personas uno era el lider del grupo hikaru, otro era un señor mayor de vigote blanco no muy grande, calvo que vestia un uniforme de la organizacion hellsing y que tenia una cicatris en su pomulo derecho, otro de los presentes era una mujer de cabellera rubia con una bata blanca con camisa roja, y una falda de color blanco, tenia unas mayas de color veige y finalmente una niña de cabellera blanca larga atada por dos listones haciendo dos coletas, sus ojos eran de color dorado y mostraba una exprecion indiferente

-buenos dias chicos, bien permitanme presentarles alas siguientes personas-dijo hikaru tomando la atencion de todos los chicos del club del periodismo-el es el comandante peter ferguson de las fuerzas especiales de hellsing en londres, ha venido a qui para entrenarlos-dijo el pelinegro mientras el mencionado daba un paso al frente

-soy el comandante peter ferguson, comandante ferguson para ustedes. de ahora en adelante todos ustedes estaran bajo mi mando ha quedado claro?¡-grito el hombre mayor lo que genero que todos los presentes se pusieran de pie

-señor si señor-contestaron al unisono los chicos y chicas del presentes minetras veian con preocupacion al hombre frente a ellos era evidnete que algo malo sucederia con aquel hombre y ellos

-permitanme presentarles ala dra. y oficial cientifica inez fressange de la sede de hellsing en alemania-declaro hikaru mientras la rubia daba un paso al frente

-buenos dias a todos soy la señorita inez fressange, oficial medico y cientifica de la organizacion hellsing en alemania-dijo la dra mientras veia a todos los presentes

-y finalmente dejenme presentarles ala princesa, capitana y oficial cientifico ruri-dijo hikaru mientras la niña de no mas de 16 años la cual dio un paso alfrente

-soy ruri hoshino hitachi es un placer-dijo la niña haciendo una reverencia, vestia un uniforme blanco en la parte superior con lo que parecia ser una espacie de frazada y falda negra, tenia mayas de color beije y zapatos grises

-es tan linda-declaro kurumu al ver ala niña pero esta solo la vio

-idiota-fueron las palabras de la capitana presente

-un momento..-el que hablo ahora fue yukari- tu apellido es hitachi?-prefunto la bruja al percatarse de eso

-asi es-dijo la capitana contestando ala bruja

-eso significaria que...-el que dijo aquellas palabras fueron de rubi quien fue interrumpida

-si...hikaru hitachi es mi padre-declaro la pequeña capitana lo que genero que todos...con esecpcion de ferguson, seras, inez, gildicard (la cual aun sigue conjelada) y el mismo hikaru

-queeeee?¡-fue el grito que direon todos al oir aquella informacion

-seras eso significa que ella es tu...-dijo issei señalando ala chica de 15 años

-si ella es mi hermana menor-contesto con normalidad seras mientras issei no creia lo que veia ya que no recordaba ala peliblanca aunque decho la mayor parte de su infancia era un misterio para el

-seras como has crecido-estavez fue la voz del comandante ferguson el que se escuchaba yq eu llamo la atencion de todos

-si abuelo ferguson-fueron las palabras de la rubia de ojos azules la cual se lanzo contra el comandante callendo en los brazos de este y dandole un calido abrazo

-abuelo?¡-fueron las palabras de todos al escuchar eso en especial del castaño que no lo creia

-la ultima vez que te vi fue hace cuatro años durante la mision en londres en la cumbre del g5-dijo el anciano mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica

-bueno bueno vasta de las presentaciones...chicos tienen una mision-fueron las palabras del pelinegro

-mision? aque se refiere?-pregunto jin mientras dejaba su hueso

-hay un grupo de vampiros que parece han comenzado a cazar a las afueras de kuoh en los poblados aledaños a aqui y aprovechando que ferguson esta aqui el y su unidad junto a ustedes daran caza a estos vampiros renegados-dijo hikaru algo emocionado por este hecho

-pero no es pronto para enviarnos auna mision?-pregunto akashia

-bueno no creo que lo sea tanto digo ustedes estan al nivel del grupo gremori teoricamente asi que no sera muy dificil ademas ferguson sera su entrenador ais que aprobecharemos esta mision para estudiarlos, ver sus fortalezas y debilidades-declaro el pelinegro

-entonces sera mejor irnos preparando-declaro la peliblanca de ojos rojos mientras veia al peliengro con un rostro de conviccion mientras sus compañeros tenian el mismo rostro...

* * *

oir:Fire Emblem Fates OST ~Preparing For Battle (Variation)~ (Clean Game Rip)

alas afueras de kuoh un campamento se encontraba instalado con equipos de alta tecnologia encuanto a rastreo de seres sobrenaturales y demas criaturas

el grupo hellsing estaba sorprendido pues parecia tecnologia que ni en sueños esperaron ver, el grupo gremory y sitri estaban en el lugar no fueron la escepcion, ya que habia varios humanos con trajes altamente extraños alo que verian en un comando de soldados normales sin embargo los presentes vestian los mismos trajes que durante el incidente en las aguas termales

-que sucede aqui?-pregunto rias quien se acercaba junto a su sequito y el grupo sitri ala sala de comando de hellsing

-hola rias bueno como veran hay vampiros renegados cerca de kuoh y ya que los vampiros son jurisdiccion de hellsing movilise amis hombres pero ya que kuoh esta bajo la proteccion de ustedes y nuestra les avise lo que no entiendo es que hacen aqui? yo no las llame para que vinieran?-pregunto hikaru que vestia un traje formal gris

-lo sabemos sin embargo queriamos ver que ivan a hacer pero no me esperaba una movilizacion militar-dijo rias señalando a un grupo de 50 soldados de la organizacion hellsing con armas y vehiculos de asalto todo terreno

-si hikaru san que significa esto?-la que ahora pregunto fue sona

-bueno ya se los dije es una operacion de los caballeros protestantes y con los vampiros no podemos estar jugando, sin ofender-dijo hikaru alas vampiresas que se encontraban atras de el (akashia, moka y gildycard)

-no hay problema-dijo akashia por todas

el grupo hellsing vestia uniformes de la organizacion sin escepcion, las chicas: moka, kurumu, rubi, mizore, yukari, mitsuki y seras vestian uniformes femeninos de la organizacion de color azul (el mismo que usa seras en la serie de hellsing original, no los ova ultimate), por su parte jin y issei vestian sus ropas como miembros del la comicion de seguridad publica de youkai (la razon...no llegaron sus uniformes aun XD) solo gildycard vestia su traje blanco con su ataud atras de ella y ruri que se encontraba en la consola de comunicaciones con su uniforme con el cual se presento en la mañana

-eso que significa? nosotros ya hemos enfrentado vampiros antes-declaro rias molesta por el comentario

-rias los vampiros de tepes no son como estos ellos son tradicionalistas mientras que estos son modernos-dijo hikaru

-modernos aque te refieres?-pregunto tsubaki algo extrañada por ese comentario

-pues que los vampiros que nosotros cazamos usan armas-dijo hikaru mientas que alo lejos ocurrian explociones-buneo si me disculpan quisiera ver como el equipo hellsin de la dxd trabaja-dijo hikaru mientras daba la vuelta- equipo dead caprice movilicence-ordeno hikaru al grupo de chicos detras de el el cual rapidamente se diriguio al poblado cercano, sin mebargo ruri llamo al peliengro tocando su hombro ya que estaba tras de el

-tenemos problemas parece ser que un grupo de oficiales entro ala ciudad apesar de que ordenamos la no intervencion de la policia-dijo ruri mostrando unos papeles que mostraban el expediente de almenos 100 hombres de la policia de japon y su respectiv equipamiento

-interesante veamos como responden a esta situacion?-dijo hikaru acercandoce a un monitor mostrando varias vistas de camaras del club del periodismo, el grupo sitri y gremory solo se acercaron a ver lo que sucedia atravez de las imagenes de la pantalla

* * *

poblado de deltora...

23:16:05 hrs...

16 minutos despues del despliege...

el grupo de jovenes de la organizacion hellsing estaba en los bosques cercanos al poblado de deltora una de las localidades mas antiguas de kuoh y donde se realizaban varios actos ocultistas, el lugar era conocido como un poblado maldito y lleno de espiritus aunque eso no era del todo cierto ya que era un area de caza de vampiros por los sacerdotistas de hellsing en la era antigua...

-parece que no hay nadie?-dijo issei mientras oculto en unos matorrales veia la abandonada ciudad

-este lugar me da miedo-declaro yukari aferrada a moka

-tienes razon, no podiamos haber usado un vehiculo de los que tenian los soldados?-preugnto kurumu cansada

-oigan no hagan tanto ruido-dijo akashia molesta por las quejas de sus compañeras

rapidamente vieron como unas personas salian ala luz de la luna dejando las sombras se trataban de multiples oficiales de policia los cuales en sus rostros mostraban un aspecto casi zombificado ya que estaban en un estado ghoul, eral emenos unos 50 elementos

-que hacemos con ellos?-pregunto mizore viendo al grupo de muertos vivientes frente a ellos

-ja...eso es facil-contesto gildycard mientras tomaba su ataud y lo lanzaba contra los ghouls, el ataud termino golpenado a algunos y en su caso aparstandolos pues el area donde callo dejo un gran hoyo y varios cuerpos aplastados-matarlos¡-grito la vampiresa mientras sacaba dos thompson y disparaba contra los ghouls que a su vez sacaban armas de asalto, francotiradores, lanza grandas y pistolas tipico de las fuerzas especiales de la policia de japon los cuales apuntaron al grupo de jovenes que estaban en las sombras

-joder...nos van a matar con esas armas¡-dijo issei sorprendido por el total de armas frente a el, sin embargo una silueta salio veloz mente y mando a volar a tres ghouls al cielo, se trataba de akashia quien con una patada los mando a volar

-que esperan¡ tenemos que avanzar¡-grito mientras todos asentian y salian de entre las sombras a escepcion de issei

-bien aqui voy..tomen esto¡-dijo la sucubu con sus alas extendidas mientras las uñas de sus manos se extendian de cortaban a la vez a 10 ghouls como mantequilla los cuales se volvieron polvo-pan comido-dijo feliz antes de que otro grupo apuntara al cielo y dispara intentando deribarla

-dejen a kurumu san-declaro la bruja loli mientras sacaba un grupo de cartas detras de ella y que volaron contra el grupo de ghouls para solo bañarlos en aceite negro

-vien aqui vamos¡-dijo rubi mientras con su barita señalaba alos ghouls- arde¡-con esa orden los gholus comenzaron a arder en llamas sin embargo ambas brujas no se precataron de que dos ghouls se acercaban atras de ellas, para cunaod volteron vieron como no podrian hacer nada hasta que rapidamente dos oyos uno en cada uno aparecieron en sus pechos volviendoce al momento en polvo, las dos brujas vieron como issei tenia sus dos pistolas en mano apuntando donde alguna vez estubieron los ghouls, al instante issei guardo sus pistolas y cambio a su sacred gear: boosted gear y al mismo tiempo invocaba a ascalon

-no dejare que hieran amis compañeras¡-declaro issei con conviccion lanzandoce contra los ghouls minetras sus ojos cambiaban a un rojo intenso cosa que no paso de largo de akashia que vio el ligero cambio

jin estaba en su forma lobo enfrentandoce alos ghouls aunque al ser un hombre lobo llamo la tencion de varios que le disparaban y en su pero caso 5 se aferraban a jin quien apesar de ser un lobo fue detenido por los ex humanos

-que sucede? por que no puedo usar toda mi fuerza?-se preguntaba mientras veia la luna la cual estaba cubierta por nubes- rayos debi suponerlo sin la luna mis poderes se vuelven debiles¡-dijo mentalmente mientras un ghoul tomaba su atencion ya que tenia un cuchillo de plata en su mano y que si le fuese clavado tendria el mismo efecto que cualquier objeto de plata contra un hombre lobo sin emabrgo este fue rapidamente por issei quien se diriguio hacia el resto del grupo

los otros 5 fueron eliminados por seras y miyuki que tenian dos pistolas especiales de la organizacion hellsing y que ayudaron a liberar al hombre lobo

issei seguia avanzando hasta que fue rodeado por los ghouls mas de 30 por lo que aparentaban

-rayos¡-dijo issei ya que todos estos le apuntaron, sin embargo estos rapidamente fueron conjelados en bloques de hielo de un metro de espezor, issei rapidamente vio hacia atras de el donde estaba mizore con una sonriza en su rostro-gracias mizore san¡-fueron las palabras del castaño hacia su compañera la cual rapidamente fue rodeada por sus demas compañeros- bien sigamos¡-con aquellas palabras el grupo hellsing siguio su camino hacia la catedral del pueblo...

* * *

espero os alla gustado y como comentario extra:

bueno ya mencione al inicio un video o tema de opening sin emabrgo el de ending seria Shirayuki mizore character song "say yes" y para este si quieren pueden escribirlo para el siguiente capitulo (sino tendre que escribirlo yo)

y encuanto a el modo de issei cntrolando a alucard aun no decido el nombre pero es posible que se vea en el siguiente capitulo asi como estos dos sera su ost: Fire Emblem Fates OST ~Aqua's Song Brave Ver~ (Clean Game Rip) o Fire Emblem Fates OST ~Field Battle~ Clean Game Rip, decidan antes de el siguiente cap

bueno ya saben dejen sus reviews o opiniones y asi sin mas y como es mi forma usual de despedirme...

~see you next to illusion~


	21. Chapter 21

bueno perdon por ausentarme tanto pero he tenido escuela y servicio social asi como el trabajo en otros fics y con otros escritores pero aun no olvido esta historia asi que no hos preocupeis que seguire con el fic hasta que diga lo contrario...

sin mas preámbulos el siguiente capitulo, comencemos…

* * *

pd: bien como sabran antes hubo un opening el cual fue muy largo sin embargo para hacerlo algo corto busque uno y si queren verlo pueden buscarlo en youtube como: Rosario to Vampire Capu 2 Koi to Yume no Rhapsodia OP HD

el opening es de un juego de psp pero se adapto para mi fic aunque claro si quieren tambien pueden hacer un opening usando la musica del video para agregarlo en el siguiente capitulo pero ya sera asu gusto

* * *

capitulo 17:sello 3, y mascota de trader akihabara...

(oir:Fire Emblem Fates OST ~Aqua's Song Brave Ver~ (Clean Game Rip))

el grupo hellsing siguio su camino hacia la catedral del pueblo hasta llegar al edificio, una vez dentro todo permenecia a oscuras salvo por una silueta que prendia unas velas...

-un padre?-pregunto issei con voz baja

-compañero ese no es un padre...almenos no uno que es devoto a dios, ese es un vampiro...el vampiro lider-dijo draig desde la mente del castaño

-valla quienes son estas jovenes almas perdidas que buscan ayuda en la casa del señor-dijo el padre revelando su rostro no se veia como un vampiro sin embargo el color de sus ojos y su piel palida lo delataban.

-sabemos quien eres vampiro rindete o muere¡-declaro el castaño, sus compañeros solo dejaban caer una gota por sus cabezas y darce un face palm, era evidente que no obvedeceria el vampiro

-jajajajaja y quien me obligara? ustedes?-pregunto el vampiro

-no solo yo-contesto el castaño seriamente sorprendiendo a todos

-isse que estas diciendo?-pregunto la vampiresa akashia

-por mi no hay problema me ire llendo ala base, te estare esperando issei, suerte-declaro gildycard mientras se iba sacudiendo la mano

-oye espera...rayos se fue¡ que le pasa a esa chica?-pregunto kurumu molesta-estas seguro issei?-ahora la peli azul le preguntaba al castaño sobre su idea

(oir:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Ending FULLI 『Re:ZERO ED』)

-si... asi que por favor sin importar que suceda oigan o vean no entren aqui, no me gustaria que salieran lastimadas-ddeclaro issei, las chicas se vieron entre si para solo resignarse y asentir entre ellas

-deacuerdo issei solo ten cuidado-dijo akashia tocando el hombro del castaño

-si...ademas en unas horas tendre que ir a ayudar a la señorita rin y a mimi en el local-declaro issei

-no te sobre excedas onichan-dijo miyuki al castaño para ser llevada por las demas lejos del lugar, asi todas salieron cerrando la puerta de la catedral dejando al castaño y al padre "solos"

-eres estupido pero muy noble dejar que esas mujeres se fueran fue un error, ahora moriras-declaro el padre mientras de las butacas se levantaban al mismo tiempo un ejercito de ghouls vampiros, todos armados en las dos filas de bancas

-tonto...-dijo issei con voz baja mientras sacaba su pistola plateada, el vampiro veia como issei sacaba una pistola y al momento tronaba los dedos, los ghouls por su parte apuntaban y disparaban al castaño generando una espesa nube de humo y casquetes tirados, al final todos los cargadores habian terminado vacios y donde alguna vez estuvo issei ahora solo habia un cuerpo tirado.

-jajajaja murio sin hacer nada que estupido-dijo el padre burlonamente sin embargo una de las filas de ghouls, la de la izquierda fue literalmente barrida dejando cuerpos volando hacia el techo, paredes y ventanas, algunos muertos-q...que ha sucedido?-pregunto el padre vampiro, al ver asu lado izquierdo junto a el permenecia una armadura roja con detalles finos y lijeros que la hacian ver vulnerable, se trataba del balance breaker "Star Sonic Booster", la vercion del scale mail en promocion caballero, sin embargo varios ghouls, 20 aproximadamente rapidamente se abalanzaron al castaño atrapandolo en un fuerte abrazo mientras mordían la armadura, al ver este acto inutil sacaron granadas y las detonaron junto a ellos-bueno no creo que haya podido sobrevivir a eso-dijo el padre al ver como sus ghouls apesar de haber sido destruidos habian explotado junto al castaño sin embargo el padre que veia con satisfaccion la nube de humo cambio su extrecion rápidamente al ver una armadura roja carmesi pero aun mas gruesa y pesada, se trataba de la promocion a torre "Solid Impact Booster"-como es posible? nadie deberia ser capas de sobrevivir a eso? quien?...quien eres tu demonio?¡-le pregunto el padre al castaño

-soy el actual usuario del bosted gear y el portador del alma del vampiro alucard-declaro el castaño mientras avanzaba lentamente mientras su armadura volvia asu estado base- lo que acabas de ver son mis promociones aunque ya que no soy un demonio ni siquiera deberia poder hacerlas-dijo el castaño al padre que no entendia

-demonio?..promociones? no me jodas mocoso¡-grito el padre molesto pero tambien preocupado

-es entendible que no entiendas nada...si, antes yo era un humano, despues un demonio reencarnado, luego un dragon puro y nuevamente un demonio para finalmente ser un ex demonio...no talvez lo que soy ahora es un vampiro dragonico, lo que acabas de ver son mis ex promociones que eran brindadas por mis evil pieces ya destruidas sin embargo estas trasnformaciones estan reguladas por el dragon de gales dentro de mi, sin embargo sus limitantes asi como activacion y tiempo de materialización han sido removidas gracias al alma de vamprio que tengo dentro por lo que ahora puedo cambiar de forma con solo pensarlo-declaro issei dejando sin palabras al padre

-un vampiro? y un dragon?...entonces unete a mi veras que es mejor seguirme que servirle los humanos o aquien le sirvas-dijo el padre nervioso

-no...a diferencia tuya yo no soy un esclavo de los humanos, pero hago esto por que hay algo valioso que quiero proteger-declaro el castaño que hacia desaparecer su armadura- y tu y tus ghouls son un obstaculo para mis planes asi que desaparece¡-ordeno el castaño sin embargo los ghouls restantes que eran unos 60 se levantaban y rodeaban al padre

-jajajaja no importa que hagas no morire almenos aqui no, escapare para juntar otro ejercito mientras puedes quedarte con ellos-dijo el padre y al momento los ghouls sacaban lanzagranadas y ametralladoras asi como granadas de mano y dos lanzacohetes

-escucha, podria destruirte con mis dos "Cañones Desintegradores Draconianos" pero como tengo prisa y no quiero preocuparlas asi como tampoco hacer un gran desastre te matare ahora-dijo issei mientras posicionaba sus manos frente a el cerrando sus ojos- Abran el sistema de control de lanzamiento limitado al nivel 3 hasta que el objetivo sea silenciado-dijo el castaño mientras abria sus ojos los cuales eran ahora rojos sangre y al momento debajo de issei aparecia un pentagrama y en los dorsos de las manos de el castaño aparecia el mismo pentagrama (bueno como saben en dxd para usar magia aparecen circulos magicos asi que en el caso de issei cuenta de momento con dos emblemas, el de draig y el de alucard que seria el de sus guantes asi que lo que tiene issei debajo de el y en sus manos son los pentagramas de los guantes de alucard) al momento de decir eso una sombra comenzo a salir de issei, el padre lo veia con sorpresa y cosa de no creerlo puesto que frente a el se alzo la sombra tomando forma como un perro grande con pelo negro peludo, múltiples ojos rojos, y una boca grande, con varios colmillos- te presento a mi familiar. Baskerville-dijo issei dejando al padre asustado por la criatua que veia frente a el

-q..que es esa monstruosidad?-pregunto el padre asustado

-originalmente era conocido como cerverius el perro del infierno sin embargo el caballero van hellsing y el caballero zero de los originales caballeros protestantes asi como el vampiro dentro de mi dividieron al cerverus original del infierno en tres y una de esas partes esta dentro de mi-dijo issei con un rostro sadico

-cerverus...no es posible?¡-el padre no podia creer la criatura frente a el, realmente era un demonio con poderes aterradores...

-muere...-fueron las ultimas palabras del castaño antes de que el perro cerverus atacara y masacrara alos ghouls y al padre en si, afuera las chicas oian los gritos de terro del padre y de los mismos ghouls...

* * *

un rato mas tarde...

el sol habia salido he issei estaba atendiendo como de costumbre su puesto en el local de video juegos, los clientes pedian ayuda a rin y mimi estaba en la sala de rin bebiendo para evitar el trabajo.

en esos momentos issei hablaba con sus dos compañeros y almas dentro de el...

-vaya no puedo creer que con ustedes dos dentro de mi sea tan poderoso-dijo el castaño mentalmente

-tranquilizate issei, lo que hicimos fue solo una prueba para poder ver si entre alucar y yo podiamos volver a materializar las promociones ciertamente ha sido un exito nuestra prueba sin embargo te advertimos que conforme pase el tiempo estas cambiaran en todo aspecto-dijo draig

-cambiar a que te refieres?-pregunto issei mentalmente mientras veia a los clientes con una sonriza

-veras mocoso, aunque pudimos materializar tus promociones debido alos restos magicos de las evil pieces no continuaran en esa forma por mucho tiempo, pronto evolucionaran a otra forma con mis poderes, los de draig y cerverus-dijo alucar asi issei volteo a ver abajo de el donde permenecia el un perro negro durmiendo, este abrio sus ojos un momento revelando ser rojos para ver con ellos a issei y no dejar de verlo, cosa que hizo que el castaño tubiera un tic por la mirada del perro y sus penetrantes ojos rojos que lo veian

-ya veo...bueno oigan tengo una duda por que el sigue aqui y por que disminullo su tamaño y..ojos?-pregunto el castaño alos otros dos, mientras el aun veia el perro

-bueno nisiquiera nosotros lo sabemos, pero creemos que pudo ser por la liberacion de restriccion, aunque te dijimos que la usaras para ver si la controlabas pare ser que actuo por cuenta propia liberandoce aunque aun sigue atado ati-dijo draig

-atado? aque te refieres?-pregunto issei

-bueno cuando yo estaba vivo y tenia mi cuerpo el formaba parte de mi y lo controlaba debido amis poderes, sin embargo como ahora es parte de ti podria ser que debido aque aun no tienes todo tu poder liberado el pueda manifestarse asi como un perro, sin embargo parece ser que si tu mueres el muere pero si el muere solo regresa a ti debilitado, ademas parece ser que te ha aceptado a ti como su amo, lo que explica por que desde el incidente en el pueblo el no ha dejado de seguirte y tambien por que redujo su tamaño y cambio su forma al de un perro normal-declaro alucard

issei solo solto un bostezo para ver hacia un lado y ver como cerberus estaba sobre la mesa viéndolo fijamente

-whaa¡...-dijo el castaño antes de caer al suelo por el susto del perro, rin por su aprte vio esto y al perro sobre la mesa

-esto es ta mal issei tenemos que hacer algo al respecto-dijo la peliverde de traje asu empleado...

al cavo de unos minutos rin parecia hacer algo en la mesa donde issei solo veia con sorpresa las acciones de su jefa

-bien esta listo asi no habra mas problemas ahora issei vuelve al trabajo-dijo rin al castaño

-s..si rin san-dijo el castaño con voz baja y ojos de puntitos para posicionarse en su puesto, al girar sus ojos ala derecha vio como estaba cerberus con una gorra y una placa en collar con las palabras "hola soy cerbe-kun es un placer estar asus servicios"

issei no lo creia el experro del infierno y ahora su mascota trabajaba como empleado del local de videojuegos trader akihabara, acaso el mundo se estaba volteando de cabeza?

-cerbe kun podrias traerme un juego de halo 5 guardians por favor¡-dijo la rin al perro

-rin san cerberus es un perro ademas no creo que pueda traerte un juego de video nisiquiera lo he entre..nado¡-dijo issei al ver como el perro traia en sus fauces el juego pedido por rin, issei no podia creerlo

-buen chico quien es un buen chico?¡-preguntaba rin mientras acariciaba al perro el cual parecia disfrutarlo, issei no lo tomo una revista que habia en la mesa para ponerce a leerla, sin embargo al ver a su derecha vio como cerbe-chan (ahora nombrado asi por rin) tomaba una revista con sus patas para ponerce a leer como su amo

-y...te gustan lo juegos de video?-pregunto issei al perro, el cual ladro- bien veamos entonces si dices que si ladra una vez dos para un no-dijo issei probando al perro para su sorpresa el perro ladro una vez- y tienes pareja?-pregunto issei el perro ladro dos veces- y te gusta que rin te acaricie?-pregunto issei el perro ladro una vez- hay que ver... (-_-)-dijo issei antes de cerrar sus ojos y tomar una taza de cafe para darle un sorbido pero al abrirlos y ver ala derecha cerbe chan estaba tomando cafe con una pata- sera un dia largo-dijo el castaño, el perro respondio con un ladrido...

* * *

en algun lugar zero permenecia viendo una tumba mientras azazel se acercaba a el...

(oir:Re:Zero ED / Ending 2 Full『Emilia (Rie Takahashi) - Stay Alive』 ENG SUB)

-azazel que haces?-pregunto hikaru

-que no puedo traerle flores ami hermana?-dijo azazel mientras sacaba un ramo de flores rojas

-azazel quiero decirte que yo...-dijo hikaru

-no te preocupes lo se, pronto nuestro tiempo se acabara-dijo azazel

-sabes que si conseguimos detener ala brigada del khaos aun asi aun queda el...-dijo azazel

-si... dracula planea liberarlo de eso no hay duda, si lo hace el mundo sera destruido en ese invierno infernal-contesto el pelinegro

-que hazas si no lo detenemos antes de que lo libere?-pregunto azazel

-no permitire que lo haga, ese invierno ya me ha quitado a varios seres queridos no perdere a nadie mas-dijo con conviccion

-aun no olvido sus ojos amarillos y su tamaño, sin duda no se si podramos detenerlo esta vez-contesto azazel

-no te preocupes lo haremos al costo que sea aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida protegere el futuro de esos chicos, mis hijas y el de ella...-dijo hikaru mientras alguien se acercaba a ellos, de hecho cuatro personas

-maestro estamos listos...-dijo un joven de cabellera naranja y vestimentas blancas llegaba

-tu eres...-dijo azazel al ver al recien llegado

\- el es **Reinhard van Astrea,** actual Santo de la Espada growlanser, un caballero experto espadachín y miembro de la Guardia Real de hellsing bajo mi mandato-dijo hikaru señalando al pelinaranja- **Felix Argyle** o tambien **Ferris** es un caballero, médico y miembro de la Guardia Real de hellsing ademas es un híbrido entre un humano y un gato.-dijo hikaru señalando al mencionado tenia el pelo de color lino y ojos amarillos y un uniforme blanco de la Guardia Real- **Thearesia van Astrea** Santa de la Espada langrisser, una caballera y experta espadachina de la Guardia Real de hellsing-dijo hikaru señalando auna chica alta de piel blanca, que tiene el cabello rojo y largo, al igual que unos ojos azules, Tenia un par de flores sobre su cabello y vestia una vestimenta blanca de los caballeros reales- y por ultimo **Frederica Baumann** -dijo hikaru mostrnaod auna chica de pelo largo y dorado, tenia los ojos verdes y a diferencia de los otros tres ella vestia un traje de sirvienta similar al de maria

-asi que ya estabas listo por si esto sucedia, he?-dijo azazel divertido

-si es por eso que quiero pedirte un favor...-dijo hikaru haciendo una reverencia que sorprendio a azazel

-aque te refieres? si heces una reverencia significa que es algo peligroso lo que haras?-dijo azazel

-si asi es...ire por dracula y rizevim antes de que ponga en peligro a los chicos, no me lo perdonaria si algo les sucede por eso ellos se ofrecieron voluntarios de apoyarme en esta mision-dijo hikaru

-ya veo aunque estoy seguro que ese no es el unico motivo...verdad?-dijo azazel con una sonriza

-si...tambien ire a buscarlas a ellas-dijo hikaru haciendo una sonriza

-hay que ver, como de costumbre eres un cursi realmetne crees poder encontrarlas a todas?-pregunto azazel

-se que no estan muertas estan en algun lado lo se por esto-dijo el pelinegro mostrando su brazo donde aparecian seis runas

-las runas de la union?¡ ya veo entonces es muy probalble que esten vivas¡-dijo azazel sorprendido

-si ellas hubieran muerto entonces yo tambien o por lo menos las runas hubieran desaparecido, como vez aqui siguen asi que mi busqueda aun no ha terminado por eso te lo pido cuida a mis hijas y alos chicos-dijo el pelinegro

-no tienes que pedirlo despues de todo ellas son mis sobrinas ademas lo hubiera hecho sin problemas-dijo azazel- por eso asegurate de volver, no me gustaria ser el unico que quede de nosotros los angeles legendarios-dijo azazel divertido

-okay entonces me voy azazel, por favor te encargo eso-dijo hikaru

-y que les digo si preguntan por ti?-cuestiono azazel

-diles que ire a cerrar cabos de mi pasado...solo eso ellas lo entenderan-dijo para avanzar, los caballeros y la sirvienta se reunieron atras de el- bien, aqui vamos...abrir puerta¡-ordeno el pelinegro mientras extendia su brazo y al momento un portal se abria, asi los cinco entraban al otro lado desapareciendo...

* * *

espero os alla gustado y como comentario extra:

bueno ya mencione al inicio un video o tema de opening sin embargo el de ending seria Shirayuki mizore character song "say yes" y para este si quieren pueden escribirlo para el siguiente capitulo (sino tendre que escribirlo yo)

y encuanto a el modo de issei cntrolando a alucard aun no decido el nombre pero es posible que se vea en el siguiente capitulo asi como estos dos sera su ost: Fire Emblem Fates OST ~Aqua's Song Brave Ver~ (Clean Game Rip) o Fire Emblem Fates OST ~Field Battle~ Clean Game Rip, decidan antes de el siguiente cap

los ost oficiales para las batallas o algun otro momento ya confirmadas serian:

-Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 3 - The Intrepid

bueno ya saben dejen sus reviews o opiniones y asi sin mas y como es mi forma usual de despedirme...

~see you next to illusion~


End file.
